Return to Alola
by writingforlife
Summary: Champion Moon returns to Alola after attending a series of conferences. She comes home to find a certain annoying team has come back, as well. This time, it is led by a man from her nightmares. Moon faces Team Skull again with her friends and Pokémon by her side as she comes to terms with her own feelings. This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

On a quiet path by Iki village, a single house stood alone. Light shone through the window and the silhouette of a woman was visible. Seeing this, a tired young woman smiled and continued on her way. It had been months since Moon had seen her mother in the flesh. As the Alolan Champion, she was expected to attend many conferences and meetings. They were interesting, of course, and filled with new friends, Pokémon, and battles. But Moon needed to see her friends and family after so long.

Moon knocked on the door, bracing herself. It opened before her in a flash, and she embraced the woman named Anna Celeste, her mother.

"Honey, you're finally home!" her mom exclaimed. "How are you? Have you kept safe? Did you make friends?"

Moon laughed, saying, "Mom, I'll tell you all about it once you let me inside."

The feeling of love and warmth enveloped her as she walked in, and Moon smiled to see her mom's beloved Meowth scurry over to her. She knelt to scratch the cat-like Pokémon behind her ears and giggled when Meowth made faces. Mother and daughter traded stories back and forth, until Moon was slipping into and out of sleep. Her mom seemed like she was determined to extract every detail of her journey. Her mom spoke rapidly, her tone light but dusted with urgency. She almost seemed nervous, but Moon shook it off and, with a yawn, said goodnight.

She went up to her room and smiled, seeing nothing had changed. It was just like she left it four months ago. For that matter, she hadn't changed her room's layout since she was 11. But even though Moon was 15 now, looking around the room she felt it was still perfect. It was spotless, and as Moon collapsed into bed, she thought how wonderful it was to be back in Alola. How wonderful it was to be back home. She almost didn't notice the pictures on her wall. Moon glanced at them fondly; there was one of her, her mom, and Meowth; one showed a young Moon and Hau grinning; another captured a rare moment when Moon and Hau had gotten Gladion to smile; one of her favorites was a group shot with all the captains of the four regions along with the respective Kahunas. She knew there were more. Her absolute favorite was right in the center; Moon stood in Iki village with her three best friends, and all of them were smiling. In her room, the Champion managed a small smile, but there was bitterness behind it. Next to that picture was one that gave Moon an ache in her heart. There she was, in a small cave on Eggsecutor Island, with damp clothes and damp hair. Her arm was slung around the shoulders of a blonde girl in white clothes. They were both beaming.

Moon sighed and turned over in her bed. It's been four years, she told herself. Get over it.

When she woke the following morning, she flew down the stairs, hugged her mom, and barrelled out the door. She loved her mother dearly, but she had to let her friends know she was home at last.

The very first place Moon went was Iki village. There, she found Hau, jumping up and down on the dais. She called out to him and when he turned, he smiled his widest grin, the one Moon knew was for her.

"Moon!" He rushed over and hugged his friend tightly, lifting her up off her feet. He gently set her down and looked her up and down. Moon had gotten taller in the months away but not much else had changed. She seemed to glow in the Alolan sun, her dark skin shining. She wore a navy surfing tank top with an adorable Pikachu riding a rainbow, and paired it with black shorts. Her white Z-Ring glinted on her wrist, and she had chosen a white bag to match. Her wavy black hair fell to her shoulders, adorned with a dark blue flower, and her brown eyes gleamed as she scanned Hau's face. "You're back! How was it?"

"It was great," Moon replied. "But I missed you guys so much."

The two had always been close, and through their constant adventures, they had bonded even more. Moon was filled with a rush of love for her friend and she threw her arms around him again. They were the best of friends, and still fierce rivals. Holding true to their natures, the pair had a heated battle.

"Go, Decidueye!" Moon's trusted friend and starter Pokémon greeted Hau. "I caught a few Pokémon from each region, but I decided to keep my original team for now. Why mess with a great combo, right?"

Hau sent out his Primarina. "Just like our first battle, huh?" he said with a chuckle.

Moon grinned, determined to show her friend her skill.

"Leaf Blade!" she called. Hau grimaced as his friend chose her move. Her owl Pokémon was strong against his water type starter, and Decidueye's Leaf Blade was notorious for landing critical hits.

Decidueye rushed forward and landed a direct hit. Primarina stumbled and fell to the ground in a faint.

The Kahuna's grandson stood with his mouth agape as he wordlessly called the tired Pokémon back to its ball.

"I haven't changed too much. I'm giving this everything I've got," Moon said, smiling slightly.

Hau started to smile, as always, and exclaimed, "You always had the greatest connection with Decidueye, Moon!"

The battle ended fairly quickly, with all five of Hau's Pokémon fainted and only Moon's Sylveon fainted and with her Decidueye at a critical health level. "Wow, Moon!" Hau exclaimed in wonder. "I knew you were way stronger than me, but you got even stronger!"

Moon smiled and the two friends caught up for the rest of the evening. Hau wanted to know everything that happened to Moon when she had been traveling around new regions. She tried to ask what was new in Iki Town, and with him, but her easy going best friend laughed it off.

"So, what was the food like there?"

When Moon left Iki town, it was dark. Moon was perfectly fine, content with the approaching night, still feeling bubbly from seeing Hau again. She had been traveling alone all day since she was 11, after all. Maybe not completely alone, she thought with a twinge of sadness.

She didn't go straight home, and knew her mother wouldn't worry too much. She stopped by the Pokémon lab. Moon was elated to see the light on inside, and knocked lightly on the door. She stepped back as the door opened.

"Moon!" cried Professor Kukui with a grin. "How were the conferences?"

"They were pretty cool," Moon said. "But it's way better to be back home".

"I heard on the news you went through the Gym challenge while you stayed in Kanto," Kukui said. "How'd that go?"

"Well, I challenged the league after I beat the Gym Leaders," said Moon. "Of course, it wasn't for the title; I wouldn't want to be Champion of two regions, now would I?"

"'Course not," agreed Kukui. "The stress would eat anyone up."

Moon laughed and nodded. "So I beat the Elite Four, and, well, I already battled Red and Blue here in Alola, so…"

Kukui chuckled quietly. "So you're the strongest trainer in two regions. Probably all of them, in fact."

"I doubt that," argued Moon. She knew she was a good trainer, but she also knew she wasn't invincible.

The profesor shrugged. "That's just what I think, cousin," he said easily. "You pack a Mach Punch, yeah!"

The Champion showed Kukui her Pokémon, and told him about some of the new ones she had met on her travels.

"What, really? You saw Xerneas?"

"Yes, professor. A lot of the Champions had legendary Pokémon on their teams, like I do. Oh, I think Lugia was there. And Groudon. I think I saw Reshiram, too. And Dialga!" Xerneas had been the Pokémon of a young woman named Serena. Moon had thought she was nice, if not a bit too ambitious. A girl around Moon's age had used Lugia. Her name had been… Lyra. She had been quite friendly; her Typhlosion had followed her around and taken a liking to Moon. Groudon had the Pokémon of Brendan, a boy her age from Hoenn. A teenage girl, Hilda, Moon remembered, had battled with Reshiram. And Lucas had been the boy who had battled her using Dialga. He hadn't seemed surprised that she, too, had a legendary Pokémon, and merely grinned when she had thrown out Nebby to meet Dialga in battle.

Kukui looked astonished. "Wow, cousin! Sounds like you had a great time, yeah!"

"I did," Moon agreed with a fond smile. "But I'm happier here."

At last, Moon said goodbye and left for her house. The Pokémon professor walked her to the door and looked like he wanted to say something, but he shook his head.

"Be safe out there, yeah?"

Moon was tempted to ask Kukui about that. She didn't know what there was in Alola that she had to be safe around. But she smiled and bid him goodnight and turned to face the sea. A small walk through the tall grass and up a hill brought her to her home.

She would have to let Gladion know she was back. She resolved to see him in the morning.

When she entered her house, her mom was next to her in a flash.

"Oh, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is anything wrong?"

"No, no. I'm just so happy you're back home!"

Moon told her mother where she'd been and then was off to sleep, thinking for a moment about how relieved her mom sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon slept peacefully and woke with the sun. She leapt out of bed and got ready with a grin. Greeting her mother at the table, she grabbed a fruit and was out the door. Calling a Charizard from her Ride Pager, she was high in the Alolan sky after so long.

Moon looked down and saw the islands, tiny as she soared above. Melemele, Akala, Ula' Ula, and Poni. Finally, Aether Paradise came into view. She landed and recalled her Charizard. Walking inside, she caught sight of a busy woman with violet hair.

"Alola, Miss Wicke!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Moon? Why, you're back! Gladion will be so pleased."

"I'm off to find him now," Moon informed her.

Wicke grinned to a nearby worker and whispered, rather loudly to her. "That's the Champion. Maybe she can make things right!"

Moon kept walking, not intending on eavesdropping. Make what right? Moon wondered, in spite of herself.

She was directed to the observatory where she should find Gladion. She pushed aside her worry, intent on reuniting with her friend. Moon was happy to see him with his back turned to the elevator.

"Hey! Gladion!"

The president turned in surprise. Not many people visited him. Moon had come by regularly before her trip and Hau dropped in occasionally. He seemed to be visiting more and more often, but Gladion wouldn't complain about that.

"Moon?" His features arranged into his signature half smile as one of his closest friends ran up to him.

Moon hugged him tightly and Gladion, shocked, took a moment to respond. He wasn't used to such affection, but it warmed his heart that she had came to see him.

He pulled back and said "So you're back from your trip, huh?"

"Clearly," Moon remarked playfully. "It's great to see you again. I arrived two nights ago. I would have visited you then, but Hau and I battled, so… You know how those go."

He did know. He may have been able to best Hau in his earlier battles, but he had never once beaten Moon. Later on, Hau grew to be evenly matched with Gladion. This didn't deter him. Gladion was proud to be close friends with two of the strongest trainers in Alola.

"That's okay." Gladion wasn't really one for small talk. Or most kinds of talks, really, thought Moon. It didn't matter to her in the slightest. Of all people, she understood his harsh past. Gladion, however, was not aware of how much they had in common.

"Well? I battled Hau, now it's your turn!" Moon challenged her moody friend when it became clear he would say nothing else.

Gladion smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then get ready, Champion. I've been training pretty hard."

"So have I. We'll see how your training paid off".

Gladion sent out his Silvally as Moon sent out her Garchomp.

"Silvally! Use crunch!"

"Dodge it! Quick, dig!"

The mach Pokémon burrowed underground.

"Hold on!" Gladion ordered. "Stay still and wait for her move."

"Alright, Garchomp," Moon murmured. "Wait… wait… NOW!" she commanded.

Garchomp burst out from straight underneath the unsuspecting Silvally.

Ground attacks are super effective against fire types, and Silvally was always holding a fire memory to counter my starter Pokémon, Moon thought to herself as she saw her opponent's Pokémon faint.

Gladion called his Pokémon back, looking grudgingly impressed. "I guess I'm not the only one who got stronger".

Moon just smiled as her old friend sent out his Crobat. Her Decidueye took some damage from its air cutter, but she overpowered it with sheer force when she found her Pokémon at low health.

Soon, the battle was over. Moon had taken out all of Gladion's Pokémon, had lost her Decidueye, and had her Garchomp at low health.

"That was great!" Moon remarked as she called her Garchomp back.

"Yeah," Gladion said, a touch of admiration in his voice. "You've grown a lot stronger."

"Maybe so, but I could tell you have, too" said Moon. The boy offered a slight smile at her words.

Moon turned to leave, wanting to catch up with other friends, before she stopped in her tracks, remembering her concerns from earlier.

"Hey, have you noticed anything strange? Like something's wrong?"

Gladion looked up as he was tending to his Silvally. "So you've caught on. Can you meet me at the lab tonight? Bring Hau if you can."

Moon agreed and, with a growing sense of foreboding, left Aether Paradise. Determined to focus on regrouping with her friends, she tried to let Gladion's invitation drift to the back of her mind. But she couldn't help but think about it.

The young Champion had seen all sorts of signs that had confused her. Her mother had been almost too happy she was back, and acted far too relieved she had come home at night. Hau had neglected to tell her about the latest news in Melemele. Professor Kukui knew what she was capable of, and he had issued her a warning.

Gladion had confirmed her suspicions; something was wrong in this quaint region. Moon would have to wait until the evening to learn more about it.

Stop worrying, Moon chided herself. Who should I stop to see first?

She was on Melemele, so she figured she would visit Ilima. The calm trial captain had become a friend of hers. All the trial captains had, as Moon had made efforts to get to know them, but she was especially close to the normal type specialist. He was considerate, polite, and intelligent. And he's a great trainer, thought Moon fondly. Ilima was the first captain, which meant his Pokémon weren't very strong, especially compared to Moon's. Their levels were quite low in order for young trainers to grow and excel. But Moon had battled Ilima with Pokémon he had trained to higher levels, and while she always won, she loved training with him. The planning and skill that he put into his battles was unparalleled. Even the Champion tended to have a difficult time discerning his tactics. Moon enjoyed his company immensely, but there was one thing she couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness about. She hated to admit it, but Ilima's calm demeanor and kind behavior reminded her of…

There I go again, bringing her up, sighed Moon to herself. She cleared her head and knocked at Ilima's door.

Ilima's father opened the door. He was saying something over his shoulder.

"-wasn't expecting anyone. Was Ilima? Hmm?"

Moon smiled and said, "Alola, is Ilima here?"

"Oh! You're the Champion, aren't you?"

"Champion?" a familiar voice inquired.

"Ilima!" Moon grinned. "I'm back, so I thought I'd come by!"

"Moon! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in, come in!" Ilima said courteously, placing a hand to his heart.

Moon stepped inside. The place was shiny and spotless, as always.

"It's really good to see you, Ilima. I got here a few days ago."

He chuckled. "I'm sure that Hau and Gladion kept you busy with a battle."

"Right, as always," Moon said, smiling. The two talked comfortably as Ilima's mother brought tea and snacks.

"Oh, thank you. Ilima, I was thinking of trying to see how many captains I could visit before dark."

"Well, by my estimates, you should make it to Akala without further issue."

"Great. I should find Kahuna Hala, too."

"Tell me, Moon. How have you been? I hope you had an engaging trip," Ilima asked, curiosity in his gray eyes.

"I had a great time," Moon replied. "I met the other Champions, and we had a league, you could say, to determine the strongest trainer there."

"And how did that end?"

"It ended with Cynthia and I. You know, the Sinnoh Champion," Moon added.

"Cynthia? She's a very important figure in history and mythology. She's Acerola's idol, actually."

"Really? I'll have to introduce the two, then," Moon joked.

"So, how was your battle with Cynthia, then?"

"I won. It was really close, though. I probably got lucky, she's an amazing trainer, of course," Moon said quickly, trying her best to sound casual.

"Bravo, Moon! How wonderful you must have felt, perfectly in tune with your Pokémon in order to face a fellow Champion!"

Moon ducked her head, hoping Ilima wouldn't notice her blush. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Ilima smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, Moon. You're a phenomenal trainer. Yes, you are," he added sternly, catching her about to object. And that's nothing to blush at."

So he did notice.

Ilima was good company, aside from his generous comments. He listened to her adventures and made pleasant small talk. Moon found herself asking Ilima about the strange reactions she had been seeing since she returned.

The young man was quiet for a while, as if contemplating his reply.

"Moon, you are right, of course. Something is amiss. You should talk to Hau and Gladion."

"That's what I'm doing tonight. Are they involved?"

"More involved than anyone else. They have been investigating ever since they noticed something off. They are also two of the strongest trainers in Alola."

Moon frowned, considering this. Ilima was right, of course. Gladion and Hau were of the same level after all the work they had each put into their battling. She was stronger than the both of them. What had been awakening in quaint Alola to require the three strongest trainers in the region to fight together?

She sighed. Glancing out the window, she saw it had darkened considerably since she had arrived.

"It's been great, Ilima. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course. Stay safe, Moon. And do visit again."

There it was again, Moon thought as she left the residence. Be safe. Stay safe. Safe from what?

Moon got on her tauros and went thundering off to Iki. She saw Hau on the dais and she waved. He jumped up and waved in response. Moon laughed and gestured for him to come over.

"What's up?"

"I was stopping by to see Kahuna Hala."

"Oh, my tutu was going to Kukui's," said Hau.

Moon sighed. "I guess I'll be off to Akala, then."

"Visiting the captains?" Hau asked knowingly.

Moon nodded. "And hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure!" Hau said cheerfully.

"I was over at Aether Paradise, and I asked Gladion if he had noticed anything out of place. And he said he'd meet me at the lab. He said to bring you. Then I went to Ilima's and he said that I should talk to you and Gladion about this."

Hau looked troubled, which was an expression rarely found on his face. "We'll go to the lab tonight," he promised. "I don't want to keep you in the dark, but we should talk privately."

Moon sighed. "Okay. But just know that you can count on me."

Hau grinned. "Of course."

"I should head to Akala. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!" Hau said, already bouncing up and down again.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon climbed on Charizard and shot off into the sky. In no time, she was soaring over Akala island.

She landed in Konikoni City. She thought she would see Mallow and Lana first, then Olivia, and lastly Kiawe.

Moon walked into the restaurant Mallow's family owned. She greeted the waiter and moved to go upstairs. The waiter quickly walked over to block her path.

"Excuse me," Moon said, confused.

"I'm sorry, miss, no one is permitted up there."

"I'm visiting a friend of mine. Isn't Mallow here?" Moon asked, her voice clear and loud in the strangely empty restaurant.

"Who said my name?" A girl with familiar light green hair came into view at the top of the stairs.

"Get back here." Another voice sounded, this one a stranger.

"Moon!" Mallow cried, ignoring the low, harsh voice out of sight.

"Mallow, what's going on?" Moon asked, worried. She began to ascend the stairs, but the waiter once again stepped into her way.

"Oh, move aside!" Mallow told the waiter, and at her words he shuffled away.

Moon ran up the stairs and hugged her friend before turning to face the man who had ordered Mallow to get back.

"Who are you?" Moon asked with narrowed eyes.

The man laughed, a sharp, grating sound. "Who am I?" He turned to show something on his back.

Moon stared at it. It looked so similar to the symbol that had opposed her at every step in her first journey. But it wasn't the same. Not exactly, at least.

It was a black outline of a skull, filled in with white, and with fire red eyes and a wicked grin. Two bones crosses behind it, white and cracked.

"Team Skull? But that can't be…" Moon said quietly, trailing off as she realized why everyone had been acting so strangely.

Regaining her wits, Moon stood straight and tall. "What are you doing here?" she asked, edging slowly in front of Mallow.

It's only Team Skull.

The Team Skull member said, "Stealing that kid's Pokémon" as he pointed to Mallow.

She snorted. "You, take my Pokémon?" But Moon could see through the act and edged in front of her.

"You bet, kid. But that'll have to wait until after I take this one's too!"

With that, a battle had begun. The grunt sent out a Venipede. Moon grabbed Garchomp's Poke Ball and threw it.

"Flamethrower," Moon called.

The powerful move scorched the bug and poison type and the grunt growled as he withdrew it.

"Go!" he shouted. "Scolipede!"

He'll be ready for another flamethrower, Moon thought to herself.

"Dragon claw!"

Garchomp raced to the Pokémon and quickly slashed it with its claws. It fainted and Garchomp bounded to Moon, looking proud of herself.

"Nice job there, Garchomp," Moon said as she stroked her powerful dragon type.

The grunt recalled his scolipede and stomped towards them. Garchomp growled and moved in front of Moon and Mallow. The grunt stopped in his tracks.

"You'll see what happens when you mess with Team Skull," he said in a dangerous voice. The girls and Garchomp stepped aside as the beaten grunt left the restaurant.

"Moon!" Mallow said excitedly, shaking Moon out of a daze.

"That was amazing! It's so good to see you again!" The bubbly captain gushed.

Moon smiled. "Thanks, Mallow. It's great to see you again, too. I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Mallow's smile faded. "Yeah. I owe you one, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't stopping by."

Moon shook her head. "Really, it's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm going to check on Lana and then see Olivia. Then I'll be heading to Paniola Town to visit Kiawe."

"Great," Mallow said, her old smile back. "I'm so happy you're back. I'm sure the others will be, too!"

Moon waved to Mallow and walked over to Lana's house. She was about to knock, but before she could, the door burst open.

Shocked, Moon stepped back as a small girl appeared before her.

"Lana!" she said, brightening at the sight of her friend.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush," said Lana distractedly.

"Lana, it's me. Moon?"

"Hmm? Oh! You're back!"

The blue haired girl gave her bemused friend a warm hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm a little bit of a mess right now."

"No worries" Moon said easily. "I was just over with Mallow."

"You were?" Lana said sharply. Moon blinked at her tone.

"Um, yes. There was a Team Skull grunt over there, but I took care of him."

"Team Skull was here?" Lana asked in a hushed voice. "Is Mallow okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. I told her I'd check on you."

Lana sighed and said, "That Mallow. Always worrying about me. Thanks for being there, Moon."

"Of course, Lana. Where were you going just now? You said you in a rush."

"Oh. Right. I was going to see Mallow. I got this feeling that something happened."

Moon nodded. "I understand. I'm going to find Olivia. Will you be going to Mallow's?"

Lana nodded and Moon said, "Good, I think she could use the company. Bye for now, I'll see you later."

After seeing Lana make her way to Mallow's, Moon entered Oliva's shop and proceeded up the stairs. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in".

"Is that you, Moon?" said Olivia over her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Moon, surprised. She was about to ask how she knew when Olivia said, "I have the shop set up on camera there," pointing to a tablet next to a Stufful.

"Oh," Moon said. "Anyways, it's good to see you again. I also wanted to let you know that there was a Team Skull grunt at Mallow's restaurant."

Olivia turned and faced Moon. "Here? They wouldn't dare."

"There was one, but he wasn't any trouble to get rid of."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in thought. As she opened her mouth to speak, there was a loud rapping on the door.

"Come in," she called again. Two grunts appeared in the doorway. They began to approach the two trainers, but Olivia firmly said, "That's close enough".

"Well, Champion? Will you battle alongside me?" the beautiful kahuna prompted.

Moon grinned and nodded as the pair adopted their respective battle stances.

Olivia sent out her trusty relicanth whereas Moon brought her Sylveon out.

"Ah, your Sylveon is still with you?" Olivia asked, surveying the pink Pokémon with a smile.

"We're in this together, all of us."

Moon then called for her Pokémon to use Dazzling Gleam and immediately caused the opposing surskit to faint.

Olivia quickly dispatched the other surskit and turned to the younger girl. "Nice. That was a battle fit for a Champion."

She then faced the grunts and said, "If I see your sorry team here again, I'll grind you to dust. Got it?"

One of the grunts looked down in fear and edged back. The other, however, snickered. Moon and Olivia glared at her, which made her drop her smile.

"Get in our way again and you won't be so lucky." she hissed.

"You're the one in Olivia's shop!" shot Moon heatedly.

"And our victory wasn't luck, little grunt." Olivia said with a raised brow.

The grunts backed away and fled down the stairs. Olivia looked at her tablet screen and saw as the two exited the shop.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Olivia, offering her hand to Moon.

"Anytime," Moon replied, shaking the kahuna's outstretched hand. "But you could've taken them."

The woman smiled. "Same with you, Moon".

Okay, the Champion mused. Now I've got to get to Kiawe. Then I can head to the lab to meet Hau and Gladion.

"I'll be on my way, then, Olivia."

"Alright. Visit whenever you please."

Moon nodded and, with a last smile, walked away and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting astride her tauros, Moon sped off to Paniola Town. When she got there, she scanned her surroundings for Team Skull, but came up with nothing.

She knocked on the door of the building she knew to be Kiawe's home. When the door opened, she was pleased to see a shirtless young man with fiery red hair. Kiawe smiled when he saw her on us doorstep.

"Hey, Moon!" Kiawe toyed with his hair absentmindedly, like he was embarrassed the Champion had seen it.

"Alola, Kiawe."

She couldn't come in due to a family emergency. The fire type trainer apologized for any inconvenience, but Moon waved it off.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kiawe, it's fine. Now, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're all good. One of the Magmars caught a cold, that's all."

Moon laughed. "That's all? My Marowak once caught a cold and it would've burnt down Mali garden if not for my Araquanid!"

"Yeah, it's not great in there. But at least it's only the carpet on fire, right?"

The friends shared a laugh.

"I'll let you extinguish your house now, okay?" Moon said finally.

"Right, I should probably help my family. See you around, Moon"

Moon watched as Kiawe opened the door and slipped inside. Hopping onto her ride Pokémon, she rode Charizard into the darkening sky. She lighted down in front of her house and jumped a few ledges to get to the lab. When she walked in, she found Hau already there.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Moon said back. "Gladion's late to his own meeting, huh?"

Her friend chuckled. "He always is. You'd think he'd be the punctual one, being president and all."

"What do you mean, he always is?" questioned Moon.

"Oh, Kukui's been setting up dates to meet up about Te-" he cleared his throat, "stuff" he finished, lamely.

"About Team Skull?" Moon asked quietly.

Hau looked taken aback. "I thought you didn't know!"

"Well, clearly something's changed since this morning." Moon and Hau turned to see Gladion leaning against the door frame.

Moon nodded, saying, "Yeah, I had a bit of a run- in with a few of them."

"A few?" asked Gladion, his voice low. Moon had only seen him so agitated once before, and that circumstance had been extremely dire. She couldn't think about it without growing angry.

"One in Mallow's place and two at Olivia's," Moon confirmed, eyeing her two friends carefully. Hau looked a little scared but determined, while Gladion wore an expression as fierce as he had when confronting his mother.

"Please, guys. Tell me what's going on." Moon said to the boys facing her.

Hau spoke first. "You should know everything from the start. It happened maybe a few days after you left."

Gladion continued, "They came to the lab. They came here when Kukui was out on an errand. It was like they knew when he'd be gone. They expected to find Burnet, and she's not capable of too much right now."

"What, why?" Moon interjected. "Is she okay?"

Hau broke into a bright grin. "By the Tapus! I never told you, did I?"

Moon shook her head, confused.

"She's expecting! A baby, a baby!" Hau cheered.

"Oh my Arceus, she's pregnant!" Moon exclaimed. "I haven't seen her yet! I'll have to go to Heahea soon."

Gladion cracked a smile. "Right, well, those thugs weren't expecting Hau and I to be here helping Burnet with her research."

"We took care of them no problem. The grunts are still no match for experienced trainers. Or any trainers, really," Hau finished.

"It's not the grunts that worry me," murmured Gladion, almost like he didn't know the others would hear him.

Moon stared at him. "What worries you?" she asked. Her mind raced, landing on possible people who could prove a threat to Gladion. As far as she knew, the only people who had ever beaten Gladion in a battle were herself and Guzma.

"Does Guzma have anything to do with this?" Moon asked again after the boy neglected to answer.

Hau shrugged. "We don't know. We've been trying to track him down, but we can't find him."

Gladion, however, nodded. "I know he knows something about this." That was all he said, and Moon felt a twinge of frustration. Here she was, back in Alola, but she hadn't been any help yet. Her friends had been finding leads and investigating. She was the champion, but her friends were taking responsibility for her region she was supposed to protect.

"Hey."

Moon looked at Hau, concern plain in his face.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"That thing you do. When you think you have to be there for everyone."

Moon tensed. Hau was her best friend, but this was ridiculous.

"Hau, I don't know what you're talking about." Moon said, looking away.

"You do," he said simply. "You haven't even been back for a week, and you've already helped out Mallow and Olivia. You can't be there for everyone in Alola."

"But I should be!" retorted Moon, suddenly angry. "I've been traveling around the world and battling at my pleasure, meeting celebrities, visiting landmarks, and you two have been here keeping the people of Alola safe! That's the Champion's job."

"Moon, listen to me." Hau said seriously. "Just because you're the Champion doesn't mean you're invincible. You have limits-"

"I know! Don't think I don't." Moon interrupted. "I know I have limits. But I can't afford to have limits now. Not with this. This is my fault."

Hau looked outraged. "Moon, stop. This is not your-"

"Hold on, Hau," Gladion said quietly.

The usually carefree boy turned to face Gladion. "What?" he exploded. "Glads, how can you say that?"

Gladion shook his head. "I'm not. It's just that Moon is half right. Team Skull wouldn't have regrouped if Moon stayed in Alola."

Hau opened his mouth to speak when Gladion continued on.

"But, going to all those conferences and meeting with other Champions was your duty. You couldn't have stayed."

Moon closed her eyes. She tried to make sense of her jumbled emotions. She was touched by Hau's concern, and appreciated Gladion's calm demeanor. But she was lost. Leaving Alola was her duty, Gladion had said. Then again, Kukui had gone over with her about upholding Alola's honor. Surely the best way to do that was to fight against any criminal organization that opposed her home, Moon reasoned. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," Moon sighed. "I'm here now, after all. What do we do?"

Hau huffed in frustration and was on the verge of saying more when Gladion cut across.

"That's right." The pale boy ran a hand through his hair, continuing, "Team Skull has been even more restless that it was before… before you left."

Moon decided not to mention his hesitation. The impact the ultra wormhole incident had on the group of friends was immense. Lusamine and her actions were still a sore spot, even as the friends' bonds grew.

"So I'll find Guzma." It wasn't an offer or question. It was a statement, a fact. "You've been trying," she went on, seeing their expressions. "I'll have a go."

Hau spoke first. "Moon, this'll be hard. And dangerous."

"I know, when have the four of us ever done anything hard?" Moon replied, her tone laden with sarcasm. It was only when Moon saw Hau's face fall and Gladion tense that she realized her mistake.

"I…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll be careful."

"I know you will," Hau said, looking her in the eyes.

"You have to be. For Alola. And for us." Gladion finished.

She left the lab, her mood low. Why would she say that? The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friends. She was glad neither of the boys had said anything. For Celebi's sake, she saw the way Hau used light up when he was near her. And Gladion… of all people to slip up in front of. She knew he would never admit it, but he loved her, and missed her. And she had gone and stomped on their hearts.

And my heart? Moon wondered. As she walked along the beach, a pair of Luvdisc leaped merrily out of the water, leaving shining droplets in their wake. One of them was shiny, its scales bright orange. Moon thought for a moment about catching it, but disregarded the idea. She had caught many shiny Pokémon, and she didn't want to separate the two. She looked on as the Pokémon continued their dance through the gentle waves. Upon closer investigation, she saw the shiny Luvdisc was quite a curiosity. It had yellow scales, not orange like she though. It also had green eyes. Soft, pale green eyes. Moon was taken aback, remembering the professor once told her about species variants further than shinies. She changed her mind, and she ran after them.

The two stopped, sensing a battle. Moon sent out her Sylveon. Not wanting to cause the weaker Pokémon to faint, she used false swipe on both of the luvdisc.

She threw a dive ball at the shiny one, waited as the Poke Ball wiggled, and then clicked. She tossed another at the remaining Pokémon and smiled after hearing the click again.

With a jolt, she realized these were the first Pokémon she had caught since her departure from Alola. She collected the two and resolved to show the professor the next day.

She checked in with her mom and told her she would spend the night on her own. Her mother looked troubled, but a little more reassurance from Moon softened her frown and she kissed her forehead with a whispered, "Be safe."

Moon flew to Kala'e Bay, one of her favorite spots in the region. She would never reveal the other favorite locations to anyone else, them being the Ruins of Conflict and Eggsecutor Island. There were too many memories in those places, memories Moon wasn't ready to face again.

In the pristine air of the night, watching the waves lap at the shore, Moon felt at peace, despite the storm in her mind. She would figure out a way to find Guzma in the morning. She would fix what she should have attended to from the start.

Moon looked up at the clear Alolan sky and sighed. Her home had changed, and she wasn't sure if she could keep up. The moon shone down on her, and the sun would shine on her in the morning. Moon spread a blanket on the smooth sand and lay on it, her face bathed in moonlight. She drifted off to sleep, her slumber dreamless, with only the moon, the stars, and the water to keep her company.


	5. Chapter 5

The Alolan sun woke her and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Moon stood and stretched, looking around to see if anyone was near. Unsurprisingly, no one else was on the small cape. Calling a Charizard, the trainer started on her way to Poni Island. Landing in Seafolk Village, she called her Tauros and raced along the winding paths and rocky roads. She stopped when she saw a young woman at the start of the Poni Wilds.

"Mina!"

"Huh? Moon!"

Moon swung off her ride Pokémon and ran over to the fairy- type captain.

"Moon, you were the very image of a Champion when you came charging over," Mina informed the younger girl, who was pleased but somewhat bemused at the compliment.

"Mina, can I talk to you? It's really important," Moon said with pleading eyes.

Mina readily agreed, saying, "Sure thing, Moon. What's going on?"

"Have you seen Guzma here on Poni?" She requested.

"He's usually hanging out at the Battle Tree. Is this about Team Skull?"

"Yeah," answered Moon. "We need to know for sure if he's involved or not."

Mina furrowed a brow and tilted her head. "I'm not sure. I see him there all the time, whenever I go to train."

Moon nodded, her mind racing. Did Guzma have enough time to train so much and still orchestrate the antics of Team Skull?

"Thanks, Mina. See you."

"And you. Stay safe, Moon."

With that, the Champion called forth her tauros, leaving the artist squinting at her receding figure, as if imagining the portrait she would make.

"Come on, Tauros," Moon murmured to her ride. "We've got to find someone."

As she saw the visage of the Battle Tree loom before her, Moon slowed. Dismounting, she strode over to the receptionist.

"Are you interested in participating in the Battle Tree?" the woman said in a monotonous voice before glancing up and gasping.

"Why, the Champion!"

"Hello, ma'am. I was wondering if you help me with me something."

"Of course," said the woman quickly. "What is it you need?"

"Was Guzma here recently?"

"If you'd give me a moment to access our records… ah, here! It seems that a Guzma checked in this morning. That would have been before my shift, though."

"Is he still there?" Moon asked eagerly.

"It would appear so."

"I need to speak to him now. It's urgent, please." Moon pressed.

"I suppose I could give you temporary clearance to the tree," said the receptionist grudgingly. "Assuming this is an emergency."

"It is," said Moon. "Thank you for your cooperation.

With the key in her hand, Moon stepped through the employee's door to find a long, winding staircase.

Guzma'll be at the top. She might have come out on top in their battles, but Moon would be the last person to underestimate his strength. Guzma was a fierce opponent who, in his words, loved to give others beatdowns. Moon would have to be careful about this.

She sped up and began to race up the stairs. She saw numbers etched on the doors as she passed them. 10, 20, 30, 40… Moon knew she'd have to get to the hundredth door. There it was.

Moon checked her team's health. She was in good shape to battle if need be. Taking a breath, she opened the door and stepped forward.

She was met with a fearsome sight. Guzma stood across from Red. Each of their Pokémon had taken some hits, but they panted defiantly as they awaited their trainers' commands.

A young man came running over to her.

"Moon, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Blue. I was looking for Guzma."

"Well, you found him," chuckled Blue. He smiled at her, running a hand through his hair. "What did you need with a old weirdo like him, anyway?"

"I heard that!" yelled Guzma. "Hold on, kid. Let me just wipe the floor with this lightweight."

Red had the faintest smile upon his face, and Moon knew Red wasn't a terribly expressive person.

"So, Moon," Blue prompted, tearing her attention from the battle, "What are you doing later today?"

"Probably hanging out with Hau and Gladion," said Moon. "Or I might just wander."

"Hau and Gladion, huh? You wouldn't, uh, happen to be dating either of them, would you?"

Moon's eyes widened and she stifled a giggle. "Me and… Hau or Gladion?" She burst out laughing.

"Blue, why would you even ask something like that?" She wondered in between laughs.

Blue huffed and looked away. "Just wondering. You guys are close, though."

"Yes, we're friends. Great friends."

"You're sure?"

Moon lightly punched her friend on the shoulder, still smiling. "Oh, Blue. Hau and Gladion are some of my best friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Cool," replied Blue. He fidgeted with his sleeve, seeming on the verge of telling her something. Meanwhile the battle had ended in Red's favor. Guzma snorted when his opponent came up to shake his hand and instead turned to trudge over to Moon.

"Well, kid, looks like you're back," the man said, slouching and surly.

"Appears so," said Moon. She sighed, saying, "Look, Guzma. I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

Moon paused. "About… about Team Skull."

Red and Blue were silent, while Guzma seemed to not be paying attention. At the same moment, a familiar boy appeared at the top of the tree, ready to face his opponent. He looked at the group in surprise.

"Moon, what are you doing here? And Red, and Blue… and Guzma?"

"Hey, Glads. I, uh, found him," said Moon with a laugh.

"So I see," Gladion said, regaining his composure. "Guzma, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come with us."

"Sure," muttered Guzma. "Fine, but I won't be happy about it!"

Gladion shrugged, and the trainers called their respective Charizards. Before Moon climbed onto hers, she approached Gladion.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to bring him to the lab on such short notice."

"I was thinking the same thing. It'll be getting dark soon, though."

"I'll fly ahead and tell the professor, then," Moon suggested.

"Okay, fine," Gladion said. "See you soon."

Moon nodded and walked over to Guzma who had been eying the two friends as they talked in hushed tones.

"You two done whispering yet?" He asked boredly.

"Yes," Moon said. "I'll be flying a little ahead of you and Gladion. I don't know if the professor is keen on having you at his place if we don't tell him first."

"Fair enough," yawned Guzma.

Moon flew off on her Charizard and saw each island, framed by the seas. How small, how peaceful they all looked. The thought of anyone damaging it filled Moon with a surge of rage.

She alighted down in front of her house. Moon knew she had to talk to Kukui, but she had to let her mom know she was okay, too.

"Mom," she said when she saw her mother at the table. "I'm okay, but I have to go for a while. I just wanted to see you real quick."

"I understand, dear. Be safe, and come home when you can," said her mom gently.

Moon left her house and proceeded downhill to the lab. She used her key to open the newly placed lock. Opening the door, she found professors Kukui and Burnet.

"Alola, Burnet. Hi, professor. I have something to ask you."

"Sure, cousin. What's up?"

"We found Guzma."

The professor's eyes widened behind his spectacles. "You have? Bring him here, now!"

Burnet placed a hand on her husband's chest, gently saying, "Honey, she will. We'll get to the bottom of this."

He took a breath, sighing. "Good work, Moon."

"Thanks," replied Moon. "He's on the way. Gladion's with him, too," she added after seeing the look on Kukui's face.

He broke into a smile. "Good. This is great, yeah!"

As if on cue, there was a sharp rap on the door. The professors and Moon turned abruptly. Moon frowned and saw Kukui walk over to a paper taped to the tank of Luvdisc.

"Gladion has a key and we don't have any appointments," he said, mystified.

"I'll check," piped up Moon, already walking towards the door. She rested her hand on the knob for moment, wary of whatever was behind the door. The knocking rang out again and Moon cracked the door open.

"Guzma?"

The taller man pushed the door open and strode into the lab, leaving an irritated Gladion in the doorway.

"I told you, I have a key!" he growled, rolling his eyes as he walked in.

"So, champ, what's the issue?"

Moon glanced at Gladion, who sighed and began to speak.

"Well, we've noti-"

"Not you, kid. I said champ," said Guzma loudly, glaring at Moon.

"Fine," snapped Moon, and she narrowed her eyes as she asked, "What do you know about the return of Team Skull?"

"What?" Guzma intoned, his face blank.

"Team Skull. It's back. It's taking people's Pokémon!" Gladion said, taking his signature battle position.

"Look, kids, I've been training non- stop over with old man Hala. I've got nothing to do with any Team Skull no more," insisted the former crime boss.

Moon growled and raised a hand to her face, imitating her friend. "You don't know anything about it?"

"Nah," said Guzma, seemingly unbothered by the stances of the two trainers opposing him. "I've changed, you know. Reformed and all that. Got it?"

Moon sighed, glancing over at Gladion. "This has gotten us nowhere."

"Maybe it has," replied Gladion. "After all, we know Guzma isn't involved in this."

"Does that mean we can count on you as an ally?" Moon asked sharply, regarding the bug type specialist keenly.

Guzma was quiet for some time, uncharacteristic for him. "Depends," he said finally, casting a shrewd glance at Moon. "What do I get out of it?"

Gladion's gaze, usually calm and serious, became frigid. "Team Skull attacks innocent trainers and civilians alike. It's terrorizing Alola, and you want to know what you get out of stopping it?"

"Sums it up, yeah," Guzma said nonchalantly.

Moon stepped in front of Gladion as he was about to stride forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. She turned to Guzma, her eyes just as cold, but with slightly more restraint.

"He's right, Guzma," she continued, "Alola is your home, too. You were strong enough to disband Team Skull, what, four years ago, weren't you?"

Gladion stiffened behind her, and Moon knew why. She hadn't discussed the negative events those years ago since… since that boat had left for Kanto.

"Well, yes," admitted Guzma, rolling his eyes, "but that was a bit of an extreme situation."

"And this isn't?"

"No one's been kidnapped again, right?"

This time, Moon had to grab Gladion's hand to stop him from approaching the gruff man.

"Gladion," she said, her tone firm but her voice gentle. "Relax."

"Listen to your girlfriend, kid," chuckled Guzma, amused at the boy's reaction to his jesting.

"She's not my-" Gladion began, blushing furiously.

"She's not your girlfriend? For Celebi's sake, why not?"

"Enough!" Moon said loudly. "Gladion, I know what you're thinking. It's okay. And Guzma," she added, glaring at him, "Gladion's love life is none of your business. And neither is mine, for that matter."

Kukui cleared his throat. "Moon's right. We have to stay focused. Guzma, can you help us?"

Guzma stared at his old rival. "You must be desperate if you're wanting me to help, huh, Kukui?"

"Unfortunately, you're correct," the professor said, glancing at his wife as she sighed in frustration.

"I'm always correct."

"I'd like to respectfully disagree."

"I'd like to disrespectfully disagree!"

"Shut up, Guzma," Gladion joined in.

"Don't you go telling me what to do! I will beat you down!"

"Yeah, right, Guzma. I'm stronger than you."

"Shut up, Kukui!"

"Hey, Moon. Can I talk to you while the boys are busy fighting?" Burnet managed a smile as she beckoned the girl over. "Downstairs, if you don't mind."

Moon nodded, perplexed but not unhappy, and followed the professor down the stairs. She hadn't been able to speak to her at all since her return, after all.

"What is it, professor?"

Burnet took a deep breath and began. "I'm sure you've heard already, but I'm expecting."

Moon grinned. "Hau told me my first day back, but then everything with Team Skull happened! Congratulations, Burnet!"

Burnet giggled, saying, "Oh, that Hau. He was so excited when I broke the news."

"I can imagine," chuckled Moon. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, not exactly. I wanted to ask you…" She paused. "Would you be godmother?"

Upon seeing the champion's widened eyes and agape mouth, she spoke rapidly. "I know you're quite young, and, well, it's a lot to take in, but it would mean a lot to Kukui and I. I mean, you're part of the family, after everything that happened, it just feels right. Kukui agrees completely, of course. I think you'd be perfect role model for our child, you're the champion, after all! But not to say that's the only reason I'm asking you. Nothing like that, it's just I'd be ever so honoured if you would accept."

The frantic woman gulped for air, and in her momentary silence, Moon jumped in.

"Burnet, please," she said calmly, "I'd love to be a godmother. It startled me, that's all. But I'm honoured and I won't let you down."

The woman pressed a hand against her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

Moon gasped. "Oh, no, Burnet… please, I didn't mean- are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, Moon! I'm just so happy! My baby's going to be raised to reach for the stars."

The younger girl smiled softly as the teary professor crushed her in a warm embrace.

Burnet sniffed, pulling away from Moon as she said, "We've already asked Hau and Gladion, too."

"That's great!"

"You know, Kukui and I wanted to pick two godmothers. You and… you and Lillie."

Moon was still. "Oh," she said softly. "I'm sure she would have loved that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Burnet burst out when she saw the young champion's gaze grow watery. "I shouldn't have- I know how hard it was, how hard it is."

Moon shook her head vehemently. "No, no, Burnet. It's not your fault, I'm just being too emotional."

"Don't you push your feelings aside for anyone," lectured Burnet, suddenly stern. "You have every right to have bad days and be sad and be mad as anyone else, Champion."

"I know," sighed Moon. "I know."

The voices upstairs had quieted and the women took their chance to return to the main part of the lab.

They were met with glares piercing the air in many directions. Kukui looked to his wife and as she wore a fierce expression, he shamefacedly smiled.

"Boys, really," Burnet laughed, all steel gone from her gaze.

Moon smiled, but her gaze was serious as she surveyed the men in front of her.

"We need to work together if we want to take down Team Skull. And that means all of us."

Gladion sighed, long and loudly, before Moon punched him (lightly) and he offered her a small smile.

"No need to be so dramatic," said Moon.

"You sure she's not your girlfriend?" Guzma asked with a mischievous smirk.

Gladion flushed and snarled, "No, she's not. Now shut up, you-"

Moon cleared her throat. "What did we just say?"

The blond boy rolled his eyes. "Fine," he huffed.

"That goes for you, too," she warned Guzma across the room.

He merely shrugged, and turned to Kukui.

"Well, my fellow reject? Whaddya say?"

Kukui considered his old friend for a moment. Moon knew he wasn't fond of the term "fellow reject."

At last the professor held out a hand, his eyes narrowed behind the spectacles.

Guzma lifted a brow at the sight, and Moon was sure he would laugh and turn away, just as he had done with Red earlier that day. To her surprise, the uncouth man grasped the professor's hand briefly. He then turned on his heel and slouched out the door.

Moon and Gladion exchanged glances. She knew she and her friend were thinking along the lines; could Guzma be trusted?

"Right," she said, turning her attention to Kukui, "Professor, what should we do? We've got Guzma out of the way. What now?"

"That," he said, "is entirely up to you, cousin. Burnet and I have to get to the hospital."

"Is anything the matter?" Moon asked, her dark eyes wide in concern.

"No, no," said Burnet quickly. "Just check-ins every now and then. Nothing to worry about."

Moon sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Then I guess Gladion and I will figure something out."

Kukui's easy expression faded. "I don't want to leave you guys hanging. But this is tough, yeah. With the baby on the way, and Team Skull… I-"

The professor turned up his palms and stared at the ground, his eyes shameful.

"Professor, we understand," said Moon firmly. "I won't let you down. I'll see to it that Alola's a much safer place to live for your child."

Kukui's smile was back and he clapped the young Champion on the shoulder. "Thanks, cousin. You stay safe, okay? You too, Gladion."

The teens nodded and walked the couple to the door. When the professors had left, Gladion closed the door behind them. He looked at Moon, worry etched in his features.

"I'll get Hau," offered Gladion after a moment. "We're in this together, right?"

"You're right," said Moon. "If we're coming up with a plan, he's helping out, too."

Gladion turned to open the door when he paused, his hand still on the knob.

"Moon?"

"Hmm? What is it, Gladion?"

He looked back at her carefully, as if considering his choice of words. "Um, when Hau gets here, could you maybe not tell him, um, all that stuff-"

"Gladion," Moon interrupted, seemingly attempting not to laugh at her flustered friend. "What is this about?"

He sighed. "Just… don't tell Hau all that stuff Guzma said."

"What stuff?" Moon asked, puzzled.

Her friend looked mortified. "You know," he said, his voice dropping low, "about you being my, um, girlfriend."

Moon laughed, a happy, tinkling laugh that made Gladion blush even more. "Oh, Gladion," she said in between giggles, "Guzma was messing with you, you know."

"Right, right," he said quickly, averting his eyes and turning the handle of the door.

"And Gladion?" Moon called, causing the boy to glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I can't promise I won't let something slip to Hau," she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Gladion turned a bright shade of red and shut the door, leaving Moon laughing heartily alone in the lab.

She calmed enough to regain her composure, and spent time talking with the various Pokémon around the lab. She was especially fond of the professor's Rockruff, and knelt on the floor for some time with the affectionate Pokémon in her arms.

Moon smiled at the Snubbull peeking out from behind a cushion, but it burrowed behind the pillow. "You never did like me that much, did you, boy?" Moon reflected. At her words, the Pokémon stuck its head out once more and made a noise of protest. With a laugh, Moon pet the shy animal and left him be.

Straightening, she saw a Stufful, which squeaked in delight at being spotted. The plush Pokémon hurried over to her, emitting high-pitched sounds as Moon stroked his fur.

A flash of pink caught her eye, and Moon's attention was diverted away from Stufful to the tank of Luvdisc. She walked to the aquatic Pokémon with a sad sort of smile, thinking back to that merry pair of Luvdisc she had seen and caught the other day. I haven't shown Kukui the shiny Luvdisc I caught, thought Moon as she stared at the tank. Yellow scales and green eyes.

She was shook out of her daze by a loud click outside. Within moments, the door had opened to reveal a beaming Hau and a disgruntled Gladion.

"Alola, Moon!" Hau said brightly, his tone chipper. "Lovely afternoon, don't you think?"

Moon raised an eyebrow. "You're in a good mood today, Hau. Anything good happen?"

"You could say that," said the dark green haired boy with a sidelong glance at Gladion, who face palmed. Gladion looked at Moon through his fingers, and she could see what little of him that was visible was a gradually deepening shade of pink.

"Okay… " Moon started slowly, her eyes darting between the boys, "Hau, we've got to think of our next step now that we've talked to Guzma. I trust Gladion filled you in?"

"Oh, he filled me in. On everything. Don't you worry," he assured her with a knowing grin. Moon shook her head with a smile, anticipating Hau's silly antics. Gladion was turning a darker shade of red by the moment.

"Are you okay?" Moon asked Gladion. "You look like you're getting a temperature."

"It's so cute that you're worried for him, Moon," said Hau with a not-so-sneaky glance at Gladion. "Almost like you're his girlfri-"

"Hau!" Gladion snapped.

"Yes?" Hau said, batting his eyelashes, "Gladion, did you want to say something?"

Moon burst out laughing, ad Hau soon joined her. He slid to the floor on his knees and guffawed, laughing louder and harder than Moon ever could.

Gladion glared at the two of them as they continued to laugh. Seeing his closest friends so joyful, so free was almost worth his embarrassment. No, it was worth it, and he grudgingly smiled at Moon and Hau.

"Gladion," Moon managed through her laughter, "I didn't tell him! You did, didn't you?"

"Yup!" Hau interrupted with tears in his eyes. "Went on this huge rant about 'stupid Guzma' and 'thinking I liked Moon' and 'stupid girlfriend and stupid boyfriend.' All I asked was 'Did you find him?"

Moon tripped over Rockruff in her fit of laughter, resulting in the trainer sprawled on the floor with a dog Pokémon on her stomach.

"All right, all right! If we're all done, then we have some important things to discuss," Gladion said loudly, purposefully looking anywhere but at Moon.

"Right," Hau wheezed, dabbing at his eyes, "right."

It was some time before everyone was calm again. Hau predictably took the longest to regain his composure.

"So," started Moon, as if mere moments ago she had not been laughing on the floor, "Guzma is, moreorless, on our side. What now?"

"Plumeria," said Hau, his voice taking on a serious tone rarely used.

"You think Plumeria's behind this?" Gladion asked with a scowl. "She's tough, not cruel."

Moon exchanged a glance with Hau, which did not go unnoticed by Gladion. "You guys don't know her like I do. She can't be part of this," he insisted.

"Gladion," Hau said gently. "She may not be. But we should check, just to be sure."

"She's not," he repeated flatly. He sat down on the sofa and glared at his friends, an intensity in his eyes that Moon hadn't seen directed at her in a long time.

Moon sat opposite him and looked him in the eyes, her gaze steady but kind. She leaned forward, saying quietly, "We believe you, Gladion. It's just precaution, you know? And if- and when we get her side of the story, then maybe she'll be able to help us out."

The boy snorted, looking away from Moon's persistent look. "Moon, I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like that."

"Nah, you're not a kid," agreed Hau. "You're her boyfriend and she's worried about you!"

"Hau!" Gladion snarled, avoiding eye-contact with a grinning Moon.

"Sorry, sorry," Hau said, choking back laughter. "Back to business, then. Moon found Guzma, and you were there, Gladion, so it's my turn, okay?"

"Absolutely not," Gladion said at once. "You won't find her."

"And here I was thinking you were worried for me," said Hau with a playfully wounded expression.

Gladion rolled his eyes. "That too, idiot."

"Hey!"

"Boys," Moon said with a smile.

The two of the turned to her, Hau grinning and Gladion with a faint smile.

"Hau and I will look for her," she said once she got the boys' attention.

"And," she added before Gladion could protest, "Gladion will his turn if we can't manage."

Gladion shrugged, recognizing the determined glint in his friend's eyes. "Fine, but you won't find her."

Moon shook her head, sighing. "You don't know that. You may know her best, but I've had my share of encounters with Plumeria, too."

The serious boy said nothing, only stood and moved to the door. "Be safe," he said as he left the lab.

"You handled that well," remarked Hau after his friend has left.

Moon considered this, saying, "Maybe. But it would help if you kept the teasing to a minimum."

"He knows I don't mean it, right?"

"I'm sure he knows, Hau. It's just irritating. To him, I mean. I find it hilarious," Moon said with a giggle.

"Obviously," Hau said. "You were laughing as hard as me earlier!"

A knock on the door jolted the two out of their banter and they looked at each other with confusion.

"I'll get it," said Moon, standing.

"No!" Hau said sharply. He pointed at the tank of Luvdisc with the sheet of paper attached to it. "The professors, Gladion, the captains, the Kahunas, and Miss Celeste all have keys. And this is a record of appointments made for Kukui. There aren't any for today."

"But what if one of them forgot their key? Or if it's an emergency?"

"Trust me, Moon. That's why me and Gladion opened the door that day a few weeks ago. It was our mistake. If we hadn't been there, Burnet could have been hurt."

Moon swallowed. It all seemed excessive to her, but she hadn't been there for her friends in months, so she decided to listen to her friend.

"Okay, so now what? We're two highly capable trainers. We can handle Team Skull," she said.

Hau nodded. "Open it, just a crack."

Moon obliged and, with Hau at her side, cracked the door to open to reveal a girl a bit older than Moon with pink hair with colorful highlights.

"Plumeria!" Moon exclaimed.

"I heard you were back," the former Team Skull Admin, her fingers twirling a strand of hair around. "Alola, champ."

Her tone was flat and bored, her eyes reflecting her disinterest. She glanced behind her for a moment, and a look of anger flashed over her usually apathetic expression.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Hau said, opening the door wider.

Plumeria stepped inside and quickly turned and slammed the door shut behind them. Moon heard the click of the lock.

Moon's hand flew to her bag and closed over a Poke Ball; she held it tight, drawing comfort from her trusted partners.

"What's this about?" Hau demanded. He, too, had adopted his battle stance and had already drawn a Poke Ball.

"Calm down, champ," Plumeria said, ignoring Hau. "I had to lock that door. You wouldn't want him in here."

"Who?" pressed Moon, her eyes narrowed. "Who was behind you?"

"Don't know. Didn't tell me his name. Only said he was gonna lead a new and improved Team Skull."

Moon and Hau were silent. "Did he follow you?" Hau asked finally.

Plumeria nodded, continuing, "Kept asking me to join again, and he followed me all the way here. I didn't think he was a trainer. He's like 50. So I tried to go easy. Then he pulled out six Poke Balls and I battled him to leave me alone."

"You won, of course. Why did he keep walking with you?" Moon said, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Yes," Plumeria said with a dry smile, "I won. But he put up a good fight. He didn't leave me alone, though. He didn't see me come into the lab, so don't worry. You guys aren't a target yet."

"Yet," repeated Hau humorlessly. "So, Plumeria. Why'd you come here?"

Moon noticed a slight bite in his voice, and knew he had never forgiven Plumeria for what she did four years ago. Moon wasn't sure if she did, either. But she couldn't bring herself to hate the older girl. In fact, she rather admired her. Hau, however, clearly did not.

Plumeria obviously realized this. "Look, uh… Hau, right?" She sighed, then continued. "I know you don't trust me, but you gotta believe me when I say I'm done with Team Skull. I don't want anything to do with it. And while I'm in the apologetic mood, I'm sorry for how I treated her. I told her, you know. I shouldn't have done that to Lillie."

She knew Plumeria meant well, but hearing her say that name so casually while Moon hadn't said it in years hurt her. Moon glanced at Hau to find he looked exactly how she felt; dumbstruck. I'm overreacting, though Moon. She just said her name. She took a shuddering breath and looked back at Plumeria, who looked confused at the sudden emotion she and Hau were showing.

"Thank you, Plumeria," she said, willing her voice to not seem shaky. "It's good to know you're on our side."

She gave a brief nod and without a word, left the lab, leaving silence in her wake.

"Moon?"

"Hmm?"

Hau closed his eyes and sighed. "Do you… do you miss her?"

"Every day," answered Moon with no hesitation. She felt a rush of tears coming, but did not brush them away or stifle them. Instead they ran down her face while she stood silent but strong. A sniffle informed her Hau felt the same she did. She blinked through the tears and placed a hand on his. Hau offered her a shaky smile and crushed her in a warm and comforting hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Moon, pulling away and looking away from him. "I miss her, and I want to be able to say that without it hurting."

Hau nodded, taking her hand in his. "Moon," he began hesitantly. When she met his gaze, he went on. "Did you… do you love her?"

Moon's eyes widened, but she maintained a steady tone as she quietly answered, "Yes. I did and I still do." She sounded like she was talking to herself, but now she addressed her best friend. "Do you?"

He was silent, and after a moment he shook his head.

"Hau," said Moon with an arched brow. "Please don't try to-"

"I'm serious, Moon," insisted Hau. "I had a dumb little crush on her years ago. She's wonderful, of course. But no. I was never in love with her. Not like you."

Moon managed a laugh. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Not at all," snorted Hau, a happy smile on his face again. "If you weren't one of the people I care about most then I'd never have figured it out."

The Champion flung an arm around her friend's shoulder and laughed. "Good. I couldn't bear if I was that transparent in front of everyone."

Just then, the tell-tale click of the lock alerted them to Gladion's presence in the doorway. He looked surprised to see them there in the lab so late.

"Hey. What are you doing up this late?" he asked the two of them. Seeing the tear stains on Moon's face and Hau's slightly red eyes, he added, "Is everything okay? What happened?"

He approached the two, concern in his eyes, those eyes so like his sister's. Moon winced at the comparison.

"Moon, Hau," Gladion pressed. "Are you okay?"

The two nodded. "Sorry, Gladion," started Moon. "Yeah," Hau chimed in, "We were just talking."

"About what?" asked the worried boy, possibly wondering what they could be saying that could bring them to tears.

"About… about Lillie," Moon said quietly. She studied Gladion's expression closely, thinking back to how he reacted to Guzma's taunts earlier. No one's been kidnapped again, right? That was what he had said, wasn't it? Moon herself had been pained at the abrupt reminder of her dear friend's absence, and so casually, at that.

"Oh," he said. Moon searched for any sign of anger or sadness, but there was none, only a look of calm and understanding. "Did Hau say anything about her?"

The question was a teasing one, and Hau smiled. "I did, a bit. I told Moon how I feel about her."

"Oh?" Gladion said sharply, turning to him quickly. "And how do you feel about my sister?"

Hau laughed. "Relax, Gladion. She's my friend. That's all, I promise."

Gladion was visibly relieved and returned Hau's smile. Moon noticed him turn to look at her.

"And why were you crying, Moon?"

"I miss her," she responded, her eyes focused somewhere behind Gladion. "I miss her greatly."

"I know," said Gladion. "I feel the same way."

Moon took a deep breath. "No, you don't."

"What?" he asked, confusion plain on his face. " Moon, I know I wasn't always there for my sister, but I-"

Moon held up a hand. "You love her and miss her. Me? I love her and miss her, too. But you don't feel the same way."

"I don't follow," Gladion said, glancing at Hau for assistance only to find the boy grinning like an idiot. "Hau?"

Hau shook his head, still with that giddy expression plastered to his face.

"You love your sister. I'm in love with your sister," Moon explained calmly. Only her fidgeting fingers betrayed her true emotions. Please be okay with it, please be okay with it, please be okay with it…

"She deserves the best, you know," Gladion said, his posture relaxed and his features pleased.

"Believe me, I know," agreed Moon. "She deserves everything I can offer and more. But if there's some chance I see her, talk to her face-to-face again, I hope you won't challenge me to a battle."

Gladion laughed. "You'd win."

"Only because I'd be fighting for Lillie."

He was quiet for some time, perhaps touched by her words. "I'm glad. Now, then," he said in a business-like tone, "shouldn't we all be asleep?"

Hau grinned. "All right! Good talk, guys!"

With that, the three disbanded. Gladion flew back to Aether Paradise while Hau rode to Iki village. Moon stayed in the lab, not wanting to leave all the Pokémon alone for the night. It was quite a while before Moon found herself on the verge of sleep, and when she finally dozed off, she dreamed of nothing but an old rope bridge and a bright light.


	6. Chapter 6

"Moon," Burnet said, prodding her insistently. "Rise and shine!"

With a groan, Moon lifted her head. "Morning, professor," she said, rolling off the couch.

Straightening, Moon eyed Burnet's chipper expression. "How are you? You seem awfully happy today."

"Oh, I'm fine," the professor said with a cheery grin. "We got back from the hospital a few hours ago, but we didn't notice you in the dark."

Moon nodded. "So everything's all good with the baby, right?"

"Yes," said Burnet, her eyes shining. "The doctors said my baby girl is perfectly healthy!"

"A girl?" Moon repeated, as enthusiastic as the professor. "Burnet, that's great!"

Their celebrations were cut short due to a sharp rap on the door. Moon was at the door in a flash. Taking care to open the door only a sliver, she was shocked to see Guzma and Plumeria.

"Um, please, come in," offered Moon awkwardly.

Plumeria gave her a curt nod while Guzma just snorted. The two of them stepped into the lab. Burnet narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"So," Moon said after everyone was comfortable, or at least as comfortable they could be. "Plumeria, Guzma? What's the news?"

"News? What makes you think we've got news for you? We're not your little messenger Pidgeys, you know," Guzma said loudly. Plumeria sighed.

"We've got news," she corrected. "That guy who battled me yesterday? Yeah, he's been going 'round to the old gang, convincing them to get in the team again. And those cute little idiots are eating it all up."

Moon raised an eyebrow. "How did you learn this?" she asked.

"We saw him. We were out talking to that happy kid and Plumeria saw him over at Iki. We took cover and watched him go up to some old grunts. A minute later, they had left Iki."

"Okay… okay, thanks. I'll go get Hau and Gladion and we'll-"

"That's not necessary," said Gladion from the doorway. "Hau told me that Guzma and Plumeria were heading out to tell you, so he came and got me."

"Good thinking, Hau," said Moon. "Now we can figure out what to do."

Meetings became more and more frequent. The three teenage prodigies found themselves on missions, as they liked to call them, more and more often. Moon insisted on accompanying both Hau on his trips and Gladion on his. Despite the boys' protests, she would head out with one or another nearly every night.

"I'm fine," she assured a worried Hau.

"Don't worry," she said to a stern Gladion.

"It's okay, really," she spoke adamantly to her mother.

"Relax. You have enough to worry about," she kindly reminded the married professors.

Moon sighed to herself. It was a rare occasion indeed when she could be in her room, alone and free from the threat of Team Skull. She sat on the corner of her bed, unsure of how to spend her time. Her mother was out on an errand, leaving her with Meowth, who had been tearing one of Moon's shirts into ribbons downstairs.

"Hey, kid!"

Moon jumped at the sudden voice, calming down after realizing her excitable Rotom Dex had spoken.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's time for you to head out with Hau and Gladion!"

"What? Now?" Moon exclaimed incredulously. "Gladion went out yesterday. I can't ask him to go on two trips in a row!"

"Moon, you've been on seven missions and counting so far. In a row. You're not one to talk! Gladion is fully capable to go out again," the technology-infused Pokémon chided.

"I know he's capable," said Moon. "It's just… never mind. Let's be off, then."

The Rotom Dex looked like it wanted to continue the conversation, or at least Moon thought it did. It wasn't her most expressive companion, after all.

After scribbling a note for her mother, Moon hurried out the door, taking care to lock it. She easily reached the lab in little time, and spent a few minutes pacing. Before long, a click at the door brought her attention to a friendly face.

"Alola, Moon!" called Hau, as cheerful as always.

"You're late," noted Moon with a hint of a smile. Even when she was irritated she had to miss a relaxing afternoon, Hau's everlasting positivity never failed to raise her spirits.

"Yup!" he agreed with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that."

Moon waved a hand. "No, it's fine. Gladion isn't even here yet," she said. "Late to his own meeting."

Hau laughed, a hearty sound Moon had sorely missed during her travels. "Hau?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you," she said earnestly. "I know it's sorta out of nowhere, but I just… with Team Skull out there, I just want my friends to be safe. And I want my best friend to be happy, too."

Hau smiled. "I feel the same, Moon. And it's always a good day to appreciate your amazingly charismatic and attractive best friend in the world."

The two laughed together, and Moon was reminded of all the laughs she had ever shared with the boy beside her. Her time in Alola hadn't been easy, with battles everyday and villainous organizations trying to take over her home. There had been few consistencies during her first journey, and they had been her mother and her friends. They had helped her more than they could know, and Moon would help them now. She would protect the people and Pokémon she loved. She would protect her region, as she should have done from the start.

"Moon. Moon. Moon, are you listening to me?"

Hau's insistent voice shook her from her reverie. "Oh, sorry, Hau!"

He laughed again. "Alola's first Champion can't hold a conversation," he teased.

At that moment, Gladion strolled into the lab, arms full of folders and a tie hung loosely around his neck. Dark circles under his eyes harshly contrasted his pale skin. He looked exhausted, and more than a little peeved.

"What's up?" Hau asked Gladion cautiously.

Gladion shook his head. "I know, I know. It's okay, I just had a lot of meetings today. Nothing serious," he said.

Moon sighed, relieved. "Good. Now then, are you sure you want to go? You went out yesterday. Hau and I can do this ourselves if you need to rest," she told Gladion. "Or I could I go alone, for that matter," she added.

"No," said both her friends firmly.

Gladion crossed his arms. "Moon, I'm coming with you and Hau. Okay? You can't expect us to just stand by while you do all you can to protect us. We're helping you."

Hau nodded. "Yeah, he's right. Moon, if anyone should be taking a break it's you. You've been on a mission everyday for the past week, haven't you?"

"Whatever," Moon grumbled. "It's fine. So, let's go."

"What are we doing today?" asked Hau, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Scouting a group of grunts. Plumeria told me some grunts will be attempting to raid the Pokémon Center by the motel," answered Gladion.

"Cool," said Hau. He stretched and patted the Poke Balls in his pockets. "Are we ready, then?"

The three teenagers left the lab, wincing a bit at the bright sunlight as they stepped out onto the sand. Riding their Charizards, they made a direct flight to the Pokémon Center on Route 8.

"Well, we're here," noted Moon. "Where's Team Skull?"

"There," said Gladion, scanning the surrounding shrubbery. "By that palm tree over there."

"Did they see us?" Hau said in muted tones.

"Doesn't look like it," Moon said, squinting to see the grunts. "Their backs are turned."

"Good. We should get out of the way before they turn around," Hau suggested.

Moon saw Hau and Gladion rush to nearby trees. She took cover around the corner of the Center, peering around the wall every now and then to see what she could of the grunts. She caught Gladion's motioned she was going closer. He nodded, his eyes warning her to take care.

Moon circled around the building to quickly dive behind a tree. She could hear the grunts squabbling and, with some straining, discussing their plot.

"Shut up," hissed one, shoving a fellow member to the side. "You're too loud."

"All I said was the boss is coming to help us today!"

"Shut up!"

Satisfied, Moon crept back to her original hiding place. She waved to Hau, who had moved closer. He nodded back, and they backed away slowly. She caught sight of Gladion who had been mimicking their movements and they regrouped by the motel, out of reach to the grunts.

"Their leader is supposed to visit here," Moon informed Hau and Gladion. "Which means we'll see him soon."

The shock on the boys' face turned to excitement.

"This is it!" Hau said brightly.

Gladion snorted. "While this isn't about something to smile about, I agree."

"Smiling's ton of fun!" protested Hau with a grin.

Moon intervened. "Right," she said. "Let's go."

The three split up once again. Moon sat at the cafe in the Pokémon Center, chatting amiably with the man at the counter. Hau stood outside, leaning against the railing casually. Gladion was in the Center with Moon, standing by the PokeMart.

Moon kept her gaze on the Roserade tea in front of her, but she glanced to Gladion every now and then. He met her eyes each time. He mouthed to her, It's going to be okay. She was grateful for his assurance. Despite her prowess, she couldn't help but be nervous at the possibility of a confrontation with this new Team Skull.

Her attention turned to the entrance when a pair of grunts walked in. At once, the trainers in the Center went quiet and began to file out. Soon, the only people remaining were Moon, Gladion, Nurse Joy, and the elderly man at the cafe. The grunts glared at them, and Moon was suddenly filled with admiration for the nurse and the cafe owner. They weren't trainers and had no duty to stand up to the thugs, but stayed anyways.

"Would you like your Pokémon healed?" asked Joy politely, offering a smile.

The two girls scoffed, tossing their hair back. "Just leave like everyone else."

"I can't do that," responded the nurse calmly. "This is my job, after all."

"Shut up," one said with a roll of her eyes. Nurse Joy seemed affronted, but quickly replaced her look of distaste with a smile.

"Hey," said Gladion from his corner. "Team Skull?"

The grunts narrowed their eyes. "Duh," the bolder of them said. "What are you, dumb?"

"Shh." The other elbowed her friend, staring at Gladion. "He's cute," she added in a loud whisper.

Gladion raised his eyebrows, seemingly unsure of what to say. Moon cut in.

"So, ladies. What are you doing here?"

She wasn't keen on drawing attention to herself, but these grunts seemed harmless. Besides, they were too young to be in the first Team Skull, so there was a possibility they didn't know her status.

"Who are you?" said the grunt who had taken a liking to Gladion. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Moon heard a snicker from the door. She smiled in spite of her nerves, glancing at Gladion. He was slowly but surely transitioning into a pinkish red.

"No," she told the grunt. "Just a friend."

"That's good," the grunt commented, gazing at Gladion again. He had stopped blushing and now looked perplexed.

Hau burst through the door, urgency in his eyes. "There's someone coming," he warned. He peered over his shoulder. "Now."

The three of them found each other effortlessly, forming a triangle in the center of the building. The cafe owner and Joy had backed away behind the counter. Moon stood in the middle, with the boys on either side of her.

The doors slid open to reveal a middle-aged man, with a receding hairline and smile lines around his eyes. Arceus, his eyes. Hau and Gladion frowned. They must have been confused about why this kindly older man was here, but Moon wasn't paying much attention.

She was seized by fear so intense and so sudden her knees shook and her muscles tensed. Her friends immediately noticed something wasn't right. They stepped closer to her, and Moon felt an arm on each side of her, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She allowed herself to rest a moment, her eyes closed. She steadied herself and, with immense difficulty, looked the newcomer in the eyes.

He appeared concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. He then furrowed his brow. "Have we met?"

"Nothing," Moon said. "Nothing at all. And I don't know who you are."

He didn't know who she was. He didn't remember, couldn't even recognize her. She supposed she should be grateful, but all she felt was fury and shock.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Gladion asked coldly, glancing from Moon to the man.

"Why, I'm Mr. Adam Elio. Who might you kids be?"

Moon clenched her fists. Elio. "We're trainers. Team Skull was planning a raid here, so we came to intervene," she said, willing her voice to sound more confident."

The man clapped his hands together in delight. "Trainers! I was a trainer in the day, too. I was quite good, you know."

"It seems you still are, sir," remarked Hau, nodding to the Poke Balls arranged on the stranger's belt.

Mr. Elio chuckled. "Observant, aren't you? Yes, I do a spot of battling every now and then, but I'm not what I used to be."

"You don't mean to tell me Plumeria found you a tough opponent, and you're not at full strength?" Gladion said incredulously.

"You know her, then? Yes, she's quite skilled. It's a pity, too. We could really have used her talent."

"Who's we?" asked Moon sharply. "What would you use her for?"

"Well, you see," he began, "I hear she used to be in Team Skull. Now, I'm new to Alola, and at first I was here to meet some old friends. But I had a run-in with some kids who used to be in that organization. I realized it was such a waste of their abilities to be like normal trainers. Some were still bitter they hadn't made it through that- what was it? Oh, the island challenge! Yes, it was a shame to see them lying about, so I offered them a chance to grow even stronger." He beamed at the three trainers in front of him, as if he had done something brilliant.

"Lying about?" repeated Hau. Moon knew how hard he had worked with Hala to get the former grunts in line and ready to turn over a new leaf. "We had them reform!"

"Team Skull was nothing but thieves and other petty criminals. You can't grow strong there," said Gladion, his voice flat. Naturally, he would know all about growing stronger in the confines of Team Skull.

Moon couldn't say anything. Her thoughts focused on one sentence he had said and only that sentence. He was here to meet some old friends.

"Who are these friends?" she asked, finding her voice again.

Adam looked at her curiously. "I don't know if that's your concern, miss."

"You regrouped Team Skull. I don't think this is your average, polite conversation. I can ask whatever questions I want," snapped Moon.

Elio stepped back, a wounded expression on his face that Moon desperately wanted to knock off. "Family, actually," he said finally. "You wouldn't happen to know them, would you?"

"We don't know every person in the region, pal," Hau said, despite the fact between the three of them, they most likely did.

"I suppose that's to be expected," the man sighed. "Now, then. On to business. We intend to take any items of value there are in here. And as you are still in the vicinity, I'm afraid we'll have to take your items as well."

"You can try," said Gladion with defiant posture. "I think you'll find we're not as easy a match as you think."

"Perhaps not," said Elio thoughtfully, tilting his head. "But you'll find I'm stronger than the three of you together.

Even with her tumbling nerves, Moon couldn't suppress a burst of laughter. To the older man's surprise, Hau and Gladion joined her; Hau let loose his hearty guffaw while Gladion snorted with a faint smile.

"Sir, if you can't beat Plumeria, you can't beat any of us alone, let alone all at once," said Hau, still grinning.

"We'll see, shall we?" Elio replied. Something in his eyes had changed. The calm facade was gone, only to be replaced by a look of steel Moon knew all too well.

"Battle me first," she said, stepping forward. "If your team is in any shape to keep fighting, we'll go from there."

"You won't be able to fight us if you face-" Hau was silenced by a single glance from Moon. "If you face her first," he corrected quickly.

"You don't stand a chance against her," said Gladion. He was about to say more when one of the grunts skipped over to him. She leaned over to him.

"Are you sure you don't like her?" pressed the lovesick grunt. "Can't you talk about me like that?"

Moon frowned, even turning her attention away Elio. Meanwhile, Hau gotten in between Gladion and the grunt. For all his teasing, Hau knew Gladion had boundaries.

"Hey, you," Moon called to the grunt. "Leave him alone." Gladion gave her a grateful smile, which made the grunt even angrier. She reached to him to hug him, but Gladion jumped back and stepped away. When the grunt moved to come closer to him, Gladion backed away until he was back-to-back with Moon.

"Sorry," he told her in a low voice. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, just let me talk to you!" the grunt whined.

"He's not obliged to," said Moon, turning to face the grunt. "You should leave him be."

Hau continued before the grunt could protest. "Yeah," he said. "You need to respect his personal space."

"Oh, but she can stand right next to him?" the grunt cried out, hands on her hips.

"And hug him," joked Hau with a grin. As the girl began to sputter, he spoke again. "She," said Hau, not using Moon's name, "is one of his closest friends. As am I. You aren't."

"The point is, you're making him uncomfortable," Moon said sternly. "If you keep it up, my friend and I will battle you. And I promise you, we won't lose." Her gaze slid to the man in front of her as she said the last sentence. He had been watching the little quarrel with an amused expression. He straightened at Moon's words.

"Splendid," he said jovially. "I do love confidence."

The two grunts slinked away, ignored by their boss.

"May we begin?" proposed Elio. Moon gave a curt nod and the boys backed away to make room for a battle.

Moon reached for her bag and pulled out her first choice.

"Go!" she called, releasing her Araquinid. The large Pokémon scuttled around to get his bearing, then was still, awaiting command from his beloved trainer.

Elio called forth a Charizard. Moon furrowed her brow. Something about the opposing Pokémon seemed awfully familiar. The two Pokémon sized the other up as their trainers did as well. Moon's Araquinid was rather slow, so she had given him a Quick Claw to hold.

"Liquidation," she said. A torrent of water surrounded Charizard and collapsed on the fire type, resulting in an immediate knockout.

"Impressive," said Adam Elio, giving Moon an appraising look across the room.

"I don't want to impress you," she shot back. "I want to beat you."

In the end, she did. It was no surprise to Hau and Gladion, but it seemed to rattle Elios deeply. He stared at Moon, his face unreadable.

"I couldn't beat that former Admin," he said slowly. "But I was sure I could best a child your age." He turned and began to walk away.

"I wouldn't leave, if I were you," advised Hau.

"You and I will be staying here," elaborated Gladion. "Nurse Joy, would you mind healing Moon's Pokémon? And his, too."

"Of course," she agreed with a smile.

"Why mine as well?" asked Elio shrewdly.

"Your Pokémon aren't the enemy. You are," answered Moon. She thanked Joy and tapped Hau on the shoulder.

"Ready?"

"All right!" Hau said with a grin.

The two headed out of the Pokémon Center. As they did, Moon couldn't help but shudder as she passes Mr. Elio, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Hau.

"What is it?" he asked her immediately. Moon took a deep breath.

"Hau, I'm so sorry," she said. Hau stopped stroking his Tauros who had been called to ride and turned to face her, incredulous.

"For what?"

"For not being honest with you. I've- I've been keeping something from everyone here in Alola since I first moved here."

Hau's puzzled expression instantly gave way to one of concern. "If you didn't tell me something, it must be pretty bad. Is it?"

Moon smiled without humor. "Yes, you could say that."

"Then," he went on, "I'm just sorry you didn't feel comfortable enough to tell us. It's our fault, not yours."

"No!" said Moon firmly. "Hau, I am my best self when I'm with you and Gladion and the rest. I didn't want to ruin any friendships, and I didn't want pity."

"I'd never pity you," Hau told her seriously. "I respect you. You're my best friend, and that won't change no matter what you tell me."

"What if I told you I ate the Mythic malasada you've kept in your fridge?"

"Then we'd have to talk," said Hau with suspicious eyes.

Moon laughed and was soon joined by Hau who had dropped his serious mask. They continued to ride on their Ride Pokémon until they reached the lab.

"I haven't forgotten," Hau said as he dismounted. "We'll talk later, okay?:

Moon sighed. "Fine," she said. She knew the boy would not give up. "But I'm only telling this once, so we'll get Gladion, too."

"Deal!" Hau said, grinning at her. Moon smiled in spite of herself. Hau had a way to do that to people. He lit up any room, any heart.

They were about to enter the lab when a Charizard landed in front of them. A disheveled Gladion jumped off.

"Moon, Hau, I'm so sorry," he rushed, his hand on his face. "He got away."

"Are you okay?" Hau asked, scanning the other boy for injuries. He sounded worried, maybe because of how frightened Moon was.

Gladion rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yes, I'm fine."

He moved to shove his hand in his pocket but Hau reached out to grab his wrist. His eyes widened, taking in the shining patch of pink skin.

"Gladion."

"I'm fine, Hau. Really."

"Who?" Moon asked quietly. It was one word but there was a wave of fury behind it. "Gladion, answer me."

"That Adam Elio. Challenged me to a battle. I battled him, and I barely won. Then he gave a revive to his Charizard and-"

He stopped, looking at Hau as if gauging how much he could handle. He looked to Moon to find she was just as concerned. Meeting Hau's determined gaze, Gladion sighed.

"He used Flamethrower after I recalled my Pokémon."

"After you recalled them?" Hau repeated. "That's no way to battle!"

"I got out of the way," Gladion assured his friends. "Just didn't move my hand fast enough."

"It's my fault," said Moon bitterly. "I let Joy heal his team."

"You were being kind. And Gladion was the one who asked her to!" said Hau.

"I should've disagreed!" Moon said louder. "And I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You had to get out of there," disagreed Gladion. "I don't know who he is, but I think you do. And it was hurting you to stay in that room with him."

With that, he stuffed his hand in his pocket. Moon stared at him, something burning in her eyes.

Shaking her head, she looked away and the three filed into the lab. They saw Kukui glance up from the couch. His face broke out into a grin.

"Alola, cousins!" he exclaimed. "Any news?"

"Yes," said Moon simply. The boys picked up on her reluctance to speak and went on.

"We met the leader of Team Skull," said Gladion. "He's… not what you might expect."

"What do you mean?" asked Kukui as he sorted some files.

"He's some older guy. All polite and friendly," Hau told him. "It's weird."

"He could just seem nice," Kukui offered. "He can't be decent if he'd form Team Skull again."

Moon absentmindedly released her Lycanroc and began to stroke her fur. "That's because he's not decent."

"Moon, it sounds like you have past experience with him. How is that possible?" Gladion wondered.

Hau nodded. "You looked… you looked afraid of him," he said. "And you're never afraid of anything."

Moon managed a chuckle. "I'm afraid of plenty of things. I just don't let that get in my way. I can't say the same about this."

"Talk to us," urged the professor. "If not me, then Hau and Gladion. They got your backs, yeah."

Moon opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She rose from the sofa to answer it, nodding at the others as they advised her to be careful.

She opened the door to find-


	7. Chapter 7

"Lillie," Moon said quietly. She felt her heart begin to race and her cheeks warm as she saw, for the first time in years, her beloved friend. Friend? She's always been more than that.

She hadn't changed too drastically, but her outfit was notably different. She wore a white blouse tucked into a pale green skirt. Her hair was cut a bit shorter, but still reached well under her shoulders. It was down loose; Moon felt she could watch the platinum blonde locks flutter in the Alolan breeze forever. Her eyes were the perfect shade of green, and looked beautiful in the sunlight. An uncertain smile graced her face.

Moon stepped forward and carefully placed her arms around the shorter girl, making sure to give her a chance to pull away. To Moon's delight, she didn't. The two stood on the doorstep, locked in a calm embrace. Moon was blushing furiously, and prayed to the Tapus she would not give herself away. She pulled away from Lillie after a few moments and was mildly surprised to see she was tinged a delicate pink.

"Oh!" Lillie exclaimed, her lovely eyes wide. "I didn't expect you here! I was planning on going to your house after."

"Yeah, I've been at the lab a lot recently," explained Moon. She was about to invite Lillie into the lab when she caught sight of someone behind her.

"I'll be right back," she told Lillie with an apologetic smile, immediately turning away. She called to Hau as she descended the stairs below that Lillie had returned. Before she moved out of hearing range, she heard Hau squeal with excitement and Gladion's true laugh as they enjoyed the company of their friend.

"What's up, Moon?" Burnett asked from her seat at the desk. "Sounds like a party up there."

"Lillie's back," said Moon. "She'll love to see you again."

"The same would go for you, wouldn't it? Why aren't you up there?"

"She brought someone with her. Something I didn't think I'd ever run into again."

Burnet walked over to the distressed Moon, her gaze sympathetic. "Moon," she said gently. "I understand. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Moon shook her head. "In a moment. Let's go up," she said. "I guess I should come clean to everyone."

As she walked up the stairs, she heard pieces of the conversation. It seemed that Hau had finally stopped crying in joy. Moon could hear Lillie's laugh, as sweet and clear as bells. She also heard Gladion speaking to the visitor in quieter tones. She paused, unseen by her friends in the room above her.

"Who are you?" Gladion asked the boy cautiously. He seemed to be polite, but Moon caught the undertone in his voice.

"I'm Sun," answered the boy. "I was helping Lillie with her stuff when we were getting off the ferry." Moon couldn't see him from where she was, but she knew what he must look like. He had windswept black hair, like hers, and skin much paler than her own. His eyes were steely gray, unlike Moon's warm brown ones. They were far too much like the ones Moon had looked into earlier that day.

Moon exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She continued to listen as Hau piped up, "Sun? That's so weird! We have-"

"It's an interesting name," Gladion cut in. Moon could hear the warning in his voice, and it seemed Hau did, too. He laughed, quickly saying, "Yeah, but it's cool!"

Moon sighed. She stiffened when she heard Sun say, "Didn't I see someone over there?"

"A friend of ours," confirmed Gladion. "She's just taking care of business, that's all."

That was her cue. Moon appeared at the top of the stairs. She felt four pairs of eyes on her and she walked over to sit by Hau.

"Alola, everyone," Moon said in a nonchalant manner, ignoring Sun's gasp. Clearly, he had recognized her immediately.

"You- you're here?" he stuttered, staring at her with a strange expression. It was like a mix of shame and shock. Moon felt oddly satisfied for some reason.

"You, ah… know each other?" inquired Kukui with a concerned look at Moon. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes," she said when she trusted her emotions to stay in check. "We do. Sun, these are my friends. Everyone, this is Sun. My twin brother."

Moon's words were met with mixed reactions. Gladion looked unimpressed, glancing at her like, Sun and Moon, really? Hau's mouth was wide open and he looked back and forth between the two as if searching for some resemblance. Kukui gave her a sort of sad smile, as if he could sense her discomfort. But Moon looked at Lillie and felt her heart break, just a little. Her eyes were startled and her mouth turned down at the corners. She met Moon's gaze and mouthed, I'm so sorry. She must have sympathized with her situation. Moon suddenly felt a pang at the thought of Lillie only just knowing one of her closest friends had suffered a broken childhood as she did.

"Yeah," said Sun, seeming nervous at so many people staring at him. "Um, hi."

"Oh, Moon!" Lillie burst out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I-"

"Lillie, it's okay," Moon said, doing her best to console her friend. "I should have told you, I should have told you all."

"Wait, no one here knew you had a brother?" Sun said incredulously. "I know we've had issues, but-"

"I'm sorry, Sun. It's not something you can just bring up in the middle of a conversation, now is it?

"I guess not," admitted Sun. "My buddies in Kanto know I have a sister, you know."

"Do they know the story, too?" asked Moon incredulously.

"Well, no," said Sun. "It's hard to talk about."

"It's even harder to talk about if you think it was your fault," Moon said, feeling tears pool in her eyes. She felt them but promised herself they would remain unshed.

"Moon, I'm sorry," Sun said, throwing his hands up in resignation. "Can't we forget that? We're family, after all."

"Family? Now you go on about family? Family doesn't leave. Not like you did," Moon said loudly.

She didn't know where the anger was coming from. Yes, she had always felt some resentment towards her father and brother. But she had always controlled it, kept it inside until she hardly felt its constant stinging. Now, face to face with her brother after so long, she let go of everything she'd ever kept hidden from her friends.

Her brother looked stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after nothing came out. Hau, Gladion, Kukui, and Burnet were glaring at Sun, who was glancing around in mild fear. Lillie, however, was staring right at her. Her eyes shone with tears, and a hand was pressed to her mouth. Moon couldn't bear to see her so alarmed. She stood abruptly, fists clenched.

"I'll be outside," she said. Even to her own ears, she sounded brittle, broken. "Don't worry," she added as she saw her friends' worried faces.

She turned and left the lab, leaning with her back against the wall. Moon let out a sigh. She knew her friends must be concerned about her; Hau, especially, had never been pleased with her reclusive attitude when dealing with problems. But she couldn't help it. She didn't want her friends, her amazing friends, to shoulder the burden she had taken on years ago. In the end, she supposed, it hadn't really paid off.

"Moon?" asked a timid voice by the door. Moon looked up to find a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

"Hey, Lillie," she said, trying to offer her a smile. She found she was not able to do so and stopped.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Lillie said. "I brought him here, it's my fault."

"No," said Moon immediately, stepping closer to her. "No, no. It's not your fault. How were you to know Sun's my brother? I should have told you a long time ago."

Lillie shook her head. "You weren't ready," she told Moon. "You still aren't, and that's why I'm so sorry. You're so strong, and you-"

She broke off, appearing lost in her own thoughts. She sighed and looked away from Moon.

"You said, 'Family doesn't leave.' But, Moon, that's exactly what I did! I'm so sorry, I-"

This time, Moon stopped her. "Lillie, listen to me," she said quietly, the breeze carrying her words the short distance between her and Lillie. "You are not at fault. Lusamine is. She left you and Gladion long before you escaped her."

Lillie sniffed, and Moon reached forward. Without thinking, she gently brushed a tear from her face. "It's okay," she whispered, resting her hand on Lillie's shoulder.

Lillie smiled, like the sun breaking through a patch of clouds. "You're the one going through this awful business, Moon. Yet you're the one comforting me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I never mind talking to you," said Moon with a laugh. Lillie flushed pink and she looked down.

"We, um, should probably get back," said Lillie, toying with the hem of her skirt.

Moon nodded. "I don't want them to worry," she agreed.

The two of them entered the lab again, in time for Moon to hear Hau and Gladion's furious remarks to Sun.

"Hurt her again and you'll regret it," Hau was warning Sun.

"Hau, we don't know the full story yet," Gladion reasoned. He turned to Sun with a pointed glare. "But," he said sharply, "you've got something else coming to you if we hear-"

He stopped speaking when he followed Sun's gaze to Moon and Lillie by the door. "Oh," he said, a little flustered. "Sorry, Moon."

"Don't worry about it," Moon said.

"You say that a lot," Hau noted. "With all the worrying you do for Alola, it's good to have other people worrying for you."

Moon sighed. "Look, I know. I know I've always been a bit… reserved."

"I just want you to know we're here for you- I'm here for you- just as much as you're there for us," said Hau, an earnest smile on his face.

"Thanks, Hau," Moon said after a moment. "Thank you so much."

He grinned and turned to Sun as if he hadn't just been threatening him. "Sorry, friend! Just setting some ground rules!"

Sun gave a nervous laugh. "Thanks. I think," he said. He looked to Moon and she flinched when she met his eyes. His expression instantly changed from awkward to concerned.

"What?" he asked. Moon shook her head, shutting her eyes.

"No, no," she assured him. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," he said, frowning. "Moon, I really am sorry."

"I know," she said, sinking into a nearby chair. "I know. It's not you, honest. It's just-"

Moon looked away from her brother. "I forgot how much you look like him."

Sun was silent for some time. Moon cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said those things to you before I stormed off. You were just six, same as me."

Her brother snorted. "You had the common sense to stay with mom. I shouldn't have left you two."

"It wasn't really a choice for me," Moon said.

Sun winced. "Right," he said. "I had a choice. And I picked-"

"It's not your fault," said Moon. Sun rolled his eyes.

"How often does she say that?" Sun asked no one in particular, but several people answered.

"All the time," said Gladion.

"Everyday," confirmed Hau.

"A lot," Burnet said, smirking at Moon.

"It's her favorite phrase," Kukui said, nodding his head sagely, trying not to laugh.

"She says it quite frequently to me," said Lillie shyly. She glanced at Moon, a smile playing at her lips. Moon felt her frustration melt away.

"Fine," she huffed, smiling now. "So I don't like people having stuff like that over their heads. Is that bad?"

"No," said Lillie. "But you take so much care of others, you miss out on yourself."

Moon opened her mouth to protest, but realized she couldn't deny that. So she sighed and turned to Sun with a tired smile.

"Sun, everything's okay," she told him. "And before you say anything, yes, I probably say that quite a lot, too."

He stifled a laugh. "I am sorry, though. And I want to know that, so don't wave it off and say I didn't do anything."

"Okay," Moon replied. "And I'm sorry for… you're not him. I know that. It's the eyes, I think."

He nodded. "I hate it, too."

"Did you come here with him?"

"No," Sun said. "I'm here because I completed my adventure in Kanto, and I wanted to explore. I have no idea where he is."

"Do you still talk to him?" asked Moon, her eyes narrowing. Her brother began to look embarrassed.

"Yes," he admitted quietly. "Not so much after my journey started, but yes."

Moon pursed her lips. "Is there a chance he followed you?"

"I don't think he did. Why are you asking?"

She took a breath. "Because I- I saw him."

Sun stood suddenly. "What?"

Moon nodded. "We actually battled, too."

"What? How are you? What did he do? Did he-"

"He didn't do anything," Moon cut in. "We battled, I won. We left to get help and he hurt my friend and escaped."

"He just let you go?" Sun asked with a quizzical tone.

"Well, he didn't know it was me," said Moon.

Sun looked outraged. "What? I mean, I'm glad he didn't hurt you, but he didn't even have the decency to remember you?"

"He told me he was looking for his family," said Moon, her voice dropping as she inadvertently shivered. "I know he meant mom."

"Where is she?" Sun asked, his expression softening at the mention of their mother.

"At home," Moon said. "Up the hill from here. If you don't mind, we'll go there tomorrow morning. You look like you need to rest, and I don't want to drop this on her now." Moon inspected her disheveled brother. His eyes were weary; he must have been awake for quite some time on the trip from Kanto to Alola.

"You're right," said Sun reluctantly. "How are you doing?" he asked her after no one filled the following silence.

"I'm doing wonderful," said Moon with complete honesty. "Better than I could ever be in Kanto."

Sun nodded, a smile on his face. "I'm glad. And you said you beat him in battle? That must have been tough. You got pretty lucky."

"Tough?" laughed Hau. "She breezed through it!"

"Moon's never been the luckiest," said Gladion dryly. "What with getting caught up in every one of Alola's crises."

"Huh?" Sun appeared confused.

"Moon?" said Lillie hesitantly. "Would it be okay to tell us what you were talking about? I was a bit lost."

"Oh, but if you don't want to, it's perfectly okay! Forget I asked, it's fine," Lillie added quickly, before Moon could even begin to respond.

"No, I'll tell you," Moon said firmly. "You know my mom and I moved here from Kanto. Mom always told you we planned on living here for a few years, then going back. Well, that was true. We never thought we'd have any run-in with Tapu Koko or Nebby or Ultra Beasts."

Ignoring Sun's small comment of "Huh?", Moon went on. "The reason we stayed was, well, I had a duty to uphold, and I still do. Until the day someone comes along and takes my title, I will stay in Alola. Also? It's my home."

Moon paused for a moment, looking at each person in turn. "I love my region. It has my favorite people in the world. But at first, we only came here to escape him."

Moon's voice took on a bitter tone, so sharp it could cut steel.

"Him. He's a nice man, if you never get to know him. My mother was charmed, very much in love with him. He was a better man, she told me. That changed when Sun and I came along. He didn't mind Sun one bit, but everything I did was an irritation to him. He'd scream at me one minute and then tell me he loved me the next. And he never let mom know how he treated me."

Moon took a deep breath. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see her friends' faces as she told them her story.

"One night, he couldn't contain it. We were all at the table. Sun and I were laughing, our mom was smiling. Our father wasn't."

Sun made a soft noise in his throat, and Moon knew it was because of the event she was describing.

"I still don't know what I did to set him off. To this day, I wonder what I did wrong."

A long silence stretched after her words. Moon refused to open her eyes. It had been too long since she had last talked about this. The story was harsh in her mouth. She felt she needed to get rid of it completely, by being honest with her friends as she should have done.

"He hit me," she said quietly, resuming her story. She ignored Hau's yelp of shock, Gladion's grunt of anger. She ignored Burnet's gasp. But she couldn't ignore Lillie's horrified squeak, how she knew Lillie's eyes were staring at her with panic.

"He hit me," Moon repeated. She picked the story up again.. "And then again. I was six. Mom was stunned. She couldn't move until I was nearly unconscious. Then she got me out of the door in a flash. She wanted to take Sun, too. But our dad wouldn't let her.

"Mom tried to get him to come with us. I did, too. Dad just yelled over us. Then he pulled Sun aside and told him something. I don't know what. But Sun listened to his dad. He'd never been scolded by his father. He'd never had any reason to hate him. So he didn't come with us. Mom and I went to a friend's house. The next morning, mom went back to get our stuff. I don't what happened there, but she came back beaming. She got a restraining order on him. We moved in with a family friend in Saffron City. We didn't hear from Sun or dad in the next five years, and when I turned 11, we packed up and moved to Alola. A fresh start, mom called it. "

Moon remembered her mother's smile very clearly. She had asked why she was so happy, and her mother had answered she was glad to be rid of the man she had once loved. But Moon knew the real reason. That morning was the first time her mother had adopted that bright smile so Moon wouldn't worry, and she had never lost it. She kept it plastered across her face even in the darkest of times, because she didn't want her daughter to worry. It was all to mask her pain and to shield her beloved daughter. And my friends wonder where that comes from, thought Moon.

Her story was met with yet more silence. Moon opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. When she focused on her friends' faces, she saw the reactions she had expected.

Hau's expression was one of shock and anger. Gladion's mouth was turned down at the corners in a furious frown. Burnet held a hand to her mouth, undisguised sadness in her eyes. Kukui looked at her, like he wasn't surprised at her story. Lillie- oh, Arceus, Moon thought. The girl was pale and shaking, silent tears running from her eyes. She met Moon's gaze and hiccupped, her expression pained.

Sun sat still, his eyes on his sister. His shoulders slumped as he shut his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry." The pain in his words was heavy, unbearable.

Finally, Moon accepted his apology. She nodded at him, a slight smile on her lips. He returned her smile and stood, as Moon did, too. The siblings stepped forward and Moon hugged her brother for the first time in four years. Sun and Moon were reunited.

"I'll drop you off at a motel," said Moon when she had found her voice again. "For the night. I'll pay for a room."

"You won't find one on Melemele," Kukui informed her. "Every room's taken for the festival tomorrow."

"That's right!' exclaimed Moon. "How could I forget? Oh, but that means-"

Moon stopped speaking, glancing at Lillie. The blonde girl must have realized what Moon was thinking of, because her eyes widened and she blushed.

Clearing her head, Moon spoke again. "Then I'll fly you to Akala. It's not too dark now. We'll go when you're ready."

Sun nodded. "Sure, let's go."

Moon turned to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Lillie, Hau, Gladion, and the professors were waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Did you think you could dump this on us and leave without a hug?" asked Hau, his grin as wide as his open arms.

Moon blinked tears out of her eyes as he enveloped her in what was quite possibly the warmest embrace she'd ever received. Next was Gladion, who gave her a brief but understanding hug. The professors swooped down on her on clutched her tight; Burnet stroked her hair as Kukui chuckled at Moon's expression.

Lillie approached her last, her eyes flickering from the floor to Moon's face. She shut her eyes as if bracing herself for something. Moon was about to ask if she was okay when Lillie rushed towards her and flung her arms around her neck. Moon responded, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. This hug was different than what they had shared when they were first reunited. That had been careful, organized, even. This was far from careful. It was exciting and new, and Moon willed it to last forever.

Finally separating, Moon looked Lillie in the eyes and grinned. Lillie smiled softly and looked down, her cheeks a light pink.

"See you guys tomorrow," Moon said to her friends.

"Hold up," said Hau. "I'm coming with you. Remember our system?"

Moon sighed. "All right, Hau," she said, hiding a smile. She knew Hau could hear it in her words, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

The three set off, with Sun on Moon's Charizard and Hau on his own. Sun didn't seem fazed by the ride, although he shouted in Moon's ear about how fast they were going. When they reached Akala, Sun slid off of Charizard with a grin.

"Wow, your Charizard flies way faster than mine," remarked Sun. "How did you catch it?"

"Oh, I didn't," said Moon. "Charizard aren't found in the wild here. I called it from my Ride Pager."

Sun looked surprised. "Oh, cool. I was wondering how you would have managed to catch such a strong Pokémon."

Hau laughed. "Sun, your sister can catch any Pokémon in Alola. In fact, she has."

"What?" Sun asked, staring at Moon. "That means you've-"

"Yes, yes," said Moon, glaring at Hau as he continued to giggle. "I've completed the Pokédex."

"So you've seen every Pokémon in this region?"

"Yes. And caught it."

"Wow," Sun said. "Wow. My sister is… you're amazing."

"That's right!" Hau beamed. "Moon's amazing!"

Moon sighed. "Hau's an excellent trainer himself," she told Sun. "My first rival, you know."

Hau smiled. "Aw, thanks! And I'm your favorite rival. But don't let Gladion hear you say that."

"Oh, you know I can never choose between you two," chided Moon.

Sun looked lost in the conversation between the close friends. Moon picked up on this, feeling a little bad for him.

"So, Sun," she said as they began to walk in the direction of the motel. "You're a trainer, too. How's your journey going?"

"It was fine," replied Sun. "But I've finished it, so what can I say?"

"No journey's ever really finished," said Hau wisely. Moon realized he was quoting Hala, and she made a face at him behind Sun's back. He stuck his tongue out and Moon stifled a giggle.

"He's right," Moon told Sun seriously. "I finished my initial adventure four years ago, but I'm still training everyday and battling new trainers left and right. Of course, my situation's a bit different, but still."

"How is it different?" asked Sun.

Moon hesitated. "We can talk more tomorrow. I think we all need to get some rest."

Moon didn't want to tell her brother she was the first and, at the moment, only Alolan Champion. She could inform him the next day at the festival. This way, she could get a good night's sleep, or try to, anyway. She had a feeling her father would be haunting her nightmares. Perhaps she could pull her Noctowl from her PC box to regulate her dreams.

"Here we are," she said as they stood in front of the motel on Akala. "It's a small place, but it's clean and the people are friendly."

Upon opening the door, the three found that the only people there were the owner and two young women chatting by the vending machine. Moon walked to the desk and paid for a room for Sun, who stood back with Hau. The door creaked open as the owner entered information into the computer, and Moon rolled her eyes when the newcomer turned out to be an Ace trainer.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he called out to her. "How're you doing, Moon?"

"Cole," she said, sounding falsely cheerful. "I'm busy right now."

"No worries, babe," he said with a sweep of his hair. "I'm pretty busy myself. Got a lot of trainers to beat tomorrow."

Moon smiled without humor, glancing over at Hau, who walked towards them with a determined expression.

"Hey, Cole," he greeted, a smile on his face. "We've got to be somewhere right now, so-"

"Oh?" Cole asked, glaring at Hau. "You and Moon have to be somewhere? Together, perhaps?"

"Yes, yes, glad you've caught on," said Moon, her patience wearing thin.

"Then what are you doing here?" he pestered.

"Paying for a room," Hau said. "Obviously."

"Oh, I can pay for that," said Cole, puffing up his chest. "I got you, baby."

"No need," said Moon coldly. "How many times have I told you I'm not interested? Please leave me alone."

He looked wounded. "Oh, come on," he began to say. "I can-"

"Dude," Sun interjected. "You heard her. Go away."

Cole turned his attention to Sun, his face unimpressed. "And who are you?"

"Her brother," said Sun sharply. "Who are you?"

Cole looked taken aback, but quickly recovered his arrogant attitude. "I'm Cole, Ace trainer and Pokémon battling prodigy."

"He's Cole, Ace trainer who won't leave Moon alone," corrected Hau with an irritated huff.

"Here," said Moon to the owner who had been surveying the scene with an unamused expression. She handed over the money for Sun's room with a smile which the owner returned.

"You okay, Champion?" she asked with a pointed glance at Cole.

Moon nodded. "Thanks," she told her. "Gladion's doing well, by the way."

The owner on Akala had grown fond of Gladion over the duration of his stay at the motel, and frequently asked Moon to ask him how he was. Gladion had confided to her and Hau that Wicke and the Akala motel owner acted more like mothers than Lusamine had when he had grown.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Of course," Moon replied. "He thanks you again, for always checking up on him."

The woman beamed. "My pleasure," she said.

"Could I ask for a favor, please?" Moon asked as an afterthought.

"Go ahead," the owner agreed cheerfully.

"Would you mind making sure my brother's safe while he's here?"

"What do you mean, miss?"

"If Team Skull comes through here, then Sun never checked in."

"Sure," the older woman readily agreed. "I know how much trouble they've been causing."

"And more importantly," continued Moon. "If a man named Adam Elio comes through, Sun never checked in."

Something about the way Moon said the name must have impacted the owner, because she looked at the young Champion sadly. "You have my word," she said. "Be safe, now."

"I'll try," replied Moon with a smile. "I'll pick my brother up tomorrow morning, so nothing should really happen. Have a nice night, ma'am."

Turning back to Hau and Sun, she saw that the two of them were still arguing with Cole. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Sun, your room's ready," she said. "And Hau, time to go, I think."

"Great!" said Hau brightly.

"Thanks for everything, Moon," Sun said, grinning at her.

"Anytime," Moon said in reply. She was startled to find she really did mean it. She no longer felt animosity towards her brother. Naturally, some subjects would be difficult to talk about. But it was her father who she truly resented. Not Sun.

She walked with Hau out the door, ignoring Coles repeated cries of "Babe, wait!" They decided to ride Moon's Charizard, as it was larger and faster. They raced through the sky, with Hau's arms around Moon as they laughed. The biting wind at their speed did not diminish their spirits, for they had each other to smile with.

Upon reaching the lab, Moon and Hau found Lillie and Gladion talking in the corner in hushed tones. Lillie looked up first; seeing Moon, she elbowed her brother into silence.

"Hey, guys," Moon said, pretending she hadn't noticed anything. "So, Lillie. Are you staying in the lab again?"

She nodded. "Yes, the professor has been very kind in allowing me to stay here again. It just… feels like home."

Moon grinned. "That's great! I'm glad I don't have to fly to Aether Paradise every time I want to see you. Now it's just a walk down the hill," she said, beaming.

Lillie ducked her head, hiding her smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Gladion smirked at Moon while his sister was looking the other way. Moon matched his smile, and rolled her eyes when she saw Hau wink at her.

"Moon," Gladion said suddenly, his voice devoid of playfulness now. "Do you want to talk about… you know, your brother?"

Lillie and Hau sat forward in their seats as Moon sighed. "Yes," she admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be," said Hau, Lillie and Gladion nodding along with him.

Moon smiled. "Thank you all for being so understanding," she said. "I really am happy to see Sun. At least, I am now. It was a bit startling, that's all."

"It sounds to me your brother isn't the issue," observed Gladion. "If I read into what you were saying earlier, then-"

"That Adam Elio guy from the Pokémon Center, the leader of Team Skull, is your-"

"Yes," said Moon, looking away from her friends' faces. "I know you must be-"

"Hold up, Moon," said Hau. "Before you say something noble and selfless like 'I know you must hate me for being his child' or 'I know you must be ashamed to be my friend', you should know you are not your father. You're strong, and smart, and nice, and awesome."

Moon stared at him for a moment before shaking her head with a chuckle. "You're too kind, Hau. You don't have a mean bone in your body."

Hau grinned at her. "Thanks!"

"He's right, you know," piped up Lillie. "You're nothing like him."

Gladion nodded. "This isn't exactly my thing," he said hesitantly. "But I know that you'd never attack a trainer without Pokémon."

Moon's eyes narrowed. "That's right," she said. "That's another reason I need to put him in his place."

"I've started something, haven't I?" Gladion said, smiling slightly.

"Almost certainly," agreed Hau with a much wider smile.

"We should get some sleep," said Moon, glancing at Lillie, whose eyelids had dropped a bit. Lillie met her eyes and gave her a grateful smile.

Moon chatted with Kukui and Burnet for some time as Hau and Gladion left the lab. As the professors retired downstairs to do some work, Moon looked over to see Lillie still seated at the couch. She seemed to be in a sort of daze. Moon approached her and saw her shake her head slightly as if to clear her head.

"Hey," Moon said. "Not tired?"

"Oh, no," Lillie said with a yawn. "I'm exhausted. I just wanted to… to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked as casually as she could despite her tumbling emotions. Lillie wants to talk, part of her screamed internally. So? Another part scoffed. Friends talk all the time, don't they?

"I was wondering- I don't want you to think- it's just…" Lillie sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"You know you can tell me anything," said Moon, sitting down next to her.

"I- I know," said Lillie, peeking through her fingers at Moon.

Arceus, she's adorable, thought Moon.

"So what's up?" Moon said. She couldn't just sit here staring at Lillie, no matter how pretty she was.

"Oh, right!" Lillie said, as if she had been in deep thought. "I wondered, when we were talking about the festival tomorrow, if you were thinking of, well…"

Moon felt her face heat up. "Um," she said eloquently.

Lillie giggled, a beautiful laugh that was music to Moon's ears. It made embarrassing herself worth it.

"I was thinking of it, too," admitted Lillie. Her mouth curved into a thoughtful smile that Moon began to mirror.

"I've thought about it a lot," Moon said quietly. She didn't know why she was telling Lillie this. She only knew her feelings for the girl beside her went far beyond a simple crush.

Lillie's eyes widened, and Moon looked away before she could see anymore of her reaction.

"I'm sorry," Moon said quickly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Did you mean that?"

Taken aback, Moon looked to Lillie. Her eyes were shining with hope.

Moon steeled herself. "Yes," she said firmly. "I meant it."

Lillie broke out into a smile. "Moon," she said softly.

Moon took a deep breath. "Lillie, I missed you. Those four years were some of the hardest in my life, and now you know I've had some hard years," she said, looking Lillie in her eyes.

Blushing, Lillie looked down. "I missed you, too," she said finally. "You- thinking of you was how I kept going on my journey."

Unable to repress the grin on her face, Moon relented. "How did your adventure go, anyway? Four years in Kanto, right?"

To Moon's displeasure, the gentle smile on Lillie's face gave way to a frown. "Not well," she said, downcast. "I'm- I'm not a very good trainer."

"What happened?" asked Moon, concerned.

"I caught some Pokémon, but I was only able to truly train and bond with one. My Ribombee."

"Lillie, that's great!" said Moon earnestly. "I'm sure your Ribombee cares for you greatly."

Lillie gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Moon. But I have no battling skills. I don't know which move to use, or when to switch out, or when to use an item. I attended lessons at the Trainer school, and I understood everything, but I just couldn't apply it to my own team."

Moon was quiet for a bit. Lillie looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry, Moon," she said. "I know you're disappointed. I'll try-"

"Lillie," began Moon, her voice uncharacteristically stern. "I would never be disappointed in you. Never."

Lillie allowed herself a tiny smile. "Moon," she said. "Thank you. For everything."

"Of course," Moon replied. "And another thing," she added.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be a Pokémon trainer?" asked Moon.

"Yes," answered Lillie without hesitation. Her expression faltered after a moment. "Well, I think so." She looked at Moon in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you have two options," said Moon. "I will help you become the best trainer you can be. I'll train with you, with your Pokémon. There's nothing I won't do to make you happy, Lillie."

"Or," she went on, oblivious to Lillie's blush, "it turns out battling isn't really what you want to do with your life."

"I- I don't understand," stammered Lillie.

Moon smiled at her. "Lillie, are you working so hard to become a trainer because it's your dream or because you feel obligated to?"

"I- I'm not sure," Lillie said. "Mother never allowed me much time for dreaming when I was young."

"Well, now's your chance," Moon said.

"It's not my dream," Lillie said after a while. "I never liked Pokémon battling. It's only after I met you I began to enjoy watching them. I still can't bear to watch strangers fighting."

"Then what is your dream?" Moon asked, trying to ignore the happy rush she got from hearing those words.

"I don't know," said Lillie. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all," said Moon with a laugh. "You think everyone has their goals figured out? Nope. Sometimes we need time to really think things through."

"You had everything sorted out," noted Lillie with a smile. "You're the first and only Champion."

"Yeah, I guess," said Moon. "I love battling; I love the rush it gives me, the bond I get to strengthen everyday, the new friends I get to make. But that's not for everyone. But I'm not Champion just because I love to battle. I also love my friends and family and Pokémon," she explained. And you. "I couldn't be happier than I am up on Lanakila, defending my title." Not unless you were there with me.

"But I don't know what comes next," Moon continued. "Who knows what I'll do when someone comes along and defeats me? Maybe I'll try to take my title back, maybe I won't. We don't have to know these things ahead of time. We'll see where the Alolan wind takes us, shall we?"

Lillie smiled. "Yes, I suppose we shall. Thank you for this, Moon." She stood to go to her loft. "And it will be quite some time before someone bests you in a battle, I think," she added.

"Thanks, Lillie," said Moon. "Have a good night. Got to be ready for tomorrow, right?"

"Hmm? Tomorrow?"

Moon laughed. "The festival! You haven't forgotten already, have you?"

"Oh," said a blushing Lillie. "No, I haven't. I'm not sure if I'll be going to that."

"What?" said Moon, eyes wide. "Lillie! You're kidding, right?"

"I- I heard it's changed from the first one four years ago. It's not so local, anymore."

"Oh, it has," agreed Moon. "It's great, really!"

"Parties have never really been my scene," said Lillie.

Moon pouted, smiling a bit at Lillie's blush. "Just give it a chance, Lillie. I promise you, you'll have a good time."

"Okay," Lillie said reluctantly. "I'll attend, for you. What time is it at?"

"Six," answered Moon, grinning widely. For me, she had said. "But I'm sort of the Champion, so I've got to be there at four, and Hau, Gladion, the professors, and my mom will be there with me."

"So four?" asked Lillie. "Or should I come at six?"

"Four, if you please," said Moon. "You're coming with us, of course! I'll pick you up when it's time to go."

"You- you will?"

Moon blanched. "Um, yes." She hadn't even realized what she had said before it came out of her mouth.

"Thank you," said Lillie after a pause. Is she blushing, too? Moon smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Moon said, walking to the door. "I'll be sure to save you a dance!"

Moon was filled with a giddy feeling the entire walk home. She hadn't seen Lillie when she offered her a dance, but she was invigorated with the boldness she had expressed just then. Her happiness was almost enough to make her forget about her family issues. Almost.


	9. Chapter 9

She felt like every shadow could be Elio's. He was on Melemele; Moon could walk around the island in a day and have time to spare. What if he chanced upon her home? Or if he ran into Sun on Akala. She'd never forgive him for a great number of things, but one of those was injuring Gladion. He would pay, she decided. Even if he was her father.

"Hey, mom," said Moon.

"Hi, sweetie," greeted her mother. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Moon answered. "I was going over some stuff with Hau and Gladion."

"Oh, that must be so tiring," her mother said sympathetically.

"It's fine," Moon said. "Well, no. I guess it's not. But we're doing what we can. The professors are helping as much as they can, too."

"Oh!" added Moon. "Lillie's come back!"

Her mom clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh, Moon! You must be so happy! I know how upset you were when she left."

Moon smiled. "I am really happy. Happier than I've been in a while." Her smile faded, and her mother noticed.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I don't like keeping things from people, but I don't want you to be hurt, either."

"Oh, Moon," her mother said softly. "I'm your mom. I can handle anything I need to."

"Okay," her daughter began. "Mom, you know the reason we moved to Alola?"

"Yes?" she said, her tone guarded.

"He's here."

Moon's mother's face dropped. "How- how can you be sure? Did you- did he hurt you?"

Moon could have smiled; of course, her mother wouldn't linger on her fear of that horrid man. No, here concern was for her daughter. Moon felt a swell of love for her.

"No, but he fired a flamethrower at Gladion."

Moon saw the glint of anger in her mom's eyes. That must be what I look like when I'm mad, thought Moon. I look scary.

"Why, that-"

"Mom," Moon interrupted. "Also, he, um… didn't recognize me."

Her mother's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, her tone cautious.

Moon swallowed. "Yeah, he challenged me to a battle and he told me he was looking for family. He didn't know it was me."

"Where was this?"

"The Pokémon Center by the motel. On Melemele," answered Moon.

"What?" exploded her mother. "He was that close?"

"Also," Moon said. "He's the new boss of Team Skull." Before her mother could burst, she went on. "And," she said, staring at her mom, "I met Sun at the lab."

"Sun?" The anger in her mother's voice evaporated. "He's here, too?"

Moon nodded. "He didn't come with Sun. Sun said he hadn't spoken to him in a long time."

"Oh," her mom said faintly. "That's good."

She looked at Moon carefully. "And the two of you…"

"We made up," said Moon. "Really," she added, seeing the incredulous look on her mother's face.

"I'm glad," her mom said finally after a long, suspicious stare.

"Sun's at the Akala motel," Moon went on. "He was pretty tired, so I thought he should get some rest."

"I understand," Moon's mom said with a frown. "But why Akala? He'll be a bit lost in an unfamiliar region, won't he?"

Moon sighed. "You know everyone's in Melemele for the festival. No rooms are free for Sun. I got him there fine and paid for his room, and the owner's promised to watch out for him."

"You always know what to do," said her mom with a ruffle of Moon's hair. "Alright, then. Time for you to get to bed, now! You want to be full of energy for your festival, after all."

"Okay, mom," Moon yawned. "Good night. Love you."

"I love you too. Good night, sweetheart," Moon's mom said. "I'm so proud of you," she added in a whisper.

Moon gave her a sleepy smile. "Thanks," she murmured.

Moon's sleep was surprisingly empty. She had expected to be tormented with nightmares all night. She supposed it wasn't really a nightmare if you've lived it already. She was done with avoiding the subject. He was her father and he had done awful things. He wasn't some unbeatable monster. He was just a monster. She would never love him. He'd never loved her, after all. He was nothing but a person. A person she had to beat. It was funny how quick Moon's fear of the man disappeared when she began to think of him as an opponent. She guessed that's why she was Champion.

When morning came, Moon woke early and stretched. She grinned at the calendar pinned to her cabinet. Her eyes drifted to the notebook on her desk. Not the Trainer's Handbook, the only thing her father had ever given her, but the dark blue journal that Hau had gotten her for her birthday one year. She had pictures of her Pokémon team, her mom, and her friends in the first few pages. The rest were filled with her cramped scrawl. She had written about her time in Alola, her friends, her Pokémon, and much more. Moon rolled out of her bed and reached for the journal. She flipped to the page she wanted and crossed some words out while adding new ones. She added an entirely new paragraph, too. When she was finished, she read over the whole entry. She read it so many times it was burned into her memory for the time being. She wouldn't remember every word, but she had written them down. They would come to her, like they did every year. She put down her notebook and turned her attention to her reflection in the mirror. Finally done preparing, she raced down the stairs,; she nearly tripped over her sleeping Meowth but righted herself before she could wake the cat Pokémon.

"Mom!" she called from the kitchen. She had chosen a nice but practical outfit for the day. She wore a tank top displaying the Alolan sea with white shorts. She put on her white Espadrilles to match. It was much brighter than most of her usual outfits, but she felt the festival required a bit more style. She picked out her favorite blue flower barrette and carefully placed it into her hair. She turned to see her mother as she entered the kitchen with a tired smile.

"Hey, honey," she greeted. "You're positively glowing!"

Moon laughed. It was something her mother said quite often. "I'm just excited. I'm going to get Sun now."

Her mom nodded. "See you soon, dear!"

Moon skipped to the door and opened it with a grin. She stepped outside and called her Charizard, climbing onto its back. She landed by the Pokémon Center near the motel and ran to the motel. "Hello!" she said brightly to the owner.

"Alola," replied the owner. "Shall I wake your brother?"

"I've got it," said Moon. "Thank you, though."

She stepped outside and walked to the second door. Knocking, she said, "Sun? You up?"

She heard a muffled groan and a seemingly large commotion. Finally, she heard Sun say, "Coming."

The door opened in front of Moon. An extremely untidy room was revealed. Moon grinned.

"Sun, you were in here for one night!"

"I know, I know," said Sun sheepishly. "I- I had a nightmare."

The humor in Moon's face vanished. "I'm sorry," she said seriously.

"My bed gets really messed up when I have bad dreams. So everything's all thrown around the place. I'll clean up, don't worry."

"I'll help," offered Moon. The two worked in silence to return the room to its original state. When they were done, Moon gave him a smile and they left the room.

"Moon, I wanted to talk to you," said Sun after a moment of walking. Moon stopped and turned.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What about?"

"About all the stuff your friends keep talking about. Like crises in Alola, or Ultra Beasts. I heard about that on the news. Were you… were you there?"

Moon glanced at her brother, considering how much he would be able to handle. No doubt he was worried, and she knew worrying was draining.

"Yes," she said, evenly and casually.

Sun was quiet, staring at her. "That's it?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Sun, I promise I'll fill you in on everything I've been up to in Alola. Can that wait until after the festival? I have a lot of things to do and I don't want to stress you out when you should be having a good time."

"You're stressing me out, now," said Sun with a laugh. "But alright. What do you even have to do? It's a party, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to be there earlier and help with preparations," explained Moon. "So, if you wanted to come later, I'll drop you off at Mom's and you guys can head to Iki together when it's time."

"Yeah, okay," decided Sun. "I haven't even seen Mom yet."

Moon smiled and called her Charizard. "Come on," she said, offering a hand to her brother. She pulled him up and Charizard propelled himself into the sky with a flap of his wings.

Moon shouted to her brother behind her as they approached the island of Melemele. "There's our house!"

As they landed in front of the house, the door opened a crack. It flew open after the twins' mother saw who had arrived.

"Moon, you're back! And with…"

She trailed off, gazing in wonder at her son.

"Sun!" she cried out. "Oh, I missed you so much! I love you!"

Sun was trapped in a teary hug and he smiled softly at Moon over their mother's shoulder. She returned his smile, but it soon faded.

"Mom," she said quietly. "Remember where we are."

The woman's eyes widened. "Yes- yes of course," she murmured. "In, in. Both of you."

Moon and Sun obliged, following their mom into the house.

"What's so special about where we were?" Sun asked.

"Team Skull's been spotted around here," Moon said. "We don't think they know Mom lives here, though."

"Do they know you live here?" inquired Sun.

"Plumeria has discouraged the old members of Team Skull. She's been working for a while but she finally got through to them. So none of them should know this is my house."

"Oh," said Sun. "That's, um, good."

"I know this must be a lot to understand," said the mother sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Sun."

"No, no," he said, grinning. "If Moon can handle all of this crazy then I can, too."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you want to," said Moon quietly. Before Sun would question her any more, the door clicked open and a grinning Hau walked in.

"Alola!" he cheered. "The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!"

Moon and her mom laughed, leaving Sun perplexed. "Hau, right?" he said carefully.

"Yup!" Hau confirmed. "That's me!"

"Hau and I should be going," said Moon. "We have to get quite a few people over here."

"See you! Bye Auntie, bye Sun!" Hau said.

Moon heard Sun say, "Auntie?" to their mother as she left the house, locking the door behind her.

"You get Lillie, and I'll get Gladion," said Hau as they strolled away from the house. "Okay?"

"You got it," agreed Moon. She had told Lillie she would pick her up, hadn't she?

"See you in a bit!" Hau called from his Charizard. Moon waved and continued on her way. It wasn't quite time for the four to head for the festival, but she, Hau, and Gladion has made a tradition of getting together early to simply enjoy each other's company. Even before Team Skull has come back, each trainer had been busy with their own journey. Gladion was at hard work restoring the Aether Foundation. He still was, in fact. Moon supposed it took a lot of time to fix something that had been corrupt for so long. And Hau? Hau used to train himself half to death, Moon recalled. He would battle Ilima every other day and challenge the league once a week. Eventually, he toned it down, if only for his Pokémon. He had realized he had to work on his skill, not his strength. He would come by the league once in awhile, and trained with his Tutu. But she knew he'd never dreamed of being Champion. He wanted to be a Kahuna.

Moon herself had hardly ever had free time, even in the past. When she was 11 she had been running around the region trying to juggle her island challenge and the safety of Alola. Then she'd been called upon to wrangle Ultra Beasts. In the years following, there hadn't been much danger, but she would have to be at Lanakila every day to battle challengers. Not to mention all the people who had asked her to track down a certain Pokémon or to find someone important. Filling her Pokédex had been quite the challenge as well. Moon wasn't stressed very easily, but anyone would have a hard time balancing all of that.

That was why she and her friends always gathered together before the festival. And now Lillie would be there. The thought lifted Moon's spirits even higher and she had a skip in her step as she walked to the door of the lab, getting her key out.

She entered the lab to find the two professors standing by the tank with Lillie. Kukui had a cup of tea while Burnet took a sip of dark coffee. Lillie's eyes brightened when she saw Moon.

"Hello, Moon," she greeted. "You look very nice."

"Thanks!" Moon said with a smile, hoping she wouldn't stutter. "You look great, too."

She really did. She wore a white dress with sparkling pink and silver detailing on the waistline. Her hair was loose, adorned with a pink flower. She finished her outfit with white sandals and a pink handbag. The pink accents brought out the green of her eyes, Moon realized. Lillie radiated elegance, and it had nothing to do with the outfit, although she looked amazing in it.

"Shall we?" Moon offered with a smile. "The boys will be coming soon."

"Where are we going? I thought you said to be there at four," said Lillie.

"We're all going to the festival at four, but Moon, Hau, and Gladion always go off somewhere the rest of us don't know about," said Burnet.

"None of us used to have a lot of time for each other," Moon explained. "I saw each of them often enough, but the three of us were never together as much as we liked. So, we hung out before the festival. We're better at managing our time, now, so we see each other more frequently. But it's a bit of a tradition now."

"Are you sure you'd like me there?" asked Lillie quietly.

"Of course I'm sure!" Moon said, shocked. "You're one of us!"

Lillie smile in spite of her blush. "Th-thank you," she said. "Thank you so much!"

Moon grinned and motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall," said Lillie with a giggle. Moon caught sight of Burnet smirking at her while her husband sipped his tea, oblivious to the trainer's crush.

"Here," Moon said as she called her Charizard. "We can take my Charizard."

Moon turned to the Pokémon and placed a hand on a great wing. "Sorry I've been working you so hard, buddy. Next time I got to go somewhere, I'll take the ferry. That should give you some time to rest."

She looked back at Lillie to find an odd expression on her face. When Lillie saw Moon was looking at her she flushed red and looked away.

"We're going to Malie Garden," Moon said to Lillie. She hauled herself onto the seat and offered her hand to Lillie.

Lillie blushed and took the outstretched hand. Moon felt Butterfree flutter in her stomach as she grasped Lillie's hand and helped her onto the Charizard. Once Lillie was seated behind Moon, the large fire-type Pokémon took flight. Lillie let out a gasp and wrapped her arms around Moon's waist.

"It's okay," she called over her shoulder. "You're safe."

Lillie nodded, color rushing back to her face. She still clutched Moon, but relaxed her grip and instead rested her arms around her. Moon glanced behind her and her breath was momentarily taken away. Lillie was awash in bright sunlight, her eyes shining and her hair flowing behind her like a river of platinum.

Moon turned back to the sight in front of her with a content smile. She had told Lillie the other day that she couldn't be happier than she was defending her title on Mount Lanakila. She now realized there was one instance which could make her even happier. It was being with Lillie. Her cheerful thoughts were dulled only by her fear Lillie would never feel the same way. Focus on the festival, Moon told herself.

"Here we are," said Moon after Charizard had landed. "Hau and Gladion should be at the Pokémon Center."

Lillie slid off of Charizard's back and shook her head, as if trying to get her bearings. She looked up at Moon with a smile.

"Thank you for the ride," said Lillie. "It was… something new that I'm glad I could experience with…" Lillie trailed off and blushed. "With… you," she managed.

Moon desperately hoped her face was unreadable, but she had a feeling that wasn't the case. "I'm glad you had fun," she said.

They entered the Center, both of them looking anywhere but the other girl's face. Their embarrassment was forgotten and replaced by joy when they saw Hau and Gladion sitting at the cafe. Hau was as bubbly as always, and even Gladion seemed to be in a better mood than usual. Hau saw the girls first and waved to them, elbowing the boy next to him.

The boys walked over, Hau grinning and Gladion displaying a slight smile. "Alright!" Hau said loudly. "Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Moon and Lillie laughed while Gladion rolled his eyes. The four walked out and made their way to Malie Garden. Moon smiled as they walked through the archway. It had been a long time since Moon had been able to visit this place. The Champion spent much of her time in Malie City prior to her trip; it was close to the Pokémon League and she sometimes ran into Acerola in the library. Moon hadn't registered how much she missed her, and with a jolt, she realized she hadn't reunited with any of the Ula'ula captains at all. Well, there's the festival tonight, Moon thought to herself.

Moon led the group to a picnic table in the back of the garden. Hau leapt up immediately after spotting a cafe nearby. "Anyone want anything?"

"I could eat," said Gladion coolly, glancing up at Hau. He stiffened as a great rumble came from his stomach.

Hau let out a guffaw. "You could eat, huh? Trying to be cool for Moon, are you?"

Gladion coughed loudly, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. "Shut up, Hau," he hissed.

Moon smiled. "Hau, I told you to give it a rest," she said. "Gladion, you know Hau loves his jokes."

Gladion snorted. "I've noticed," he remarked drily. He fished in his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here," he said, giving it to Hau. "Just pick something good out."

"You got it!" said Hau, bouncing on his heels at the prospect of food. Moon laughed at her friend's excitement.

"I'll come, too. Lillie, want anything?"

"What?" Lillie asked distractedly. She had been looking back and forth between Moon and Gladion for some time with a troubled expression. "Oh, yes. I'll have something. You can pick."

"Sure thing," Moon said. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Lillie. "I was just… oh, nothing."

"Okay, then," said Moon, turning to Hau. The two strolled over the bridges to reach the cafe. Moon peeked over at the sign.

"Hmm… Lillie would like a Casteliacone, right?" she asked Hau.

He shrugged. "I'm sure she'd like anything you get for her," he reasoned. "You saw the way she was looking at you and Gladion, didn't you? She thought Gladion likes you!"

"No, she didn't," argued Moon. "Even if she did, why would she care?"

"'Cuz she likes you!" said Hau in a sing-song way. Moon shoved him lightly to the side.

"Please," she said. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Will Gladion like a Lava Cookie?" Hau asked all of a sudden. "They look pretty good, right?"

"Sure," said Moon. "I think I'll have a Rage Candy Bar, or… wait, no. A Shalour Sable? Or…"

"You can take your time," said Hau. "I know what I want!"

"Let me guess," said Moon, smiling. "A Malasada?"

"Yes, indeed," said Hau. "I think I'm in a sweet mood, so that's what I'll go with!"

"I'll take a Lumiose Galette," Moon decided. The two stepped up to the owner and ordered their choices. Hau had turned to leave when Moon had paused.

"Oh, could I have one of those, too?" she asked the owner, taking out her money. "Thanks."

She pocketed the small, wrapped treat and walked to where Hau was standing. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What'd you buy?" he questioned. "Something sweet for Lillie?"

"Let's be on our way," said Moon, ignoring Hau. "Lillie and Gladion will be hungry."

To Moon and Hau's pleasure, both Lillie and Gladion enjoyed the snacks that had been chosen for them.

"Thanks," said Gladion grudgingly to Hau.

"Thank you, Moon!" Lillie said, taking the cone from her. She licked the cone, looking delighted.

Moon grinned and started on her own snack. The Galette was very tasty. It was perfect for keeping her energy up while they waited and prepared for the festival. Moon found herself unwinding in her friends' company. She really was at ease, finally enjoying some peaceful conversation with the people she cared about. Naturally, her luck had to run out.

"Why, it seems we meet again!" a man exclaimed. He was painfully familiar. "How are you, young trainers?"

"I think you should leave, sir," said Hau.

"And why is that?" Mr. Elio asked, his joyless smile unwavering.

"You see, you hurt one of our best friends," Hau informed him seriously. "And we're not in a forgiving mood."

"I assure you, I'm just here for a stroll," said Elio. "I'll be out of your way soon enough. I didn't expect to find anyone here. Everyone's off at that festival. Do you know anything about it?"

No one spoke. Moon willed herself to remain silent, rather than snap and scream at him. She felt a lurch in her stomach as his gaze slid from Gladion, to Hau, to her. "You," he said in a thoughtful manner. "I find myself perplexed. How was a girl like you able to best me?"

"Guess you're not as strong as you thought," said Moon, her fists clenched.

"It appears I'm not," he said with a sigh. "Oh, and who do we have here?"

Moon felt Lillie tense beside her. "A friend. None of your concern."

"Adam Elio," he said courteously. "If you didn't know."

Lillie was shaking. Moon brushed her fingers against her hand, a small, slight movement. She didn't want Elio to know any of her friends, but she needed to comfort Lillie. She felt Lillie relax, heard her breathing slow to a steady pace.

"You should go," said Moon firmly. Her hand found its way to her bag and she gripped a Poke Ball. She wasn't sure which one until she felt it shudder. That power, she thought to herself. It's Nebby. She felt stronger, like she was connected to her mighty Lunala.

"In due time," said Elio, politely but but just as firmly. "I wish to know your names. You are?"

Gladion raised an eyebrow as he looked at the outstretched hand in front of him. "You think I'm interested in getting friendly with someone who attacked me without a Pokémon?"

The man winced. "I… regret my actions. I was caught in the emotion of the battle."

Gladion shrugged. "I've met plenty of intense trainers who can hold themselves back from injuring a trainer."

Elio looked to Hau. "Then you? You seem like an honest boy."

"I am!" said Hau brightly. "So I'll be honest when I tell you the next time you hurt someone, I'll-"

He was interrupted by a sharp elbow in his ribs. Moon shook her head, her eyes warning him.

"Go ahead," Elio invited. "Say what you were going to say."

"I'll battle you myself," finished Hau, glancing gratefully at Moon as he said so. Moon looked ahead gravely, but was immensely relieved on the inside. She didn't want Elio to hold a personal grudge against Hau. Not like the one he surely had for her, had he known who she was.

"You are the strongest here, are you not?" Elio asked Moon. Moon considered every answer she could think of carefully.

"Yes," she said. "I am." The target would be painted on her. It was unfortunate for her, but the best choice for her friends. She was the threat, not Hau, not Gladion. Not Lillie. She hoped Elio would lose all interest in her friends, but she was disappointed.

"And you three accept that?" he asked with genuine curiosity. "You are content to be second, third, and fourth?"

Moon's eyes widened. He was trying to get them on his side. It was a ridiculous thought, really. Hau had never let her down in the four years she'd known him. He wouldn't start now. It was the same with Gladion. She would never believe he would willingly help such a despicable man. And Lillie? She was the strongest person Moon knew. She stood by the people and Pokémon she cared about. Moon had complete confidence in her friends.

As Moon had expected, Hau burst into laughter. "Of course I'm second to her!"

"As am I," agreed Gladion.

"I'm not even fourth," said Lillie quietly.

Hau grinned at Elio. "You think we're going to turn on our friend?" he asked incredulously. "That's hilarious!"

"Very well," said Elio. "It appears you value friendship more than the chance to better yourselves. Then I'll offer this opportunity to you," he said, eyeing Moon. "Join Team Skull. Your skills will grow beyond what you can imagine."

"I can further myself as a trainer without you," shot back Moon. I've been doing it for four years.

"As you see fit," said Elio, studying her. "I think I'll take my leave, now. Good day, young trainers." He tipped his porkpie hat and strode off. Moon waited for a count of five until she trusted herself to speak.

"Well," she said finally. "Is everyone done with their food?"

Hau stared at her. "Arceus, Moon. How are you so great when your dad's… that?"

Moon laughed. "You can thank my mother. She never let me forget that my father was to blame and we were better off without him. She never let me think it was my fault and she never pushed me away. Not even when I had questions."

Hau whistled. "You and auntie are tough, Moon!" he said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Hau," said Moon, smiling at him. "Thank you, all of you."

"For what?" asked Lillie. "I haven't done anything." She sounded so down Moon wanted to hug her. Instead, Moon shook her head adamantly.

"Of course you have, Lillie," said Moon. "You help me each time you talk to me. Thank you for being there for me."

Lillie looked down, her face a deep red. "Thank you, Moon. I… I-"

"Aue!" cried out Hau. "That Elio took up so much of our time!"

"You're right," said Gladion, scowling. "We have less than half an hour left."

Moon sighed. "Leave it to my dad to screw everything up." She turned to Lillie, saying, "I'm sorry our time was cut short. And this was your first festival back, too."

Lillie shook her head. "No, no," she said hurriedly. "I had a wonderful time! I couldn't ask for better friends." Friends. The word hung between the two of them, like neither Moon nor Lillie knew what to do with it.

"We don't want to be late," said Hau. He called his Charizard as Gladion called his out as well.

"Lillie, can I talk to you?" Gladion asked. He caught Moon's eye and smirked. Moon narrowed her eyes.

Watch what you say, she mouthed while Lillie's back was turned. His smirk widened.

Hau sidled up to her. "Whaddya think they're talking about?"

Moon shrugged. "Hope it's not me," she said. She sent out her own Charizard and climbed on. Hau mirrored her as the two waited for her friends to finish talking. When the blonde siblings walked towards them again, Moon noted Lillie was bright red and Gladion wore a satisfied, smug smile.

Gladion clambered onto his Ride Pokémon and offered his hand to Lillie. She glanced at Moon and took her brother's hand. He told her something over his shoulder that made her smile.

The three Charizard launched into the air and took flight. Moon soared in between Hau and Gladion. She looked to her right and saw Hau grinning; he gave her thumbs up and she giggled when a lock of his dark green hair fell into his eyes. On her left, Gladion's hair was not holding up well under the pressure of the wind. Lillie, on the other hand, looked stunning. Moon couldn't help but wonder how she looked in the wind.

Moon waved for the other two Charizards to land at Iki Village. As they did, Moon surveyed the preparations underway in the quaint village. She saw people and Pokémon alike working together to get ready for the night. A woman and her Rockruff were gathering children to help out. An elderly couple with a Raichu were bringing food down to the long tables by the stage. Moon smiled; this was the nature of the people of Alola.


	11. Chapter 11

When all four of the teens had gotten off of their respective Ride Pokémon, they made their way to the stage. Moon spotted Miss Flores, a kind older woman who had lost her sight. She hurried over, tapping her her gently on the shoulder.

"Alola, Miss Flores," said Moon, trying her best to sound clear. "It's-"

"Moon!" said the woman. "How wonderful it is to see you again!"

"How have you been?" asked Moon.

"Just fine," said Miss Flores happily. "I couldn't be happier. I do love a good festival, you know."

Moon reached in her bag and pulled out Sylveon's Poke Ball. She called the fairy type out and turned to Miss Flores.

"Miss Flores, my Sylveon can help you around tonight. Would that be alright?"

She clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh, yes! Thank you so much, Moon."

"My pleasure," said Moon. She smiled at her Sylveon as the Pokémon wrapped a ribbon around the old woman's arms and gently guided her to a bench. Moon looked over to where Hau and Lillie were. Hau grinned at her while Lillie's eyes widened when they met hers. Lillie looked away quickly, her cheeks reddening

She went over to them, ignoring Hau's eyebrows as they wiggled up and down. She glanced around for Gladion, wondering where he could have gone, when she saw him face to face with a Team Skull grunt. She turned to Hau in alarm; she saw his shoulders tense and his back straighten. She called out for her Sylveon who had seen the blind woman to her grandson. She recalled her into her Poke Ball and returned to the task at hand.

Moon briskly walked to where her friend and the grunt stood, Hau on her heels, and Lillie trailing behind them. Hau took the lead and stepped in front of Gladion while Moon stationed herself at his side.

"Can we help you?" asked Hau, looking at Gladion in concern. Gladion had squared his shoulders and balled his fists, like he was expecting a fight. Moon narrowed her eyes. She had seen him quite angry, but never like this.

"Stay out of my way," said the grunt. "I'm just here to have a good time."

"Right," Gladion said, his voice cracking with anger. "I told you. You-"

"Hey, they won't mind," said the grunt. Gladion growled, a low noise deep from his throat. He was shaking, Moon realized, and it wasn't with fear. Moon stared at him, perplexed. She despised Team Skull more than anyone, but the rage in Gladion's posture was shocking.

"What?" questioned Moon, her eyes darting from Gladion to the grunt. She edged towards him, but Gladion swung an arm out in front of her.

"Don't." That was all he said. Moon froze. This wasn't like him.

"Please," started Hau. "Just-"

The grunt opened his mouth to cut in but Gladion spoke quickly. "Don't talk to them. Either of them."

Hau stared at Gladion in confusion. "Either of them? What do you-"

The grunt laughed, a course, grating noise. "Can't promise anything," he said, smirking at Moon and Lillie. Moon left Gladion's side to step in front of Lillie. She understood Gladion's anger, now. She soon found her own hands clenched into fists like Gladion's. She glared at the grunt, who met her gaze and flicked a blue curl out of his eyes.

"Like what you see?" he rasped, giving the Champion an unpleasant wink. Moon bit her tongue to refrain from swearing at him.

She heard Hau's sharp intake of breath behind her. She felt him start forward and stand at her side. She felt him touch his hand to hers, just enough to calm her. Unfortunately, the grunt caught sight of the exchange.

"Listen, girl," he drawled. "The name's Evander. For both of you," he added, leering at Lillie over Moon's shoulder. Lillie made a quiet noise of protest, barely a squeak. The grunt either didn't hear or didn't care.

"Come on out," he invited. "I won't hurt you."

"I can't say the same about you," replied Moon in an even tone, her gaze steady. "Get away from her."

"Alright, alright," he said. "Fine. Do I have to get away from you, too?"

"Preferably," said Moon curtly. She turned around to walk away when Evander grabbed her wrist. She stopped in her tracks. Gladion and Hau's voices joined to berate the grunt while Lillie let out a soft whisper. Moon couldn't quite hear it.

"Let go," Moon said, with her back still turned to him.

"Aw, come on!" he said. Moon could hear the smile in his tone. He leaned in- he was far too close, now- and muttered, "I can do it better than either of those kids."

"Let go," she repeated, her voice low and heavy with warning. When Evander did not relinquish hold, she spun around, ignoring the whimper that came from the grunt as his wrist twisted.

Moon faced him, her eyes dark and wild. "Stay away from her. Stay away from everyone here. If you ever touch me again, I'll-"

"Is there a problem?" Moon had never been happier to see her brother. Sun glared at the grunt as he ran to his sister's side. He rested a hand on her shoulder and turned to Evander. Hau was next to her, too. Gladion stood behind the grunt, ready to take action. Lillie was off to the side, watching the confrontation with worried eyes.

"No," said Evander at once. Moon was irritated. He was intimidated by Sun but the region's Champion. He probably doesn't know, realized Moon. Her mouth curled into a frown. It wasn't that he didn't know. She wasn't one to show off her position. It was that he assumed she was weak.

"I'd say there is," she said quietly. "Like I said. Stay away from them."

"And her," added Hau sharply, glancing at Moon. "Definitely her, too."

"I'd leave, if I were you," said Sun. Evander only shrugged. He seemed to have gotten over his brief fear.

"Who are you to tell me that?" he asked rudely. He tossed a Poke Ball and a Larvesta emerged. Moon recognized his stance; he was preparing for a Z-Move. She grabbed Sun by the hand and tugged him away. She saw that Hau and Gladion had also realized the danger. They had cleared the vicinity along with Lillie. Moon glanced at the girl's receding back and sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" asked Sun alarmedly.

"There's no time," she said calmly. Maybe all the emergency situations she'd been in had paid off, after all. Sun opened his mouth, probably to argue. Moon shook her head and ran from him towards the grunt. He was exceptionally slow, (trying to show off for Lillie?) having only just completed his pose.

Moon threw her Araquinid's Poke Ball out, glancing behind her. She had an audience, now.

"Get back," she warned them. The crowd shuffled away, whispering to each other. She turned back to her opponent. A faint smile pulled at her lips. This grunt had no idea what he was in for.

The Larvesta unleashed its fire type move, Inferno Overdrive, and Moon looked over the scene with a smile. She knew the attack would be regularly effective on her Pokémon; the bug and water typing would cancel each other out. However, Araquinid's special and normal defense was the strongest she'd ever seen. He can take it, thought Moon with confidence.

As she predicted, the attack blasted Araquinid with great force. The power of the attack shook the ground and launched waves of heat throughout the festival grounds. Moon's hair was lifted off her shoulders as the warm breeze carried the scent of fire. Moon grinned as she saw that her huge Pokémon didn't even stumble. Moon quickly scanned him over for any injuries; she had faith in his abilities, but she was a fiercely devoted trainer. Her team would not be wounded because she pushed them too hard. He had soot on his six legs, but nothing too rough.

"Our turn," she said, narrowing her eyes. She raised her arm, pointing to the opposing Larvesta.

"Bubble Beam," she called over the hushed conversations around her. A few curious tourists had approached the two trainers. They gathered around in a circle. Moon could hear Hau and Gladion persuading them to clear the field. She felt Lillie's eyes on her as the crowd thinned once more.

A stream of bubbles shot from Araquinid's mandibles, striking Larvesta directly in the face. Larvesta was hidden from view by the rapid spheres of water for a moment. The attack proved to be too much for the smaller Pokémon to bear, and it fainted. Its trainer called it back into its Nest Ball, his mouth agape.

"H-how did y-you-" he sputtered before he was interrupted by Hau's loud cheer. All around Moon, friends and strangers alike clapped for the girl who had emerged victorious from the short battle.

Sun walked over to her, ignoring Evander. He gave her a hesitant hug.

"Moon, you're really something," he said, sounding embarrassed. "I guess I never thought you'd be this good of a trainer."

Moon smiled softly. "I never thought I'd see you again," she said in return. Sun's eyes flicked to the ground in front of him.

"Me neither," he admitted. "You're doing great here. You didn't need dad." Or me. He didn't say it, but Moon knew it was there.

"I didn't need him," agreed Moon. "But I wouldn't have minded you."

Sun laughed. "I wouldn't have minded you, either. Imagine it; we could have gone on our Pokémon journey together. We turned 11 on the same day, after all."

"Hate to break it to you, but Alola's a much better place to start your journey than Kanto," said Moon.

"Kanto really toughens you up," argued Sun. "None of this flowers and rainbows stuff."

"Flowers and rainbows?" repeated Moon, staring at her twin incredulously. "Guys, care to explain a bit about Alola?"

"With pleasure," said Hau. He grinned at Sun. "So," he began. "Alola's got four islands; there's Melemele, Akala, Ula'ula, and Poni. Each island has different Pokémon and different people. And Alolan variants are super cool, too!"

"Alolan variants? What does that mean?" asked Sun. Moon smiled, thinking of the lecture she knew Samson Oak would love to give him.

"Some Pokémon look different here in Alola," she explained. "Their typings might even be different."

"Really?" Sun asked, sounding intrigued.

"I'll show you one right here," said Moon. She pointed to a old woman's Meowth. The gray Pokémon caught sight of the Champion and padded closer.

"That's a Meowth?"

Moon laughed. "Yes, Sun," she said. "And an Alolan Persian is quite the surprise to see for the first time." She remembered her own shock at seeing such a plush and round face on the body of the elegant and refined Pokémon she used to know Persian to be.

Sun looked at her eagerly. "What do they look like?"

"I'll show you mine later," offered Moon. "She loves attention, so I'm sure she'll be behaved."

"Great!" exclaimed Sun. "Thanks, Moon!"

"Moon," Hau said suddenly. "Moon, it's almost time!"

Moon glanced over at him, startled to find that he was right. The time had flown, and Moon was due to make her big speech. She tried her best to change it every year; she always made sure to honor Hau and Gladion, the Kahunas, the captains, and the Tapus. This year would be a little different. She had made sure of that in the morning.

People and Pokémon gathered around the stage as Moon walked up the steps. She spotted Sun standing in the crowd next to their mother. Her mom beamed at her while Sun looked on with a confused expression. Hau and Gladion, like always, approached from the other side so the three met at the center, where a chair had been placed. Two more chairs were usually there, but Moon had requested three. Moon locked eyes with Lillie, standing near the professors. She tilted her head, hoping Lillie would accept the invitation. Fortunately, Burnet nudged Lillie forward, meeting Moon's gaze and smiling. Lillie trailed after Hau and Gladion; they received her well, and soon she looked like she belonged there. She does, thought Moon.


	12. Chapter 12

Moon stepped forward, her arms spread open. She cleared her throat and smiled at the crowd. It had thickened; she saw familiar faces, as well as strangers.

"Alola, everyone. Welcome to the fourth annual Champion's Festival. Thank you all for coming to celebrate what has become an Alolan tradition. To start off the festivities, I will call upon our honored Guardian deity, Tapu Koko, as well as the Tapus of their respective islands."

Moon looked to her left, where Professor Kukui was standing. He held out four Ultra Balls. They each seemed to shake in turn. Moon nodded and one by one, the Tapus burst from their capsules and let loose a mighty call.

Tapu Koko, in all its strength, flew high into the sky until it became a golden dot in the expanse of pale blue. It soon came rocketing down, with a noise like thunder. It was a flashy Pokémon, Moon knew, and was merely showing off, but she was content to let her audience believe it was a noble Guardian. It had a frighteningly quick temper, and festivals excited it.

Tapu Lele drifted on the breeze, the glimmer of its magical scales already in the air. Moon willed it to refrain from spreading those scales through the festival. She herself had been healed by them on many occasions, but in large amounts, they were deadly. Tapu Lele was harsh; it was considered cruel by many. Moon didn't think that was the case. If Tapu Lele was cruel, then all of nature was, too. It helped those who deserved it. Moon admired that greatly.

Tapu Bulu hovered lazily, shaking its wooden horns. The Guardian of Ula'ula was a peaceful one, but if enraged, it would take all of Moon's efforts to calm it. It was exceptionally strong, with the force to completely destroy a village, as seen in Tapu Village. Moon locked eyes with it. Don't hurt anyone, she sought to convey. The Tapu must have understood; it nodded ever so slightly.

Tapu Fini floated serenely, summoning a thin stream of water around itself. Tapu Fini was a stern Pokémon. It had taken Moon a long time to assure it of her capabilities, and even longer for it to let Moon catch it. It didn't normally enjoy the company of humans, but Moon was an exception. She knew it didn't like the festival much, but it knew how important tradition was.

"Tapus, I thank you on behalf of all those gathered today. You four have watched over Alola for generations, and most importantly, you have become my close companions. I thank you once more for allowing me to be your trainer and your friend. May your light forever shine upon Alola and clear our fair region of darkness."

The Tapus reared their heads and called to the sun in unison. One by one, they shut themselves into their masks. The visage of a rooster stared from Tapu Koko's still form, while Tapu Lele's shell took on the form of an insect. Tapu Bulu's flower-like shell closed so the Tapu appeared as an angry bull. Tapu Fini closed itself off to the world to reveal a shell shaped like a swordfish. With a final cry, the Tapus emerged from their shells in a burst of light. Grinning, Moon tossed the four Ultra Balls into the air and watched as each Tapu touched a crest or horn to their respective ball.

Moon caught each ball and tossed them to Kukui, but she kept one on her belt. He grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up. Moon turned towards the crowd to receive its applause.

"The determination of the Pokémon I am honored to call my friends is why I stand before you today. Without my team's strength and commitment, someone else would have been here, giving this speech. So I thank every Pokémon who has stood by my side when I needed them most. A Champion is nothing without her Pokémon, after all," Moon continued.

"And now I wish to acknowledge a group of trainers I am proud to call my best friends. Hau, please stand."

Hau beamed and jumped up from his seat.

"A top caliber trainer, Hau has worked hard to become the best trainer he could be. I'm glad to say he gets closer everyday. He has, without a doubt, become one of the strongest trainers in Alola. He's been working nonstop to help former Team Skull grunts enter a better place for themselves. He doesn't give up on anyone, and he's never let a bad day get him down. He is my best friend and a worthy rival. Thank you, Hau," Moon said. She meant every word. Hau looked almost teary. She made sure to express his skill every year, but she had put in extra effort to make this festival a memorable one. She wasn't quite done yet.

"Another thing; Hau, I am pleased to inform you Tapu Koko has been shaking in its Poke Ball all day. I believe I know why." Moon was grinning. She couldn't help it. She had planned this for months; she had conferred with Hala and Kukui to make sure everything went right. Tapu Koko made the choice, of course. Moon had no say in that. But she knew Hau was the one, and the Tapu came to realize that, too.

Moon released Tapu Koko from its ball and it crowed loudly. Moon looked into its fierce eyes and then closed her own. After a moment, she opened them. She solemnly nodded to the Tapu and it retreated back into its ball.

"The Tapu has chosen," she stated, a smile spreading across her face. She looked at Hau with glee. "Hau, will you take Kahuna Hala's place once he decides to step down?"

Hau's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he took a step back. "Me? Moon, are you sure?"

Moon nodded. "I swear by the Tapus," she said. The Ultra Ball on her belt shook. She rested a hand on it and waited for Hau's response. Hau looked towards Hala; something must have clicked in his mind when he saw his grandfather beaming, because a glint of determination found its way into his eyes.

"I accept," he said firmly. "I will defend my home and family as its Kahuna when the time comes."

"Then I name you Melemele's very own reserve Kahuna. May the strength of your Pokémon and your allies never fade."

Hau took his seat, tears in his eyes and a glowing smile on his face. Gladion elbowed him and muttered something in his ear. Hau grinned even wider and slung an arm around the other boy. Moon caught Gladion's eye and nodded. He sighed and stood up.

"Next I'd like to call up Gladion, close friend and Aether President. Under his administration, his foundation has become a beacon of hope for injured and neglected Pokémon. He has taken the once corrupt organization and turned the tide to help the defenseless, as it was intended to do from the start. He's also a strong and skilled trainer, whose search for strength has led him to be one of the best trainers in the region. Thank you."

Though Gladion was far from crying, he looked sincerely touched. He ran a hand through his hair and mouthed, Thanks. He sat back down and let Hau give him a proper hug. Moon stifled a giggle and returned to her speech. She glanced at Lillie, who perked up when her eyes fell on her.

"Lillie, stand up, if you would," she said. Lillie's mouth was open in surprise. Maybe she hadn't expected her to call for her to stand. "Lillie, I'm so happy to welcome you back to Alola. Your bravery and dedication to the Pokémon and people you love was and still is inspiring. You risked so much for Nebby and faced your fears time and time again. Thank you… so much. For everything." Moon took a deep breath. Her mouth was dry.

Lillie's eyes were shining. Her hands were clasped in front of her heart. She offered Moon a smile, and Moon felt her nerves disappear. She smiled back and faced the people and Pokémon gathered in front of her.

"The three people sitting behind me are, without the shadow of a doubt, the saviors of Alola," she said, grinning. "That is a title well-deserved."

She joined the crowd in clapping for Hau, Gladion, and Lillie. Hau drew his arms behind his head in his usual relaxed pose while Gladion seemed pleased but on edge. Lillie looked golden there on stage, basking in the light of the falling sun and the joy of the occasion.

"Please, welcome to the stage our revered Kahunas and captains!" she called out after the cheering had ended. She sat down in her seat as the four Kahunas took to the stage.

"Thank you, Moon," said Hala heartily. "It is a great joy to have you back in Alola! I trust you made us proud!"

"As Kahunas of Alola," said Olivia, "it is our duty to recognize strong trainers. Moon is, without a doubt, the strongest trainer in Alola, and I'll bet she holds her own against the other Champions around the world."

Kahuna Nanu shrugged. "She's strong, alright. But her real strength is the way she communicates with her team. That's how she reached her position." He turned to face her. There was no hint of warmth on his face, no emotion at all at Moon's return. "Good to see you again, Moon," he said monotonously.

Moon hid her smile and nodded seriously. He hardly ever called her by her name. She hadn't expected a friendly reunion with him like she had with the other Kahunas. This was all Nanu would give her.

"Indeed, Moon's spirit, skill, and wit are all admirable," said Hapu, her stature small compared to the other Kahunas but her voice just as strong. "I'm proud to call her a friend."

"And I, you," said Moon softly. She saw a smile begin to form on Hapu's face, and knew she had heard.

Hala announced the arrival of the captains. Moon smiled as her friends filed onto the stage. Ilima was there, a hand to his heart as he smiled for Kukui's camera. Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe stood together, chatting. Moon thought she saw Lana catch sight of her and whisper something to Kiawe, who suddenly stood very straight and tall. Acerola waved frantically to her, smiling widely. Moon returned her smile and vigorous waving. She also spotted Sophocles standing off to the side with Molayne. Sophocles wasn't fond of parties, she remembered.

Moon stood up once again. "And now," she said. "I welcome you all to enjoy the festival until the sun rises in the morning! Happy Champion's Festival, everyone!"

She met with a roar of applause. Moon grinned and took a bow. Nodding her head at her friends seated by her throne, the four of them made their way through the sudden swell of dancers.


	13. Chapter 13

"Moon," said her mom with a huge smile. "You were brilliant, honey!" She gave Moon a warm hug.

"Yeah," agreed Sun. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Moon. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to discuss. She led him near the entrance to Mahalo Trail.

"Who's the Champion?" he asked, scanning her face like he thought she would try to lie to him.

"Sun-"

"It's you, isn't it?"

A pause. "Yes," she said finally. "Sun, I told you I would explain everything to you. Do you want to hear it now?"

Another pause. "Yes," he said finally. "Yes, I do."

"I am the first Champion of Alola," she stated simply. "Tapu Koko saved me from falling to my death my first day in Alola. It gave me the Sparkling Stone that was turned into my very own Z-Ring. I started my journey, Hau and Lillie by my side."

Moon stopped. It must have been a lot to take in, because Sun looked astonished. He opened his mouth but soon closed it. Evidently, he couldn't seem to form words.

Moon decided to continue speaking. "I finished up my trial on Melemele so we went to Akala. That's where I met Gladion and Team Skull. Team Skull used to be a bunch of dropouts wanting to feel big by picking on innocent people. It wasn't serious, but it was backed by the Aether Foundation. Before Gladion took over, Aether was corrupt." Moon felt she shouldn't discuss Lillie and Gladion's personal relations towards the corrupt organization, so she picked her words carefully.

"I fought Team Skull a few times. I finished my Akala trials and moved on to Ula'ula. That's when a few things went wrong. Aether got hold of a very powerful Pokémon and the former president planned on hurting it until it opened an Ultra Wormhole. She did, but the Pokémon didn't die. Meanwhile, I was able to finish my trial on Poni Island. Eventually, I was able to catch the legendary Pokémon and traveled to the dimension the Aether president was. She fused with an Ultra Beast and I battled her in Ultra Space and won. I challenged the newly established Pokémon League and beat the newly appointed Elite Four. I became the first ever Champion in Alola."

Sun had found his voice during her story. "Moon…" he said with wide eyes. "You're a Champion."

It wasn't a question. It was a fact, and now Sun knew it. Moon nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but you got here yesterday, and I was a bit confused and stressed about all this," she said.

Sun shook his head. "You know, I read that the League in Alola was relatively new, but I never thought it'd only be four years old. Or that my sister's such a great trainer she hasn't lost in four years."

"Thanks, Sun," Moon said. "But…" she exhaled, "there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah," she said. "I helped the International Police capture the stray Ultra Beasts. I've also been to about 12 conferences around the world to meet other Champions."

Sun let out a gasp. "Have you… have you met him?"

"Who?" Moon asked, confused. She'd met a lot of famous people during her travels, and couldn't think who her brother was thinking of.

"Red," whispered Sun with eager eyes.

Moon stared at Sun for a moment before doubling over in her laughter. "Red? He's here in Alola. I can take you to meet him, if you'd like. I'm sure he'd battle you if you wanted."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course," Moon answered easily. "We'll go tomorrow."

"That'd be great," said Sun with a bright grin. "Thanks, sis."

Moon smiled and nodded, turning away from him to hide her suddenly teary eyes. Sis, he had said. She blinked a few times and faced Sun again.

"Let's get back to the party," Moon suggested, and together they returned to the area around the stage. Moon grinned as she saw Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe gathered by the punch bowl. Moon waved to them and the three Akala captains walked over to Sun and Moon with pleasant smiles.

"Alola, Moon," they said together. Mallow's eyes traveled from Moon to Sun and back to Moon. Lana's gaze seemed to linger on Sun and Kiawe barely noticed him.

"Hey, everyone," Moon greeted. "I wanted to introduce you all to my brother. Captains, this is Sun. Sun, these are the Akala Island captains."

"I'm Mallow," said the grass type lover cheerfully. Her smile faded slightly as she looked to her left and saw Lana's widened eyes and faint blush.

"O-oh," said Lana after a nudge from Mallow. "I'm Lana," she said quietly.

Sun glanced at Kiawe, and it wasn't difficult for Moon to see he was a bit intimidated by her friend.

"And this is Kiawe," interjected Moon after neither boy said anything. Sun cleared his throat and held out a hand to Mallow. She shook his hand with a friendly smile that, once again, disappeared when Lana stammered her way through her handshake with Sun. Kiawe gripped Sun's hand firmly, leaving the shorter boy staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Sun excused himself; Moon saw him head over to their mother. She turned her attention back to the Akala captains in front of her.

"How are you guys?" she asked. It had been awhile since she had talked to any captains, what with how much she'd been focusing on Team Skull.

"Great," answered Lana absentmindedly. Her eyes tracked Sun as he moved through the crowd. When he was no longer in view, her gaze darted back to Moon.

"Sorry," Lana said, a blush creeping up her neck. "How have you been, Moon?"

"Alright," said Moon. "A bit stressed, but that's what festivals are for."

"How are your efforts in fighting Team Skull?" inquired Kiawe. Mallow and Lana tensed.

"We've made some progress," said Moon. "But there's a lot of work to do."

Kiawe drew himself to his fullest height. "If you ever need my help, Moon, you only have to ask."

"Thanks so much, Kiawe," said Moon with a smile. He opened his mouth to say more when Hala's booming voice cut him off.

"And now, it's time for our traditional Champion's dance!" he announced. Moon gave Kiawe an apologetic glance and hurried to the stage.

She scanned the grass for her partner. There was Sun, there was Gladion. She spotted Lillie, and she smiled softly. She was talking to Hapu; whatever they were discussing, it must have been exciting. Lillie's eyes were alight with interest and she smiled around her words.

"Moon!" Hau appeared on the stage, his dark hair loose on his shoulders. "Sorry I'm late, I was fixing my hair at home and I ran here when I heard Tutu."

"No problem," said Moon. "Here, let me help you."

She reached up to brush a few stray locks of hair out of Hau's eyes. She slid a hair tie off of his wrist and spun Hau around. She gathered his hair in one hand and stretched the band out with the other. Securing the band in his hair, Moon picked out a single curl and drew it from the mass of waves to let it rest next to his ear.

"Perfect," said Moon, looking over her work.

"Thanks!" Hau said, swinging his head side from side and giggling as his Ponyta tail moved along with him.

The two stood together as the music began to play. It was Alola's national anthem, a cheerful tune with happy words. Hau held out his arms; Moon held his hands and they began to dance.

It was a tradition for the Champion to dance at the festival. There had never been any doubt for Moon as to who her partner would be. She had asked him immediately after she had been informed by the Kahunas they wanted to host a dance at the event. He had accepted immediately, too. So every year, they started the dance together. Later, Moon would dance with other friends, as well. A giddy feeling arose in her as she thought about asking Lillie to dance.

"Thinking about her?" Hau asked knowingly, shaking Moon out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Moon admitted with a guilty smile. Hau knew her too well.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," said Hau. He glanced down at his feet, as if he didn't want to step on her feet. Moon knew for a fact he was a great dancer.

"Yeah?"

"You ever notice how many people like people?" Hau asked, his words coming out rushed. He was looking at her in the eyes now.

"Well, yeah," said Moon, considering the question. She saw little hints of crushes everywhere. "I mean, Mallow's into Lana. I'm pretty sure Lana likes Mallow, even though she's got all starry eyed for Sun now. Ilima's always talking about Mina's wonderful art, and she's always talking about his writing. Molayne's going to propose soon, between you and me. I guess Alola's just a romantic region."

Hau smirked. "There's one more crush you're missing there."

Moon rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I know."

Hau's smile fell. "And Gladion likes you."

Moon raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked, puzzled. Gladion was one of her closest friends, and that was all.

"He can't stop blushing around you. You're the only one he ever listens to," said Hau glumly. He looked genuinely upset.

"Hau, Gladion doesn't like me," Moon said gently. "He told me this confidentially. But I don't want you to be upset. He told me he used to like me, but he doesn't anymore. He told me this last year. We're just friends. That's why he gets so riled up when you tease him."

Hau squinted at her. "Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"Positive," answered Moon. Hau broke out into a grin and danced with new vigor. Moon laughed and went along with her best friend. Near the end of the dance, she leaned in.

"Why were you sad when you told me Gladion likes me?" Moon asked quietly. Hau blushed and looked away.

"Please don't tell him," he said, his eyes trained on a tree.

"You know I'd never," replied Moon. She smiled, tugging his hand a little. "It's okay, you know."

"I just… I wanted to be his friend so bad when we were younger. Then it finally happened. And I realized he was pretty great."

"I understand," said Moon. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Hau," she began. "How long have you liked Gladion?"

"Um," he said. "Like, three years."

"And you've told me this now?" Moon asked, her expression playfully wounded.

Hau's eyes widened. "Me? You never told me you liked Lillie!"

Moon grinned, all offense forgotten. "Go on," she said. "Go talk to know where he'll be."

Hau smiled gratefully and ran off to find Gladion. Moon, meanwhile, turned her attention to the line of people who had gathered before her to dance.

Ilima was there in a flash. "We don't want to overwhelm our Champion, now, do we? Please, give her a moment to herself."

Grumbling, the group of boys dissolved until there was one young man left.

Moon exhaled deeply, her eyes shut tight; the Ace Trainer before her was none other than Cole.

Ilima crossed the stage quickly to stand by Moon's side. "Hello," he said politely. "Cole, isn't it?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Cole said rudely. His eyes darted between Ilima and Moon.

"My name is Captain Ilima," said Ilima, a hand extended. "I remember you from your island challenge. How did that end up going?"

"Just fine," said Cole with pride. "I don't remember you; I guess you weren't a tough opponent."

"Ilima's a wonderful trainer," said Moon coldly. Cole snorted.

"Sure," he said. "Anyway, how about you and I dance for the night, baby?"

"I wouldn't call her that, if I were you," said Ilima in his pleasant voice. "Well, actually," he added, turning to Moon, "it's preposterous to even imagine myself in your shoes. You see, I would never treat you the way he does."

"What?" Cole sputtered. "I treat her great!"

"I doubt that," said Ilima simply.

"I do! She's lucky to have me," protested Cole.

"I'm right here," interjected Moon angrily. "You can talk to me when you're talking about me."

Moon then turned to Ilima with a smile. "Ilima, would you care to dance?"

"I would," he said, beaming. "I appreciate your invitation."

Ilima danced like a gentlemen, rather different from Hau's skilled but enthusiastic footwork. They danced to a classic piece composed in Kalos. Moon wasn't an expert in dancing like this, but she was adequate. She let Ilima guide her along to the music.

"Thank you," she said to him once they were out of earshot.

"Of course," said Ilima. "That trainer angers me greatly. It was rather difficult to maintain my composure."

Moon laughed and stumbled over a loose plank in the stage. "You were great," she said. "I still can't believe he said you weren't a strong trainer."

"Oh, that didn't bother me much," said Ilima. "He acts like you're a maiden in distress, a clueless girl to be charmed. You're a Champion, in every sense of the word."

"Thank you," Moon said, smiling. "That means a lot to me."

"Would you like any refreshments?" Ilima offered as the music drew to an end.

"Sure, let's head over there together," Moon agreed. "I don't want to run into Cole again."

They made their way to the long table where many of their friends were lounging around. She spotted Sun standing off to the side and felt a pang of guilt. She had been having a great time while Sun was stuck at a party where he knew about two people.

Moon led Ilima over to her brother and tapped his arm. He turned and smiled.

"Hey, Moon," he said. He noticed Ilima standing next to his sister.

"Hi, I'm Sun," he said, introducing himself.

"He's my brother," offered Moon, observing Ilima's confusion. His expression cleared.

"Ah, I see," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sun."

"Likewise," Sun replied with a smile. It was easy to see Sun was much more at ease with Ilima than with Kiawe.

"Oh, there's Mina!" Ilima noted, a smile on his face. "Please excuse me, Sun and Moon."

Moon watched him go, smirking to herself as she realized Hau was right. There were crushes left and right.

"So," said Moon, her attention back to her brother. "How are you liking the party?"

"It's really nice," said Sun. "People here are super friendly."

Moon nodded "I noticed that when I first came here, too."

"It looks like you have a lot of friends here," Sun said. "That Kiawe guy, for instance."

"Yeah, he's the fire type captain," Moon said.

"I could tell," said Sun dryly. Moon giggled.

"I guess it's a bit of a no-brainer," she said with a grin. "He looks a little… intimidating to some people, but he really is a good friend."

"Friend?" Sun said sharply.

Moon stared at him for some time. Then she burst into laughter. "Blue asked almost the same thing, you know that? You're ridiculous, I'm not into any of the guys here," she said, smiling. She realized what she had said. Guys. Would Sun know she was interested in girls?

Was she even interested in girls? She'd only ever liked Lillie, so she supposed so. But she had no idea of deciding whether it was the truth.

Moon cleared her head. It wouldn't do to have an existential crisis when she should be having a good time. Fortunately, Sun didn't notice her daze. He looked around and narrowed his eyes.

"And Hau?" he asked, glancing at Moon. Moon resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sighed.

"Sun," she said with the air of one explaining something quite tedious. "Hau is my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Gladion?" Sun persisted, though he looked visibly relieved.

"Nope," said Moon, perplexed at how paranoid her brother was. She smiled, realizing all brothers must do this.

"Ilima?"

Moon snorted. "Almost," she admitted. "And he's wonderful, but no."

"Sorry if I'm being nosy," said Sun sheepishly after a brief moment of silence. "I guess I just missed so much of your life… I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to make up for it?"

Moon smiled softly. "You don't have to," she said. "You being here is good enough."

"Thanks, Moon," Sun said. "I… I missed you."

"I did, too," said Moon. She hadn't realized how much her brother meant to her, but it came crashing down on her. "I really did."

Sun smiled at her, his eyes telling her what he chose not to. He cleared his throat, looking away. "So," he said. "Any other friends you want me to meet?"

"Yes, actually," Moon said, scanning the crowd for Acerola. "Oh, there!" She waved to the purple haired girl and smiled as she made her way over to the siblings.

"Acerola!" Moon said with delight. "Alola!"

"Alola!" Acerola said brightly, her cheerful demeanor contrasting with her dark clothing. "It's so great to see you again," she said sincerely.

Moon grinned and threw an arm around Acerola's shoulders. "Oh, and this is my brother, Sun."

Acerola gaped at her. "Your brother?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yup," Moon confirmed. "Sun, this is Acerola. She's our ghost type captain over on Ula'ula."

"Nice to meet you," said Sun politely. Acerola beamed and shook his hand eagerly.

"Nice is meet you, too!" she said. "Hey, are you a trainer?"

Sun nodded, looking bemused as Acerola gasped loudly. She grinned enthusiastically and Sun couldn't help but smile, too.

"Uh, yeah," he answered. "I got through the league is Kanto."

"Cool!" exclaimed Acerola. "I'm a member of the Elite Four here in Alola myself, you know."

"Wow," said Sun. "You must be a pretty strong trainer."

"She sure is," said Moon. "Gives me trouble each time I defend my title."

Acerola blushed and shuffled from side to side, head down to hide a pleased smile. "Thanks, Moon," she told her. "But I'm no match for you."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Moon's mind. Her eyes widened and she began to smile.

"Sun, why don't you challenge the Alola Elite Four?" Moon asked, turning to her brother in excitement.

"What?"

"You've beaten the Gym Leaders back in Kanto, right?" Moon pressed eagerly.

"Yeah," said Sun. "Then I decided to check out Alola. I heard a lot of trainers come here to relax and train."

"So you haven't challenged the League in Kanto," said Moon.

Sun shook his head. "No, I wanted to train some more before I tried."

"So go for our League," Moon said. It made perfect sense to her. Alola was her home, and while she knew it wouldn't become the same for Sun, he could still enjoy it to the fullest.

"I'll think about it," Sun said. His tone was unconvinced, but Moon saw the slight smile playing at his lips. She smiled, too.

"Moon," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Hau, who had spoken, and Gladion.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, we are!" said Hau, grinning. Gladion rolled his eyes but smiled in spite of himself.

"Want to dance?" Gladion asked quietly. "I know… well, you know. But I want to talk to you."

"Sure," Moon said with a glance at Hau. He gave her a slight smile; only Moon noticed.

She and Gladion walked over to the stage. Others had begun to dance; Moon spotted Ilima and Mina twirling elegantly in the crowd. There was Mallow and Lana, not holding hands but merely swaying to the beat. They were soon joined by Kiawe, so that all Akala captains danced together.

Gladion placed one hand on Moon's shoulder and the other on her waist. Moon mirrored his motions and they began to dance. Moon had discovered at one of their first festivals that Gladion was well- rehearsed in ballroom dancing. He had learned it when he was young at his mother's insistence; it turned he was quite good at it and he enjoyed it.

"I need your help," he told her after a pleasant silence of dancing. Moon narrowed her eyes. Gladion wasn't the type to ask for help. When he did, she listened.

"I told you how I used to… ah…" he trailed off, looking away.

"Used to like me," Moon confirmed. "It's okay. Now what?"

Gladion sighed. "I think I- no. I like someone. I don't know how to tell hi- them how I feel."

"Them," repeated Moon sharply. "Gladion, you know-"

"I know, I know," said Gladion. "Fine."

"Be honest to him," said Moon. "If he doesn't feel the same, there's nothing you can do. Just be the best person you can be."

"Thanks," he said dryly. "Be myself. Even Hau could come up with something better than that."

"You ask him, then," Moon said, playfully offended.

Gladion blushed deeply. "No, no. I was kidding."

"Oh?"

"Shut up," he said quietly. "And please-"

"Don't worry," Moon said softly. "Go talk to him," she urged as the song finished and they seperated.

Gladion sighed, a slight smile on his lips. "Fine," he said. "Thanks, Moon."

Moon grinned at him. "Thank me when you make it official."

She giggled as Gladion glared at her. She smiled at his retreating back as her friend made his way to Hau, who had been stuffing himself at the buffet table.


	14. Chapter 14

"Moon?"

Moon turned around to find herself face to face with Lillie. "Hey, Lillie," said Moon, willing her nerves to settle.

"Hello," said Lillie. She seemed nervous, almost. Like she had something on her mind.

"Um, enjoying yourself?" Moon asked.

"Very much," answered Lillie with a smile. "It's a lovely party."

"It's great fun every year. This is even better, though," said Moon. "Because, well, you know."

"I imagine seeing your brother after so long is quite monumental," noted Lillie.

Moon blushed and looked down. "Oh, right. That too."

"Hmm?"

"I meant, this is our first festival with you here," said Moon quickly. "I missed you."

"Moon?" Lillie asked hesitantly after an awkward silence. "Would you maybe, um, like to visit the ruins with me? For old times?"

"I'd love to," said Moon, grinning. The two of them proceeded to stroll to Mahalo Trail. Moon caught Hau's eye as they walked. He winked at her but soon blushed when Moon winked back; he was standing rather close to Gladion who had a tentative smile on his usually somber face.

"Those two are cute together, aren't they?" Lillie remarked. Moon grinned.

"They sure are," agreed Moon. "Glad someone else sees it."

"I know," said Lillie. "Gladion told me earlier today, at Malie Garden."

"He told me just a little while ago when we were dancing," said Moon. "It seems this festival is bringing the romantic out in everyone."

Lillie laughed, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. "Yes, it would seem so," she said in between giggles. "Why, just look over there!"

Moon glanced to where Lillie was nodding at and smiled as she saw Ilima and Mina. "And," she added. "Don't forget about Molayne."

"Olivia, right?" Lillie asked.

"Yup," confirmed Moon. "They started dating maybe two years ago. Molayne's told me he's planning to ask her to marry him."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Lillie. "That's wonderful!"

Moon nodded. "And I don't know if you've heard yet, but Burnet and Kukui are-"

"Expecting a baby?" Lillie finished, smiling happily. "I was told only this morning. They've named me godmother, can you imagine?"

"I can, actually," said Moon. "You know, Burnet told me she wanted you to be godmother a few days after I came back to Alola. She also named me as godmother."

Her mouth open, Lillie turned to stare at her. "That's… wonderful, Moon! I'm so glad we can share this experience together."

"Me too," said Moon, smiling brightly. "I can't wait to meet the baby."

"I wonder what she'll be named," said Lillie, her eyes shining at the future she must have been imagining.

"Something lovely, I'm sure," said Moon. "Maybe something like-"

Moon's speech halted abruptly, her eyes widening. "Hey!" she shouted, breaking into a run. She heard Lillie behind her, her yelp of shock, but her vision was filled with red.

Sun stood precariously close to the cliff next to the bridge leading to the Ruins of Conflict. A pale purple bruise marked his face, just under his eye. Moon knew it hadn't been there the last time she had seen him. In front of him stood the twins' father. Adam Elio turned to face Moon his face expressing surprise.

Moon raced to place herself in between her father and brother. Her eyes darted to Lillie and Mahalo Trail; she prayed to every Tapu Lillie would turn and bring back help. Thankfully, she ran back down the trail. Moon felt herself sigh in relief, and her gaze was directed once again at her father.

"Leave him alone," she said coldly. "Or else."

"This is a family matter," said Elio cooly. "I must insist you step aside."

"What, so you can hurt him?" asked Moon, her voice tight with anger. "I won't allow it."

"What is it to you?" Elio questioned, as if he and Moon were having nothing but a light discussion. "You don't know him, do you?"

Moon looked back at Sun, hesitant. Should she carry on letting her father think she was merely a powerful trainer, or tell him the truth?

"It doesn't matter," she heard herself say. "I won't let you hurt anyone."

"Oh?" said her father with an arched brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Moon said curtly.

"Sun here doesn't seem to be able to help me," said Elio. "Perhaps you could." When Moon said nothing in response, he continued. "Where does an Anna Celeste live? You seem to be quite knowledgeable about these parts."

"I don't recognize the name," answered Moon without missing a beat. Her heart was pounding, but she controlled her breathing and forced herself to appear calm. She had, unfortunately, gotten some practice reacting to tense situations. The last time Moon could remember feeling so frightened was when she first faced an Ultra Beast, which was not a memory she was keen on resurfacing.

"Shame," said Elio evenly. "A past love of mine, she was. Well, she might still be."

Behind her, Sun snorted. "As if," he said. "She'd never take you back."

For the first time, Moon saw Elio drop his calm, collected mask. Instead, his face contorted in irritation. "Shut up, boy!" he barked.

Sun flinched, then looked up to meet his father's eyes. "No!" he said loudly. "I'm done shutting up! You don't control me!"

Moon tensed as Elio balled his fists and strode forward. Her hand plunged into her bag and she pulled out two Poke Balls; Sylveon and Garchomp emerged, ready to defend. The Pokémon reacted quickly, with Sylveon grasping Sun's arm with her ribbon-like feelers and Garchomp letting out a fierce roar and baring its fangs at the man who would seek to harm her beloved trainer.

Sylveon led Sun away from the confrontation despite his protests. At the same time, Hau and Gladion appeared at the top of the trail, Raichu and Silvally at their sides. They were joined by Ilima, Acerola, and the profesors Kukui and Burnet.

"Get away from her!" Kukui ordered in a thundering voice. Hau and Gladion dashed to stand on either side of her, glaring at Elio as if daring him to attack.

Ilima and Acerola closed the gap, surrounding Mr. Elio. He glanced this way and that, but could not find a way out.

"Darling, who is this?" asked Burnet gently, her gaze kind as she looked at Moon.

"Are you her mother?" asked Elio. He seemed to attempt a conversation while he plotted how to escape.

"Not technically," said Burnet. "And I would never want to replace her mother. But she's as good as my daughter, what with everything we've been through."

Moon was filled with a burst of love for the woman in front of her. Elio considered her words and then chuckled.

"So you don't have children of your own?"

"No," answered Burnet. "Not yet."

"Then stay out of this," said Elio, rather contrasting with his usually polite demeanor.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," retorted Moon angrily.

"This isn't your concern," Elio said.

"It is if you hurt Sun," said Moon.

"Get out of my way," insisted Elio. He had stepped back from Moon, possibly nervous from the numbers against him.

"No," said Moon, simply and firmly.

"You insolent-"

"Stop right there," said Hau. "Stop." The rage in his eyes was unmistakable.

"No," Moon said quietly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," interjected Gladion. "I know that." His voice was laden with pain, and Moon realized he could sympathize with her.

"Adam Elio," said Kukui. "Is it?"

Moon looked to him, confused. Had she mentioned her father's name to Kukui?

"I've heard of you," said Kukui with a clenched jaw. "Nothing good."

"Would you happen to be Professor Kukui?" asked Elio politely. "I've read you name somewhere, I'm sure."

"Stay away from Anna and Sun."

"What?"

Moon's breath caught in her throat. "Professor?"

"Miss Celeste told me all about Adam Elio," Kukui explained. "And the pain he brought her and her children."

Children.

"I don't know how you know dear Anna, but I assure you-"

"Calm down, Elio," said Kukui. "I'm married, you know. Anna's a good friend of mine, and I don't like how you've treated her family."

"The nerve," said Elio quietly.

"Professor," said Moon again, her tone insistent. "I've got this."

"Alright," he relented, tossing her a smile. "Sorry, cousin. Just looking out for you."

"I know," said Moon. "Thank you." And she meant it, with all her heart. She needed Burnet and Kukui, she realized now. They were family.

Elio narrowed his eyes. "You appear to be quite popular here. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," said Moon. "But I suppose it's time for an introduction."

She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. She was ready. Was she? Yes. No. She didn't know. But she had to be. She had to try.

"Well?" Adam prompted.

"My name is Moon Celeste," said Moon, opening her eyes at last, her dark brown gaze burning into the man in front of her. "I am the Champion of Alola. I will not step aside."

"What?" His voice was quiet and hoarse, his eyes wide like he didn't believe her.

"How have you been, father?" she asked, her tone flat.

"Moon," he said. "Moon, I had no idea. If I knew-"

"You'd punch mom's address out of me."

Sun whistled. "She got you."

"Silence, Sun," Elio said.

"Don't talk to him like that. Don't talk to anyone here like that," said Moon fiercely.

"I'm your father, Moon," Adam said. "No matter what happened in the past, that's more important than any of your little friends here."

"No, it's not," said Moon, raising her voice.

Hau stepped forward. "Now that you remember this is your daughter, can we get to the part where we kick your-"

"Hau," interrupted Gladion, a faint smile upon his face. "Not the time."

"Right."

Kukui muttered something to his wife and she turned and walked briskly towards Iki Village. Moon watched her go with a strange sense of calm. If she had her friends, her family, by her side, there was nothing and no one she couldn't face.

"Where is she, Moon?" Her father's question jolted Moon out of her daze. Moon looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, crossing her arms. "My mother's whereabouts are none of your concern."

"I'm her-"

"Her what?" Sun cut in. "Her ex? I'm sure she'll love to see the man who abused her daughter for seven years."

"Moon?" Anna Celeste appeared in the small clearing. "Moon, Sun, what's going on?" She was accompanied by Burnet who was still glaring at Adam Elio.

"Mom," the twins said together. "Mom, I don't know if you want to be here," Moon went on.

Miss Celeste's gaze darted from Moon's furious eyes and Sun's bruised cheek to the man in the center of the ring of trainers. She crossed her arms like her daughter, her stance guarded and expression frigid.

"Adam," she said quietly. "Get away from my kids."

She was speaking in a dangerously low voice. Moon heard her own voice in her mother's; there was the slight crack when she was overcome with emotion, and the shakiness from an excess of anger.

"They're my kids, too, Anna," said Elio. "Whether you like it or not."

"They stopped being your kids the second you hit Moon!" Miss Celeste shot back. "Moon, Sun, we should go."

Moon found herself shaking her head. "No," she said. "I'm not leaving a perfectly good festival because some Team Skull scum decided to show up."

Her friends nodded. "Once we get this guy to leave, we can party!" said Hau enthusiastically.

Moon grinned, but the smile quickly faded after her father began to laugh. It chilled her to her bones. She hoped she could go a lifetime without hearing that dreaded noise again.

"I may not be what I used to be," said Elio. "But I'm enough to take you down, Champion."

"I beat you once. You want that to happen again?" Moon challenged.

"Mere luck," commented Elio. "That's all. Frankly, I find it quite surprising that a weakling like you could become Champion. Alola must be full of weaklings."

"We are not weaklings," said Hau firmly. He stood next to Gladion, their shoulders almost brushing, his eyes fierce. "And you aren't going to hurt Moon anymore. I won't let you."

"And what can you do to stop me? You can't even beat Moon. You're no threat to me."

"Of course I can't beat Moon. She's Champion," said Hau matter-of-factly. "The issue is you can't either."

Moon's father frowned. "I'm sure I can. No child is that strong."

"I'm not a child," said Moon quietly. "I'm the Alolan Champion. And more importantly, I'm a trainer. I've handled myself against worse than you."

"Worse than me?" Elio asked. "Can you think of someone like that?"

"My mother," said Lillie quietly. She looked down at her feet when everyone's eyes fell on her. Gladion walked to stand by his sister.

"That's right," he said as Lillie looked at him gratefully. "Our mother, even when fused with an Ultra Beast, was no match for Moon. You're not, either."

"Fused with a Pokémon?"

"It wasn't pretty," said Moon, shuddering at the memory of facing off against Lusamine. Her wild eyes, the tentacles that had nearly thrown her across the wide expanse of Ultra Space, the way she had spat at Lillie.

Moon shook her head, desperate to be rid of the ghastly recollection, and turned her attention to her father. "The point is that you don't scare me." It was a lie she hoped her father couldn't see through. Of course he scared her. He was supposed to love and protect her, but instead, he had become the very monster parents were to guard their children from.

"I think I scare you more than you'd care to admit," said her father. He reached for his belt and Moon mirrored his movement, her hand on a Poke Ball in her bag.

"If I beat you, then you leave," said Moon emotionlessly. "Deal?"

"I accept," said Adam Elio. "It will only end in your defeat."


	15. Chapter 15

Moon threw the ball containing Ninetales and the ice and fairy type raised her head serenely to meet the opposing Venusaur. Moon felt a strange twinge in her stomach seeing the massive beast. She shook her head and scanned through her options for a plan of attack.

I can one-shot it with an ice type move, Moon thought to herself, surveying the Pokémon across from her Ninetales. It better not land a poison attack on me, though. The two Pokémon were a strange matchup, with each being weak to one of the other's types but resistant to the other.

"Ice Beam!" Moon called out. Ninetales moved far faster than the bulky Venusaur, her icy tails trailing behind her like a cape. She opened her mouth to reveal a ball of ice gradually forming. It was shrouded in bright light as Ninetales blasted the Venusaur with a beam of freezing cold energy.

"Impressive," remarked Elio, seemingly not bothered by the ease in which Moon had taken his first Pokémon down. "You must have inherited my skill."

"Please," Moon scoffed. "My skill is all my own. And my personality is my mom's." She glanced at her mother whose face was set in a tense scowl; when she met her daughter's eyes, her gaze softened.

"You okay to stay out?" Moon asked Ninetales. The regal Pokémon nodded her head up and down, determined to protect her trainer.

"Talking to a Pokémon," said her father jeeringly. "How weak can a trainer be?"

"That makes her strong," said Hau from the sidelines where he was watching the battle intently. "None Of is would be anywhere if not for our Pokémon."

Elio sneered, his face twisted into a wicked smile. "I suppose you're one of those trainers who think being friends with your Pokémon is more important than winning."

"Of course it's more important," Gladion said from his place next to Hau. "I know strength is good and all, but it's not worth losing a friend."

"You're all sentimental fools," said Elio. "Let us continue the battle, Moon."

"Don't talk to them like that," Moon said through gritted teeth. "And don't call me by my name."

She hadn't heard his voice say her name since she was a young child, and she wasn't keen on hearing it again. Her knees went weak every time the man in front of her spoke to her. Was she weak? She thought back to her experience in Ultra Space. Lillie had been much more confident than she was now while facing the same kind of threat. Moon cracked her knuckles and sighed. It would do her no good to worry about her skills.

"Charizard," said her father. The same Pokémon she had battled in the Pokémon Center stood before her. Moon once again was met with the feeling she knew it from somewhere.

Moon grimaced, focusing on the battle; the matchup wasn't greatly in her favor. She could switch Ninetales out with Araquinid, but she didn't want to chance getting her team seriously hurt. She decided against her doubts and sent out the immense spider Pokémon. Araquinid had won against this Charizard before, back at the Pokémon Center, and Moon's worries dispersed.

"Araquinid, use Bubble Beam," Moon called out. Before he could let loose his attack, Araquinid was torched with a Flamethrower. Moon was relieved to see that he stood standing, although by her estimates, his health had been reduced to around half. Araquinid unleashed its Bubble Beam and Moon grinned as the Charizard went down just like that. Thank Arceus for critical hits.

"Charizard, back." Adam Elio's tone was displeased; his words were clipped at the ends and he wore a frustrated frown. Moon felt a stab of sympathy for her father's Pokémon. It wasn't their fault that their trainer was the most heartless person she knew.

"Your Charizard did its best," said Moon coldly across the battlefield. "Don't disrespect your Pokémon like that. If they lose a battle, it's because of you."

"You have the same foolish view as that trainer I battled those years ago in Kanto. Do you know where caring for Pokémon got him? Training alone on Mount Silver, waiting with only his dear companions for someone to best him. Do you want that life? A life of isolation, of loneliness? I didn't, so I took charge and decided to be more than the hero. I became strong."

Moon arched her brow, unimpressed. "How about you lecture me about your supposed strength once you actually show some? 'Cuz right now, I'm stronger than you'll ever be."

"You can't be strong if you value others," sneered Elio. "You are held back from truly growing strong by your bonds with your Pokémon and your friends."

"You're wrong," said Moon simply. "My Pokémon are the reason of my success. My friends support me. My family," she said, placing emphasis on the last phrase, "and that means Mom and Sun, care about me. That allows me to be the trainer I am today. A Champion, in fact."

"Enough nonsense," Elio spat after glaring at her for a moment. He grabbed another Poke Ball off his belt and tossed it angrily. A huge Blastoise burst out. Moon couldn't help but shiver when she looked into its eyes. They were like no other Pokémon's eyes that she'd seen. She supposed the previous opponents she had faced had the same look, but she must have been too caught in the excitement of the battle to notice it properly.

Blastoise stared at her with no emotion in its eyes. They were glassy and dark, like the ocean before a storm. It was worse than staring down an angry Pokémon, and Moon had faced plenty. Blastoise was under the rule of her father; there was no affection, no trust, nothing at all.

"What did he do to you?" asked Moon in a soft voice to make sure she didn't spook the large creature. It looked down at her with a blank expression. "I'm sorry. He's my father, you see," she said as it didn't react. "And a rotten one, at that. Do you remember me?"

The Pokémon didn't seem to acknowledge her words, but it didn't attack her, either. Moon was sure, now, that this Blastoise was the Squirtle that Professor Oak had given her father to raise when he settled down with her mother. The memory came rushing back to Moon; it must have been a slow year, and Oak had given the three starter Pokémon to her father, a veteran trainer by then, to train. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle had been around the house in Kanto constantly. She had loved them all dearly, and felt a pang of guilt realizing she had knocked two of them out without even knowing who they were.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "For what happened to you. And for what I have to do now. I hope you can forgive me."

"Shall we get a move on?" Moon's father called, sounding annoyed. "Talking to Pokémon does no good, you know."

"Not when you've done this to them," Moon countered, gesturing to Blastoise. "How could you do this to him?"

"So you remember them," commented Elio with little interest. "Wonderful. Now. Shall we continue?"

Moon gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Yes," she said in a voice tight with anger. "Decidueye, let's go."

Her own starter Pokémon appeared in front of her. Decidueye turned to hoot softly at Moon before facing the Blastoise. "You've got this, girl," Moon encouraged.

"Pathetic," her father muttered. Decidueye's gaze snapped to Elio and took on a fierce anger. She voiced her irritation with the man by loudly trilling and flapping her wings.

"Easy," Moon said calmly. "Decidueye, meet my father. You heard me telling the gang about him in the lab, didn't you?"

Her father sighed. "Chatting with Pokémon like they're your equals… as if they even understand! How a daughter of mine could be so feeble, I've no idea."

"She's strong because she's my daughter," corrected Miss Celeste. "It's an added bonus she inherited little of your traits."

Moon snorted and turned her attention to the battle. "Decidueye, use Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye surged forward with shocking speed and slashed Blastoise across its front with a sharp leaf; Moon never could figure out where her Pokémon got that leaf from. Moon watched as Blastoise staggered, but did not fall. His defense must have been out of this world to have withstood a powerful attack from a powerful Pokémon. She guessed his health was moderately low, however. Blastoise was breathing more heavily and it shifted uneasily.

"Giga Impact," ordered Elio with a smug smile. He must have thought Blastoise's high attack would be enough to seriously injure Decidueye. His smirk faltered when Moon grinned brightly.

"You guys seeing this?" she called to her friends.

They all chuckled at Elio's expense; Hau threw his head back in laughter. "Good luck, sir!"

Blastoise charged at Decidueye, gradually picking up speed. Such a large Pokémon running towards her beloved starter caused a hint of concern to worm its way into her mind, but Moon shook the worry away. Normal type moves wouldn't do a thing against a ghost type, after all.

Blastoise tackled Decidueye with all his might, but the grass and ghost type didn't move at all. She stood where she had been, not a feather out of place. Moon smiled and pointed to Blastoise. "Now, Return!"

Elio glanced from Moon to her Pokémon, evidently confused, and tensed as Decidueye rushed to tackle the opposing Blastoise. Moon's face broke out into a jubilant grin as she threw her arms around Decidueye. "Great job, pal!" she cheered. "I think that was the strongest your Return has ever been!"

"Some friendship you've got," said Elio. "Your Decidueye didn't follow your orders, now did it?"

"Sure she did," replied Moon. "I said Return, and she used Return."

Elio narrowed his eyes. "I see," he said, even though Moon realized he had no idea about the move. She thought to herself that it wasn't much of a surprise. Return would do minimal damage with the weak bonds between her father and his team.

"Now, keep to your side of the deal," said Moon curtly. "Leave."

"Fine," said her father, his lip curling and his eyes cold. "I hope you know I will not discard my plans for Team Skull. You being my daughter changes nothing."

"When has it?" asked Moon bitterly. Elio glanced at her, appearing taken aback. She shook her head. "Never. It's never mattered. You know what? I'm done. Done with you, with you being a-"

"Moon!" said Miss Celeste and Burnet together. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I was going to say 'a trash dad'," protested Moon as her friends laughed around her. "Honest!"

She cracked a smile and turned to her father again. "Done with you, with you being a trash dad, and with being your daughter. You know what I see when I see you? I see an Adam Elio, leader of Team Skull. Not my father, not the man who was supposed to protect me. Just another trainer who I need to defeat."

"Moon, I-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. Leave my festival, and while you're at it, leave my region," Moon said firmly.

"The region?"

"Yes," Moon said. "If you stay and remain Team Skull's leader, I will not rest until you're in prison."

"You can't prove anything," said Elio quickly.

"Can't we?" piped up Hau. "Rotom Dex was quick enough to record everything you just said. Like the bit about it not mattering that Moon was your daughter, and you'd still run Team Skull."

"Not to mention we've got two of Alola's most prominent professors, two captains, and three of the four heroes of Alola all here to vouch for Moon," offered Gladion. His forehead creased. "Plus, I really don't like you." He moved his burned hand from his pocket and showed it to Elio with a half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"That's right," Hau remembered. "You better get off this island or else-"

"What can you do?" Elio scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're just my daughter's sidekick, aren't you?"

"I sure am," said Hau brightly. "And I'm proud! I'm also her best friend. So if you hurt her again, or Gladion, or anyone here, then I'll make you regret it."

'Hau… I- thanks," said Gladion, stunned. He seemed like he wanted to say more but he remained silent as he stared at Hau.

"So it seems you aren't as weak as I hoped," Elio said, reappraising the young an. "That may prove rather interesting."

Adam Elio tipped his hat to Moon's mother who recoiled at the motion. He nodded at Sun as if he hadn't just hit him moments ago. He turned to meet Moon's gaze as he passed through the row of trainers. She kept a calm demeanor despite her raging emotions. He was the first to look away from her chilly stare. Moon smiled at her father's back. He's gone. But maybe not forever.

Lillie fell upon her with a teary embrace as soon as Elio disappeared down the trail. "Moon, that was so brave," she said, clutching her tightly.

Hau and Gladion were soon at her side as well. Hau clapped her on the back before pulling her into a hug of his own. Gladion, while not the hugging type, grasped her arm briefly and offered her a smile, one of the widest he'd ever displayed.

"Give her some room to breathe," chastised Burnet who, accompanied by Miss Celeste, had approached the group.

"It's okay, Lillie," said Moon's mother gently. "You can let go of her."

"Oh, no," Burnet said quickly. "Lillie, stay right where you are." She smirked at Moon behind Lillie's back.

"How about we get back to the party?" suggested Moon.

Her friends cheered and together, they returned to Iki Village. The guests there didn't seem to notice the trainers' absences from the scene, but Moon was once again surrounded by young boys who wanted to dance with her. After providing some hasty excuses to the particularly persistent partiers, she slipped away to where Sun stood alone.

"Hey," she greeted. "You okay?"

"Alright," said Sun. "A bit sore." He touched the darkened bruise on his face gingerly. "I'll be fine, though."

"Here, let me see," Moon said. "I've got something that should help you out." She rummaged in her bag for a moment, and pulled out a small pouch cinched with a ribbon. Untying the knot, she reached inside the bag and brought out a gleaming scale. Moon tidied up her bag and stored the pouch before showing Sun the scale.

"This is from Tapu Lele," she explained to her confused brother. "These scales can heal people. Come a bit closer, would you?"

She touched the scale to her brother's bruise and watched in satisfaction as its power seeped through Sun's skin, spreading through the wound until it faded and disappeared.

"Wow," said Sun. "Can I have one of those?"

Moon laughed and took out the pouch again. "Sure," she said. "Take a few. But don't use them in large amounts. Then they can become fatal."

Sun gulped and looked down at the scales in his palm. "Noted," he said. "I wanted to thank you, Moon."

"For what?"

"For coming along when you did. If not, I'd probably need a few more of those scales," he said. "And also… I never knew how much it must have hurt you. Being hurt by father. And I don't mean physically."

"It's okay," Moon said softly. "I never wanted you to know."

"Still, it's really lucky you decided to go up the time you did," Sun went on. "I went for some fresh air, to see the sights. What were you up there for?"

"Oh, Lillie and I were planning on visiting the Ruins of Conflict," Moon said. "For old time's sake."

"Hmm?"

"You see, our first festival together, Lillie and I snuck away to meet Tapu Koko. That's where I caught it, actually. Now that she's back, we wanted to go again."

"I'm glad you have such great friends, Moon," Sun said. "Though it makes me feel a bit bad about how little I've helped you."

"Don't talk like that," Moon said quickly. "Look, if you really want to be involved in my life, then how about I tell you something about me that very few people know. I don't even think Mom figured it out yet."

"Okay," said Sun, apparently intrigued. "Go ahead."

"Only Hau, Gladion, Burnet, and now, you know this," Moon began. "You kept asking about who I like, right?"

"Yes," said Sun eagerly. He seemed to be more interested.

"Well, I was telling the truth. I don't like any of the guys here. I-"

Moon stopped abruptly, narrowing her eyes. It had been much easier telling Hau and Gladion, and Burnet had just known. Elio was not a tolerant man; she had no idea about his views and how that might have impacted Sun.

She sighed and continued. "I'm in love with Lillie," she said firmly.

Sun stared at her. "Lillie?"

Moon nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. Please be okay with it, please be okay with it, please be okay with it…

"Oh," he said. "Cool. The same goes for her, though. Have you told her?"

Grinning, Moon sighed, relieved. "No, not yet. I'm planning on telling her tonight, actually."

"Well, good luck," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Sun," she said. She gave him a quick hug and stepped back soon after. Offering him another smile, she turned and strode off.

"There you are, Moon," a voice said near to the stage.

"Alola, Molayne." Moon stared at the man in surprise after she gave him her attention. "The outfit's… new."

"Is it okay? Will Liv like it?" Molayne asked frantically. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt with black trousers and shiny black shoes. His more relaxed style was seen only in his tousled hair.

"I'm sure she will," Moon assured him. "So what's up with you and her? She looks really happy."

"You think? I hope so. You know, I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight," Molayne said, all very quickly in one breath.

Moon's eyes widened and she clapped in delight. "Mo, that's great! Good luck, I'm sure Olivia's going to be ecstatic."

"Thanks, Moon," the young man said. "I better go find her. She'll be dancing, I suppose."

Bidding Molayne farewell, Moon then came across Mallow and Lana. They seemed to be arguing. Not keen on interrupting a conversation, but also worried about weakening the strong friendship the two girls shared, Moon stepped in.

"Hey, Mallow, Lana," she said, trying for a smile. "Everything okay?"

"No," Mallow said at the same time Lana said "Yes."

"Anything I can do to help?" Moon offered, glancing at them in turn.

"You can get your darling brother to take Lana out 'cuz she's too nervous to ask him herself!" Mallow cried out, her tone souring with each word.

"I am not too nervous!" shot back Lana. "I just want to take my time. I met him a few hours ago, after all."

"Oh, but it's true love, isn't it? Go on, tell Moon what you told me!"

"It is, Mallow! I don't know why you don't understand!"

"Hey, hey," Moon interjected gently. "Can we take it down a few notches?"

For a moment, Moon thought the two girls would direct their fury at her, but after a few half-hearted glares at each other, they deflated.

"I'm sorry, Moon," Mallow said quietly. "It's just… complicated."

"Why? Why is it complicated?" asked Lana.

"Because-" Mallow stopped and shook her head. "Nevermind. I'm sorry, Lana. You should talk to Sun at your own pace."

She turned and stalked away, leaving Lana staring at her back. Moon tapped Lana's arm and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry," she told her. "I'll talk to her."

Moon followed Mallow to where the grass type trainer had hidden herself. She was sitting on the ground behind a wide tree, surrounded by bushes and wild flowers. It was a quaint place Moon herself had rested in on a few occasions.

"Hey, Mallow," she said softly. "Mind if I sit down?"

Mallow shook her head and patted the patch of grass next to her. Moon smiled and seated herself on the soft grass. The two sat in silence for a moment, after which Mallow leaned over and rested her head on Moon's shoulder. Moon placed her hand on the other girl's arm and waited.

"Thank you."

"Of course," was Moon's instant reply. "Anytime."

Mallow sniffed and nodded. "I think you already know what my problem is. You do, don't you?"

"Pretty sure," said Moon. "Let's see if I'm right. You like Lana."

"Love, more like," corrected Mallow at once. "I thought she felt the same, but then Sun comes along. Oh, perfect Sun. Oh, his eyes are like twin moons. Oh, his hair looks so soft. Oh, his jawline is so defined. Sun this and Sun that. I wish I was Sun!"

Mallow took a deep, shuddering breath and paused. "I'm sorry. He's your brother."

"Don't be," Moon said kindly. "We all have to vent sometimes."

"What should I do, Moon? Lana's already fallen for Sun. I don't know how to stop caring about someone I've loved nearly all my life."

"I understand," said Moon. "It's painful, I know. Be honest with Lana. I know it hurts you, but you really shouldn't let such a good person just walk out of your life. I don't know how she feels, but I know you two are too close to let this get in the way of your relationship, whatever that relationship may be."

"Thanks," Mallow said. "For everything."

"Tell me if you need anything," Moon said. "Anything at all."

Mallow smiled, the first smile she'd shown since the whole argument. "You got it."

Moon got up, dusted herself off, and helped Mallow to her feet. "She's over there," she said to Mallow. "Talking to Kiawe."

Mallow nodded and hugged Moon tightly. "Fingers crossed," she said with a fleeting grin.

Moon watched her walk off and turned her attention to the person whose company she wanted most. She spotted her in the crowd, with Gladion and Acerola. Moon strolled over to the small group.

"Hi, Moon!" Acerola said brightly. "Hau's buying his seventh Malasada."

"Good to know," she replied with a laugh. "Maybe he'll break his record from last year."

"I should hope not," Gladion grumbled. "Last year's record was 14, after all."

They all burst out laughing, even Gladion. Moon caught Lillie's eye as she recovered from her laughing fit. Moon tilted her head, just a slight amount, and Lillie smiled softly in return. They slipped away mainly unnoticed, though Gladion smirked at Moon as she passed him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey," Moon said.

"Hey," Lillie said back.

Moon looked down at the ground and ran a hand through her hair. "We never really got a chance to visit the ruins," she said quietly. "Would you like to try again?"

"I'd love to," said Lillie. She was blushing again, a faint pink tint in her cheeks as Moon smiled at her.

The sight from the bridge at the end of Mahalo Trail was always a wonder to behold, but it was made many more times breathtaking when seen with Lillie. Moon inhaled sharply as the moonlight shone down on the river coursing under them, reflecting light onto the jagged rocks of the cliff. Every flower that had closed for the night seemed to have been coaxed awake again, and a serene wind lingered in the clear air.

"I'm glad you're back," Moon whispered, her words barely audible over the breeze.

"I am, too," Lillie said in return, her words just as faint.

"Lillie, I need to tell you something," Moon said suddenly. She turned to the other girl, noting to herself how the light of the moon illuminated her beautiful features, how it caught in her platinum hair.

"Yes?" Lillie said softly.

"I love you."

Three words. That's all it was. But it could completely change their relationship, for the better or the worse. Was 15 too young to be in love? Should she have waited more? These questions entered Moon's mind for mere split seconds. She was not too young to be in love. She knew what she felt, knew it with every fiber of her being. And she had waited four years to tell Lillie. She was not interested in waiting any longer.

Lillie's mouth dropped open. Her emerald eyes were wide in shock. She held her hands to her heart. "You- you do?" she asked. There was hope in her tone, and Moon clung to it.

"Yes," she said. She was quiet but firm. There was no doubt that Moon loved her.

"I love you," Lillie said after a moment. "Moon, I loved you when we were 11 and I never stopped."

She threw her arms around Moon and buried her face in the other girl's neck. Moon held Lillie close and took hold of her hand when they pulled apart. Both girls smiled at each other; it was different than any other smile either of them had ever given. This was soft and lovely and tentative and shy. It was the smile you give someone you love, and who you know loves you back.

"Let's get back to the party," Moon said after a peaceful moment. "I don't want to miss Molayne's proposal. And I need to know if Mallow and Lana made up."

Lillie nodded and they walked down the trail, fingers intertwined. "There's Molayne," said Lillie. "He's with Olivia!"

The girls watched as the tall young man ducked his head, seemingly embarrassed by something. Olivia laughed, a sparkle in her eyes as she ran a hand through her ruffled hair. Lillie grabbed Moon's hand when Olivia knelt on one knee and pulled out a Love Ball.

Moon and Lillie rushed closer to the momentous scene, eager to see Molayne's reaction. Moon grinned as Molayne mirrored his girlfriend's motion, pulling out a Love Ball as well. "Olivia," he said at the same time Olivia said his name.

They shared a laugh and smiled softly at each other. Both trainers pressed the button on their Love Balls to reveal two rings.

The ring in Olivia's capsule was made for Molayne. It had a thin gold band and was studded with tiny gray stones. In the center was a heart made from platinum. It glinted in the torchlight.

The ring that Molayne pulled out was gold as well. It had a thicker band which was mainly unadorned. In the center of the ring, there was a crystal that seemed to shine with all the colors in the rainbow. Small swirls were carefully carved into the centerpiece.

"Will you marry me?" Their voices blended together in harmony, and Oliva and Molayne grinned.

"Yes," the couple said, and they embraced as the crowd around them applauded the sweet moment.

Moon turned to Lillie in glee. "By the Tapus," she exclaimed. "How cute was that?"

Lillie let out a laugh and wrapped Moon in a hug. Both girls blushed, but neither was embarrassed. "I'm so glad they're engaged!"

"Isn't it great?" Hau's excited voice carried to where the girls stood. "Come on, Glads! Let's go congratulate them!"

"Fine," Gladion's sigh was comically apathetic, but when the two boys came into view, he was smiling.

"Oh, hey!" Hau chimed happily as he caught sight of Moon and Lillie. "You saw, right?"

"Of course," said Lillie, smiling brightly. "I'm so happy for them."

"Let's go find them together," Moon suggested. "Lillie and I want to congratulate them, too."

The four friends agreed and navigated through the thick crowd. "Olivia! Molayne!" Hau cheered loudly.

"Alola, you four," said Olivia cheerfully. Molayne grinned by her side.

"Congratulations on your engagement!" Lillie said, her eyes shining. "It's ever so wonderful!"

"Thanks, Lillie," Olivia said with a gracious smile. "We appreciate it."

"You know, Liv," Molayne said after a moment. "Moon helped me make your ring, you know. Couldn't have done without her."

"Wow, Moon!" Olivia burst out. "It's amazing! How on Earth did you manage?"

"I had help from my Carbink," explained Moon. "Molayne had the idea of the crystal from the start. It was my pleasure to help out."

Olivia gazed at the ring on her finger in wonder. "The craftsmanship is beautiful," she praised. "Remarkable."

Her eyes widened suddenly before she looked back to the four trainers in front of her. "That reminds me," she said with a smile. "Wedding preparations! You four will be there, naturally."

"We're honored," said Gladion. Hau nodded in agreement.

Molayne then turned to Moon with an awkward smile. "Moon, we've been talking, Liv and I. We want you to be godmother."

Moon smiled in delight. "Olivia, Molayne!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I would be honored."

"Great!" Olivia said, beaming. "Oh, excuse us. I see Burnet over there."

"Wow, Moon," Hau said, grinning. "Godmother to two kids already, huh?"

"I suppose," Moon said. "Burnet told me she asked all four of us for her girl, right?"

"She sure did," Hau said. "It made me so happy! I'm so glad I'm godfather with Gladion and Lillie and you!"

"I feel the same," said Lillie. She had settled against a tree and smiled as she tracked the conversation. "I'm very grateful to Burnet."

Moon nodded in agreement before her attention was caught by a flash of green darting past her.

"I'll be right back," she told her friends and followed the path that Mallow had left in her wake. "Mallow!"

Mallow stopped in her tracks and turned to face Moon. "Hey, Moon," she greeted. "Can you come with me? I need to talk to Lana."

"Sure," she readily agreed. They found her quickly; Lana was sitting down at the base of a tree, staring at the starry sky. Mallow stopped just before coming into Lana's line of sight.

"I can't do it," she whispered to Moon. "I thought I could, but… no. I can't risk my friendship with her."

"It's your choice," Moon said gently. "I won't pressure you, Mallow."

"If I tell her how I feel, will she still be my friend?" Mallow asked quietly.

"I'm sure of it," Moon answered at once. "I know Lana; you know her, too. She's a good friend, through and through."

"Okay." Mallow took a deep breath and approached Lana slowly, like she was afraid she'd run away.

"Hi, Lana," she said in a meek voice. "Can I… can I join you?"

"Of course," Lana replied in her high pitched voice.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She sat next to Lana, much the same way Moon had with her earlier that night.

"Lana," she started. "I need to tell you something. It's why I got mad when you told me about Sun."

"Yeah?" Lana said, her tone becoming cautious.

"I've liked you for a long time. Like, a long time. And then you meet Sun, and it's like I don't exist anymore. Anyway, I just want you to know that I won't let that get in the way of our friendship, if you don't feel the same. Which you probably don't. Obviously. It's just… you've always been my best friend, and I don't want that to change."

Moon smiled, proud of her friend. She had rambled a bit, but that was just Mallow. She looked to Lana, who, to her surprise, was blushing intensely.

"Mallow," Lana said, her voice barely a whisper. Moon could hardly hear it, but she made no effort to come closer. It wasn't her business, after all.

"Mallow," Lana said again, her voice stronger. "I… I didn't know. I thought you liked Kiawe, so I tried to like someone else."

"Kiawe?" Mallow burst out laughing. "Please, Lana. You know me better than that!"

Lana gave a tentative laugh. "Oh," she said. "Do you want to… maybe… try again?"

"Try what again?"

"Our talk. From before. Before, you know, you stormed off."

Mallow giggled. "Oh." She smiled softly at Lana and nodded. "I'd like that," she said finally.

Moon smiled and walked away. Mallow had asked her advice, and she had gave it. Now, their relationship was entirely their business.

"Moon! Over here!" Hau's insistent voice called over to her, and she turned in surprise.

"Hey," she said, making her way over to where he stood with Lillie and Gladion. "What's up?"

"Lillie wants to ask you something," Hau blurted out, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Wasn't that right?"

"Hau!" Lillie cried out, looking away from Moon as her face quickly gained color.

Gladion smirked and patted his sister on her arm. "We'll get out of your way now," he told her, but his smug expression faltered when Hau grabbed his hand and tugged him away. He blushed furiously as Moon grinned.

Tearing her eyes away from her adorable friends, Moon looked to Lillie. "What did you need?" she asked her.

"Oh, I didn't think Hau would call you over," Lillie said quickly. "I just said to him, 'I wonder if Moon might want to dance,' and then he was yelling to get your attention." She was now flushed pink, her light green eyes focused on the grassy ground.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lillie, I'd love to dance," Moon said, beaming. She grinned as Lillie looked up with a wide smile. Moon held out her hand and Lillie took it; the pair walked to the stage together. Moon led Lillie to the center where they stood nervously. Dancing was rather different when you did it with someone you love, Moon found. They clasped hands and awkwardly began to sway to the music.

Suddenly, the music changed from a quirky pop song to a dramatic love ballad. Moon glanced around before glaring at Hau who stood by the Exploud who had been providing the soundtrack to the dance. Her best friend snickered when he met her gaze. Moon stuck her tongue out and jerked her head, trying to gesture to Gladion. Hau's gleeful grin was replaced by a flushed smile as he understood her meaning.

"He's our biggest fan," Lillie noted with a smile. "Funny, isn't it?"

Moon laughed. "Honestly," she said, grinning. "Um, I think we need to change our dance."

"Oh!" Lillie said, blushing. "Yes, I suppose so."

Moon placed one hand on Lillie's waist while Lillie moved her hand to rest on her shoulder. The two girls held hands and did their best to come up with footwork that both looked nice and would stop them from falling over. Moon tripped over a loose plank a few times, but Lillie's tinkling laugh made up for it.

"I'm awful, I know," Moon said with a smirk. "You don't have to tell me."

"I think you're a wonderful dancer," Lillie said, almost sincerely.

"I never knew you were such a good lier," Moon teased.

Lillie pouted. "I'm not lying," she said said insistently.

"Only kidding, Lils," Moon said with a laugh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said in return. "I… what?"

"Hmm?" Moon looked away from Hau and Gladion's tentative dance in the corner and glanced at Lillie.

"You called me…"

"Oh," Moon said, suddenly embarrassed. "I wasn't thinking," she rushed. "If you don't like it-"

"Oh, no!" Lillie said quickly. "No, I didn't mean that. I like it, I really do! It surprised me, that's all."

"Oh," Moon sighed, relieved. "Great. I'm glad you like it."

"You could say anything and I'd like it," admitted Lillie, her eyes darting to the wood floor of the stage.

"Aw," Moon said, trying and failing to refrain from smiling. "Lillie, I'm so glad I finally told you how I feel."

"Me too," Lillie agreed. "It's going to be a lot easier than pretending we're just friends. I know from experience."

"Same," said Moon with a giggle. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to hide my feelings for you for all those years."

Lillie laughed and shook her head. "Trust me, I can," she said.

Moon smiled and pulled her into a hug as the song ended. Lillie melted into her embrace and the two stayed like that for some time. Finally, they separated and blushed and smiled.

"Want to find those two lovebirds?" Moon prompted after a moment. "To end this night the right way."

Lillie nodded and looped her arm through Moon's and they set off to find their friends. They didn't need to look too far, as Hau and Gladion were standing near the stage, watching their dance.

"Hey, guys," Hau said slyly as the girls approached him and Gladion. "Having fun?"

"We sure are," said Moon with a grin. "What about you and Glads?"

"You bet!"

"Glad to hear it," Moon said. "

Alright, Gladion?"

"Alright," he said with a smile. He sighed and tipped his head to the sky. "It's been a good festival."

"Wonder why," muttered Lillie so only Moon could hear.

Moon stifled a laugh and slung an arm around Hau's shoulders while her other was still tangled with Lillie's. Hau grabbed Gladion's hand and, joined together, the four walked up Mahalo Trail. Aside from a casual comment, the walk was in a pleasant silence. Moon, while reluctant, broke out of her friends' grips when they saw a lone figure standing at the top.

"Hey, Sun!" she said brightly. "Want to join us?"

He looked taken aback at the invitation, but walked over regardless. "Sure," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, really," Hau answered. "It's near the end of the night, so we're gonna hang out!"

"Oh," Sun said. "You guys go ahead, I don't want to-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Moon said at once. "You're my brother."

Sun offered her a smile that soon gave way to a grin. "Thanks, sis," he said. "I'm really glad I came to Alola."

"Me too," said Moon. "Come on. I haven't been to the Ruins of Conflict in all my time back in Alola. Tapu Koko would be furious with me."

Lillie stepped closer and leaned her head on Moon's shoulder. "Now's our chance," she said quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

Moon nodded and they crossed the bridge to reach the ruins. Moon held Lillie's hand; while Lillie had long since lost her fear of heights, this bridge in particular made her a bit uneasy. Moon was glad for any excuse to hold her hand.

"Wow." Sun breathed in sharply as he stared around at the ruins.

Moon grinned, still holding hands with Lillie. "Yeah, it's pretty impressive, huh? I remember when I saw these for the first time. It was a lot more painful than this was, I'll tell you that." She glanced at Lillie and she smiled back, blushing slightly.

As Sun wandered off to examine the ruins, Moon looked at her friends. It was strange to see them and then turn around to see her brother. Strange, but not unpleasant. Moon smiled to herself as Hau and Lillie discussed the food in Kanto and Gladion rolled his eyes at the same time he gave a faint smile.

Her return to Alola had not been what she expected. She didn't know what she expected, actually. Certainly not to find herself fighting her abusive father, meeting her estranged brother, and engaging in a relationship with Lillie. Really, only the first of that list was negative. Sun being in her life now was just fact, and Moon liked it. And Lillie… Moon knew she would always remember this festival. Moon's speculations were cut off by Hau's excited squeal that sounded loud and clear in the old ruins.

"The fireworks!" he exclaimed at the first burst of noise. "Come on, come on!"

Gladion sighed as he was dragged off by his crush, but not before Moon caught his smile. Sun glanced at his sister and grinned before racing off to join them. Moon herself enjoyed a more leisurely stroll back outside with Lillie at her side.

When all five teens were outside, they joined in a circle, their heads tilted to the bright night sky as colorful fireworks soared and sparkled in the air. They made dazzling pictures of Pokémon, like a fiery Litten, a bubbly Popplio, and a leafy green Rowlet. There was Lunala, spreading its wings made of deep purple sparks.

Moon called out her whole team, and Nebby flapped its own wings to rise and meet its twin. Decidueye joined it in the air, soaring silently as always. Sylveon danced and twirled graceful to the beat of the drums sounding all the way from the village. Garchomp let out a mighty roar as it burst from her Poké Ball. Araquinid let loose a stream of bright blue bubbles that floated in the night like ornaments. Ninetales stretched and breathed out, emitting an icy chill as she waved her many tails in celebration.

With her Pokémon, friends, and family by her side, Moon felt like there was nothing she couldn't do. She reached for Lillie's hand and held it, grateful for the moment she was sure she'd treasure forever.

She knew she would have to make her way back to the village eventually. The festival couldn't officially end without the Champion's final address. Moon had no idea what she was going to say, but her mind wasn't concentrating on planning a speech.

It was focused on Lillie, and how her wonderful green eyes softened when they met Moon's. It was focused on Hau, and how he radiated happiness. It was focused on Gladion, and how his skill and ambition rivaled her own. It was focused on Sun, and how great it felt to have a loving sibling again. It was focused on her mother, who had always been strong for her daughter despite everything she'd been through. It was focused on the professors, and how happy they were together, and how happy Moon was to be a godmother. It was focused on the captains: calm Ilima, energetic Mallow, gentle Lana, proud Kiawe, social Acerola, bright Sophocles. And on the Kahunas: friendly old Hala, strong Olivia, serious Nanu, loyal Hapu. It was focused on the people and Pokémon in her life that had made a difference to her. The one person her mind was not focused on was her father.

Alola was a region of love, Moon realized. And not just romantic love. Familial love, platonic love. She felt love for a great number of people, and she was lucky to be surrounded by them.

Moon would take Sun to meet Red. She'd explain to Blue and Kiawe that she was seeing Lillie, for she had finally realized they liked her after talking with Sun. She'd try to find Plumeria and Guzma to give them her thanks. She'd catch up with everyone she hadn't been able to due to her involvement in the struggle to end Team Skull. She'd visit Lanakila again, battle new challengers and defend her title.

She'd ask Lillie on a date. She'd hang out with Hau and Gladion. She'd get her brother to make new friends. She'd love and care for her Pokémon, as she always had. She's be the Alolan Champion, as she always had. Now, she'd be stronger.


End file.
